La valse des apparences
by LycorisSnape
Summary: Chacun devra faire un long chemin pour se rencontrer, mais cette période troublée est l'occasion pour Tonks et Snape de tourner des pages douloureuses. Ils devront saisir les chances qui leurs sont offertes pour aller à la rencontre du bonheur.
1. Prologue

Voici ma première fic, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review. ce chapitre est un prologue, les chapitres suivants sont écrits et un peu plus long.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _24 mai 1997, Poudlard_

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il sut immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé. Les meubles étaient toujours à leur place, les livres étaient toujours rangés selon un ordre précis, l'ambiance elle-même était identique. Non, quelque chose d'imperceptible avait changé, et lui seul pouvait s'en rendre compte.

L'odeur ! C'était cela… son parfum qui flottait habituellement dans l'air avait disparu, rendant l'atmosphère triste et vide. Son départ, imprévisible et douloureux, n'avait jamais paru aussi réel qu'à l'instant où il avait pris conscience de la disparition de son parfum. Celui-ci, qu'il avait identifié comme en étant une association de fleurs et de musc blanc–vieille habitude de Maitre des Potions-, avait donné à la pièce une âme, vive et chaleureuse, toute à son image.

Il s'avança dans le salon, jusqu'à s'assoir dans son fauteuil. Tout ce qui lui avait paru rassurant pendant des années : le silence, l'ordre, le calme, lui apparurent d'un seul coup comme étant oppressants. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose désormais : qu'elle revienne. Jamais il n'aurait pensé souhaiter une telle chose, mais il voulait qu'elle vienne faire du bruit, qu'elle lui parle de choses insignifiantes, qu'elle vienne jeter son blouson de cuir sur le dossier du canapé –il détestait ça-, puis qu'elle se jette elle-même en travers du fauteuil, les pieds sur l'accoudoir –il détestait ça aussi-. En un mot, il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant.

Avant, c'était cinq jours avant en fait. Il était arrivé chez lui le soir, après une journée épuisante à tenter d'inculquer les rudiments d'un art subtil et rigoureux à des enfants plus préoccupés par leurs histoires de cœur que par l'art des potions. Il l'avait trouvée debout, dans le salon, sa veste dans une main, en train de réduire la taille de sa valise pour la glisser dans sa poche.

« Tu vas quelque pars ? Avait-il simplement demandé

\- Oui, je m'en vais. Je passais récupérer mes affaires, je te demanderai de ne pas chercher à savoir où je vis.

\- Attend, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi… Où… Qu'est-ce que… Il ne parvenait plus à terminer ses phrases tellement la chose lui paraissait insensée.

\- Je déménage, je te quitte. Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé en fait.

\- Ce n'est pas possible… Tu ne peux pas… Pourquoi ?

\- Je devais tester ta loyauté à l'Ordre. Dumbledore m'a demandé de te surveiller. Je suis auror souviens-toi. J'ai appris à tout mettre en œuvre pour remplir ma mission. Quel meilleur moyen de te surveiller que de vivre avec toi ? J'ai pu tester ta loyauté en couchant avec toi. »

Elle avait prononcé les derniers mots avec un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres. Puis elle était sortie avec ses affaires, sans un regard en arrière.

Il était resté figé là, debout dans le milieu de son salon, pendant deux heures. Sonné par cette trahison qui lui semblait tour à tour incompréhensible, injustifiée, irréelle. Ses mots avaient résonné dans sa tête jusqu'à n'être réduit qu'à une litanie de sons, privés de sens et de leur poison.

Il avait vécu les jours suivant comme un somnambule, allant là où il devait aller, disant ce qu'il devait dire, mais n'en ayant absolument pas conscience. Cet état quasi hypnotique venait de prendre brutalement fin lorsqu'il se rendit compte que même son parfum, la dernière trace de son passage, était parti. Lui, Severus Snape, le fier, le terrifiant Maitre des Potions de Poudlard n'allait pas se laisser abattre par cette trahison. Il se reprendrait, et se vengerait de Nymphadora Tonks, la femme qu'il avait pensé aimer et qui comprendrait qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément de lui.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjours à tous ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je pense poster régulièrement, tous les mardi je pense.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas qu'une petite review en passant fait toujours plaisir :)

* * *

 _18 septembre 1996, maison de Ted et Andromeda Tonks_

En sortant de la maison de ses parents, Tonks laissa sa fureur éclater, ce qui se manifestait chez elle par des cheveux rouge vifs et striés de mèches noires. La discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa mère ne s'était pas déroulée exactement selon ses plans. Alors qu'elle était venue chercher du soutien et du réconfort après une nouvelle crise existentielle de Lupin, celle-ci n'avait par réagit de la manière prévue.

« Bonjour ma chérie ! Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne travailles pas ?

\- Non je suis en repos aujourd'hui, je pensais passer la journée avec Remus, mais il refuse de me voir. » A ces mots, sa mère s'était raidie. « Je crois qu'il passe trop de temps au Square Grimmaurd, et les insultes qu'il entend à longueur de journée à cause de la mère de Sirius finissent par lui monter à la tête. Il se met à réfléchir à notre relation, à son « problème de fourrure » comme dit Sirius, à notre différence d'âge, et à je ne sais pas quoi encore…

\- Tu sais, ma chérie, je ne connais pas bien Remus, mais il me parait être un homme censé. S'il te dit cela, c'est qu'il y a réfléchi. Il a raison, il est bien plus vieux que toi et puis… sa lycanthropie n'arrange rien. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela risque de poser problème si vous voulez avoir des enfants, par exemple.

\- Mais je ne veux pas avoir d'enfants. Enfin, si je peux ce serait mieux, mais j'y renoncerai s'il le faut. Je l'aime et c'est le plus important.

\- Tu dis ça aujourd'hui, mais tu verras que dans quelques années, ça risque d'être différent. » Un regard au ciel de sa fille l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer son discours. Après un court silence, elle reprit de sa voix la plus douce « Crois-moi, ma chérie, il a raison, cette passade…

\- CETTE PASSADE ? Alors tu crois que ce n'est qu'une amourette passagère, et que lorsque le moment sera venu, je le laisserai tomber pour choisir un homme stable, de mon âge, bien sous tous rapports, et que je ferai les petits-enfants que tu désires tant ? que j'aurai une famille idéale et que je viendrai avec elle pour le déjeuner dominical, c'est ça ? »

Elle avait dit tout cela sans reprendre sa respiration et sa voix montant dans les aigus. Elle ne s'était tue que lorsqu'elle vit l'air interdit de sa mère. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait dangereusement approché de la vérité, et l'avait décrite comme un futur impossible. Ne sachant que faire, elle avait brusquement tourné les talons et était sortie en claquant la porte. Elle comprenait alors que le soutien dont elle avait besoin ne viendrait pas de sa mère.

A cette constatation, une autre s'ajouta presqu'immédiatement : elle n'avait personne d'autre à qui se confier. Sa carrière d'auror avait progressivement fait le vide autour d'elle. Ses amies d'enfance et de collège s'étaient progressivement éloignées, et elle n'avait plus rien en commun avec elles. Ses collègues aurors n'étaient justement que des collègues, et les membres de l'Ordre n'avaient pas été informés de son histoire avec Lupin. Ils avaient tous les deux décidé de garder cette information secrète, car ils savaient que tout le monde ne verrait pas cela d'un œil favorable. Elle n'avait pas de famille proche, celle-ci ayant renié sa mère suite à son mariage avec son père. Sa dispute avec sa mère l'obligeait donc à gérer seule la situation avec Lupin.

Tonks était d'un caractère plutôt jovial et avenant. Le fait qu'elle soit métamorphomage la faisait immédiatement repérer dans un groupe et elle en jouait allègrement. Elle aimait répéter en riant qu'elle pouvait ressembler à n'importe qui et que ça la rendait unique. Cependant, cette tendance naturelle à aller vers les autres ne compensait pas ses horaires impossibles et son métier dangereux. Aucune amitié ou relation sentimentale n'avait été assez forte pour résister. Aucune jusqu'à maintenant.

Sa rencontre avec Lupin avait été un véritable tournant dans sa vie. Ils avaient une relation que certains auraient trouvée non conventionnelle. Ayant été célibataire de nombreuses années, et s'étant convaincu qu'il allait le rester, Lupin avait un fort besoin d'indépendance, la profession de Tonks ne constituait donc plus ce poison quelle était habituellement pour le couple. De son côté, l'auror avait besoin de stabilité –malgré ce qu'elle avait pu dire à sa mère- et Remus était toujours là, calme, doux et patient. Ils semblaient s'être trouvés malgré la période de guerre et les risques énormes qu'ils prenaient tous les deux.

Tonks était parfaitement consciente de cela, mais les crises de conscience de plus en plus fréquentes de Remus commençaient à lui peser. Elle se demandait s'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir débuté une relation avec elle. Une sérieuse discussion s'imposait mais il refusait de la voir et cela la rendait folle. Elle décida cependant de transplaner chez lui afin de le voir, coûte que coûte, quitte à camper devant sa porte.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La convocation s'était déroulée plus douloureusement que prévu. L'échec de la dernière opération avait mis le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans une rage folle et les coupables avaient été punis. Cependant, loin de le calmer, cette punition infligée aux membres du groupe défait n'avait fait qu'entretenir sa rage. Il avait alors passé sa colère sur les membres du cercle le plus proche, et Severus en faisait partie.

Le transplanage devant la grille de l'école s'était fait moins élégamment que d'habitude, et le chemin jusqu'au château lui avait paru interminable. Il arriva en titubant dans les cachots et marmonna le mot de passe d'une voix éteinte. Le portrait d'Hector Dagworth-Granger le regarda d'un air las pour laisser apparaitre la porte de ses appartements personnels. Il avait bien tenté de lui dire d'aller à l'infirmerie, mais c'était peine perdue, le portrait avait fini par le comprendre. Il ne lui disait donc plus rien. Cependant, suite à une nuit qui avait failli se révéler tragique, un arrangement s'était mis en place. Contrairement aux usages, Severus avait autorisé le tableau à avertir le directeur de son retour. Ainsi, une absence prolongée pourrait être détectée plus rapidement.

En se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil, Severus attira d'un sortilège informulé des potions de force et de régénération sanguine. Celles-ci arrivèrent presqu'instantanément, il les but d'un coup en grimaçant légèrement. Décidément, il allait vraiment falloir améliorer leur goût. Etre en état de faiblesse et devoir ingurgiter ça représentait une punition supplémentaire.

Severus en était arrivé à ce degré de réflexion lorsqu'il vit les flammes dans sa cheminée devenir vertes, lui laissant penser un instant que Dumbledore allait débarquer chez lui sans s'annoncer. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un morceau de parchemin qui voleta vers lui. Il l'attrapa au vol et lut le court message, reconnaissant la fine et élégante écriture :

 _Votre tableau a eu l'obligeance de m'informer de votre retour. Je sais pertinemment que vous n'irez pas à l'infirmerie, mais je vous prie d'être prudent avec vos potions_.

Il eut un rictus mauvais en lisant ces mots. Il avait beau être devenu professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il en venait à croire que le directeur avait oublié qui était le Maitre des Potions ici. Il savait parfaitement que la guérison naturelle était plus efficace, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se permettre ce luxe. Et pourquoi était-il dans cet état après tout ? Qui lui avait demandé de retourner auprès du Mage Noir l'année précédente ? La suite du parchemin ne lui plut guère plus :

 _Je vous attends demain dans mon bureau pour votre rapport. Je souhaiterais aussi vous entretenir d'une idée que j'ai eue et pour laquelle je voudrais votre avis._

 _Bonne fin de soirée._

 _Albus_

Une idée venue du cerveau d'Albus Dumbledore en plein milieu de la nuit ne pouvait qu'être, au mieux farfelue, au pire vraiment dangereuse. De toutes manières, cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Severus ne chercha même pas à essayer de deviner de quoi il s'agissait, il serait toujours bien loin de la vérité.

Il sentit ses épaules se faire de plus en plus lourdes et n'eut même pas la force d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut pour les inévitables douleurs qui allaient le saisir le lendemain. Il se maudirait surement de ne pas avoir lutté davantage contre le sommeil pour s'assurer une position plus confortable.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et surtout envie d'en savoir plus. A la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Voici la suite de ma fic, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire :)_

 _Enjoy ^^_

* * *

Les derniers rayons du soleil caressaient la petite maison de banlieue lorsque Lupin ouvrit la porte pour la laisser entrer. Elle était restée devant la maison plusieurs heures en le menaçant de rester aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, et il avait cédé à son insistance lorsqu'il avait compris que ses menaces n'étaient pas vaines.

L'intérieur de la maison était simple et commun. Les maigres finances du propriétaire de lieux ne permettaient aucunes extravagances. L'ensemble était parfaitement rangé, et Tonks savait qu'elle aurait pu manger par terre si elle en avait eu envie, Lupin était maniaque parfois jusqu'à l'extrême.

« Nymph', je crois que tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Oui, mais je pense que tu me dois aussi des explications, non ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié le mot que tu m'as envoyé ce matin. Je n'ai aucune intention de rompre parce que tu es plus vieux, ou je ne sais quelle excuse ce mot contenait.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas te faire faire prendre de risques inutiles. Nous sommes en guerre, si Fenrir me trouve… Je fais partie de sa meute, après tout. Que je le veuille ou non. Je ne veux pas qu'il découvre notre relation.

\- Mais je t'aime ! Notre relation est ce qui m'aide à lutter chaque jour. Pourquoi est-ce que je me bats, si ce n'est pas pour un monde meilleur ? Je veux des enfants, avec toi ! Et je ne veux pas qu'ils grandissent à l'écart du monde parce qu'un tordu est au pouvoir ! Je veux pouvoir me promener dans la rue, main dans la main avec toi ! Je veux vivre avec toi ! »

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots dans un souffle.

« Ce futur que tu décris n'aura pas lieu. Tout le monde continuera à me regarder comme un pestiféré, et tu sais bien qu'on ne pourra pas avoir d'enfants. Que ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux.

\- Alors c'est ça ? C'est dangereux alors on ne fait rien ? Pourquoi continues-tu à te battre alors ? Tu protèges des idéaux, mais sans espoirs pour toi même ? »

Ces mots résumaient parfaitement ses idées, mais une fois prononcés de cette manière, Lupin se rendit compte que cela paraissait tellement vain, tellement ridicule. Elle s'était approchée lentement de lui en parlant et était à présent si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum qui chatouillait ses narines hypersensibles. Elle reprit :

« Tu es mon espoir dans cette guerre, Remus, et j'espère être le tien. »

En entendant ces mots, les dernières défenses de logique et de bon sens cédèrent et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Juste un frôlement de lèvres, mais suffisant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait gagné.

Une petite voix dans la tête du loup-garou continuait cependant à lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée et qu'il le regretterait, mais il l'ignora royalement.

Tonks s'était détendue lorsqu'elle avait senti Remus à court d'arguments, mais elle avait bien conscience que ce genre de crise pouvait ressurgir à tous moment. Elle savait que sa condition de loup-garou était un véritable calvaire pour lui, et qu'il s'était retranché derrière cela pour ne pas vivre sa vie. Elle espérait simplement pouvoir lui donner la force d'affronter ça, et d'apprendre à vivre avec. Pour le moment, Lupin se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant et lorsqu'elle sentit sa main dans le bas de son dos, elle sourit. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas obligée de camper devant chez lui, et qu'elle passerait une soirée bien plus agréable.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Ses prévisions s'étaient avérées exactes, chaque mouvement était une torture. Le chemin allant des cachots au bureau directorial lui paraissait encore plus long qu'à l'ordinaire. Tous ses muscles semblaient avoir fomenté un complot contre lui pour le faire souffrir à tour de rôle, de manière à ne lui permettre aucune position confortable.

Les douleurs l'avaient prises au réveil, dans son fauteuil, en même temps qu'une très désagréable sensation de froid. Il avait combattu celle-ci en rallumant le feu dans la cheminée, mais ne pouvait malheureusement rien contre les courbatures. Naturellement, son humeur s'en ressentait et les cerveaux de véracrasses qui lui servaient d'élèves allaient certainement servir de défouloir. En arrivant devant la gargouille du professeur Dumbledore, il prononça le mot de passe d'un air prodigieusement agacé. 'Roudoudou' ? Et puis quoi encore ? L'imagination du directeur semblait sans limites. Cette constatation lui fit revenir en mémoire le mot de la veille et le crispa encore plus.

« Ah, Severus, je suis heureux de vous voir. Je suis désolé de vous demander de venir aussi tôt, mais l'heure des cours approche, et nous risquons d'avoir des difficultés à nous voir. En plus, je m'en voudrais de priver vos élèves de votre présence pour cause de convocation chez le directeur, n'est-ce pas ? » Ajouta-t-il, le regard pétillant.

Le sombre professeur des potions ne répondit rien, sachant pertinemment que le directeur avait raison. Celui-ci reprit :

« Nous risquons d'avoir peu de temps pour descendre. Souhaitez-vous déjeuner ici avec moi ?

\- Non merci monsieur, je préfère finir au plus vite. Comme vous l'avez souligné, le temps nous est compté. »

Nullement gêné par cette réponse, le directeur appela un elfe pour lui demander un en-cas. Celui revint quelques secondes plus tard, pour laisser un plateau chargé de victuailles : thé, toasts, marmelade, œufs au plat et bacon le recouvraient. Les yeux du directeur pétillèrent de gourmandise et il s'attaqua au délicieux repas, en faisant signe à l'espion de débuter son rapport.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a appris hier soir l'échec de la mission contre le ministre. L'intervention de l'Ordre a empêché sa capture, mais aucun mangemort n'a été blessé. A part, bien sûr, par le maître lui-même. Il va sans dire qu'il n'a pas apprécié ce 'contretemps' comme il le qualifie. D'ailleurs, l'intervention a été trop rapide, il commence à se douter que quelqu'un vous informe. Il ne me soupçonne pas encore, mais il faudra se montrer plus prudent à l'avenir. »

Albus hocha la tête, tout en ajoutant du sucre dans la tasse de thé. Severus se demanda brièvement comment un organisme humain pouvait supporter une telle quantité de sucre. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête en poursuivant :

« Je n'ai pas d'informations précises sur des projets concernant Potter ( _hormis son désir de le capturer, le torturer puis le tuer_ ajouta-t-il intérieurement).Une cérémonie de marquage doit avoir bientôt lieu. J'aurai plus d'information prochainement. Aucune opération d'envergure n'est prévue dans les temps à venir, surtout après l'échec contre le ministre. Voilà les informations les plus importantes que j'ai pu récupérer. Je vous épargne les détails du déroulement de la réunion, ils seraient déplacés de les évoquer dans ces … circonstances » acheva-t-il d'un ton amer en désignant d'un geste de la main le plateau du petit déjeuner.

« Bien, je vous remercie, Severus, Encore un rapport clair et précis. L'intervention de l'Ordre est due à une autre escarmouche qui avait eu lieu peu de temps avant. Tout le monde était déjà prêt et sur le pied de guerre. Je leur demanderais d'être plus prudents la prochaine fois. De plus, je dois vous avouer que je suis soulagé qu'aucune intervention ne soit nécessaire prochainement, les troupes doivent souffler un peu. Nous ne pourrons pas tenir éternellement à ce rythme. »

Ces dernières paroles n'étant pas vraiment encourageantes, Severus préféra ne rien ajouter. Un silence songeur s'installa entre eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, le directeur sembla émerger de ses pensées. Il reprit :

« Bien, si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, je peux à présent vous demander à nouveau votre collaboration concernant un projet dont j'ai eu l'idée. »

§§§§§§§§§§

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Tonks sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas… Elle avait froid.

Les idées se mettant en place petit à petit dans son cerveau embrumé, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule, dans ce lit où une autre personne aurait dû se trouver. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était griffonné un mot.

 _Nymph', je dois partir en mission. Je reviens dans quelques jours. Nous devrons avoir une vraie discussion. Notre relation n'est pas saine, et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Je viendrais te voir chez toi, à mon retour. Prends soin de toi._

 _Remus_

Une bouffée de colère la saisit d'un coup. Ainsi, il avait semblé convaincu la veille, mais elle allait devoir tout recommencer à son retour. Les mots de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire : « plus vieux que toi », « ne peut pas avoir d'enfants », « passade »… Trop ! C'était trop pour elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et traça une réponse au dos du parchemin, avant de le laisser en évidence sur le lit :

 _Remus, je suis fatiguée de te courir après. Si tu ne veux pas de cette relation, je ne peux pas te forcer. Tu dois avoir raison, je ne suis peut-être pas celle qu'il te faut. Ne viens pas me voir si c'est pour me faire encore une fois la liste des obstacles à notre relation. Épargne ton temps et évite-moi une scène de rupture mélodramatique. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, mais visiblement par pour moi. A bientôt._

 _Tonks_

* * *

 _Voila ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
_

 _A la semaine prochaine :)_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Voici la suite de La valse des apparences_

 _avec des révélations importantes_

 _Enjoy^^_

 _LycorisSnape_

* * *

« C'est absolument hors de question ! Je ne ferai pas ça, vous m'entendez ? Dit Severus d'un ton glacial.

\- Mon cher, je m'attendais à cette réponse mais vous me voyez obligé d'insister. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de seulement réagir. Nous devons agir, même s'il faut pour cela faire des choses qui nous répugnent.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que ce genre d'arguments va fonctionner avec moi ? Faire des choses qui nous répugnent, je vois parfaitement ce que c'est. Trahir ce en quoi on croit ? Ou les gens qui nous ont acceptés ? Je sais aussi ce que cela signifie.

\- Mon garçon, je sais que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir réussir cette tâche. J'ai une totale confiance en vous. Il va falloir terminer cette guerre au plus vite, nous devons tout faire pour cela. Je sais que vous l'avez déjà fait par le passé, avec le succès que l'on connait. Vous devriez le prendre comme un défi, un sujet de recherche si vous préférez. »

Ces dernières paroles eurent le mérite de stopper la réplique qu'il s'apprêtait en lancer d'un ton cinglant. L'excitation de la recherche avait été pour lui une drogue à laquelle il n'avait pas touché depuis des années. Le volet éthique mis à part, la proposition du directeur était tout de même séduisante. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, le professeur Snape se décida :

« Dans l'hypothèse où je réfléchirai à votre proposition, je dois avoir certaines garanties. Tout d'abord, je veux matériellement avoir carte blanche pour le développement, je pense que la Salle sur Demande conviendrait pour cela.

\- Accordé. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Je veux choisir les personnes avec qui cette découverte sera partagée.

\- Severus, mon cher, vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas possible. Nous ne pouvons pas priver nos combattants d'un tel avantage. Cependant, vous serez informé des personnes qui y auront accès. Cela vous convient-il ?

\- Visiblement, je n'ai pas d'alternatives. Je souhaite aussi pouvoir développer une sorte… d'antidote. Rien ne garantit que des mangemorts n'y aient pas accès un jour. Je préfère effectuer les deux développements en parallèle » Après une brève hésitation, il ajouta « Cette condition n'est pas négociable.

-Je vois, dans ce cas, je vous demanderai de garder ce moyen de guérison secret. Nous pourrions l'utiliser si des mangemorts se mettent à utiliser votre découverte. En gardant les membres de l'Ordre dans l'ignorance, il ne devrait pas y avoir de risque de fuites. Seuls vous et moi seront au courant de l'existence de ce contre sort.

\- Je ne sais pas encore la forme que cet antidote pourra prendre, mais j'accepte ces conditions. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais devoir vous quitter. L'heure des cours approche, et comme vous l'avez souligné, mes élèves sont tellement impatients de me voir, que je m'en voudrais de les faire attendre. »

Le retour vers les cachots lui parut bien plus court qu'à l'aller. Les courbatures étaient toujours présentes, mais son esprit bouillonnait d'idées et d'hypothèses. Il savait que la demande du directeur était moralement discutable, mais le chercheur en lui ne pouvait rester indiffèrent : la création d'un sort était un défi tout à fait passionnant, mais une formule capable de bloquer la magie d'un adversaire, le laissant désarmé sur le champ de bataille relevait d'une sorte de Graal. Les avantages stratégiques d'un tel sort étaient indiscutables : bien plus discret qu'un Avada Kedavra, il pouvait être utilisé dans le cadre d'embuscades, et surtout une personne touchée par ce sortilège n'irait pas se faire soigner, inconsciente d'avoir été touchée avant d'en avoir besoin. Un autre avantage résidait dans sa nouveauté : les Impardonnables déclenchaient des alertes au Ministère, mais rien n'était prévu pour les sorts inconnus.

C'était à la fois brillant et machiavélique.

Severus avait parfaitement conscience qu'un tel sort ne resterait pas longtemps secret, et que le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'utiliserait avant longtemps. La création d'un moyen de guérison était donc indispensable.

Il commençait à échafauder des plans et ne faisait pas attention à son environnement lorsqu'il percuta une personne qui arrivait en sens inverse. Par reflexe, il lui saisit les poignets, à la fois pour l'empêcher de tomber, mais aussi pour prévenir les risques de fuite.

« Pourriez-vous faire attention quand vous marchez ! Je retire dix points à… »

Il s'interrompit pour identifier la maison a qui appartenait l'élève fautif. Il masqua alors sa déception lorsqu'il vit que c'était d'une adulte qui se tenait devant lui.

« Miss Tonks. Je ne vais malheureusement pas pouvoir retirer de points à Poufsouffle, j'en suis déçu. Cependant, ma remarque vaut toujours : regardez où vous mettez les pieds. Il me semblait pourtant qu'il s'agissait là des bases requises pour la formation d'auror ? » Un rictus s'étirait maintenant sur ses lèvres.

« Je… Je venais voir le professeur Dumbledore, pour faire mon rapport sur la sécurité. » Malgré leur collaboration au sein de l'Ordre, il l'impressionnait toujours, et elle se sentait obligée de se justifier à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Cette attitude n'avait pas échappé à l'espion, qui s'en amusait à chaque fois.

« Bien, si la sécurité de l'école est assurée par quelqu'un qui ne me voit pas arriver au beau milieu de ce couloir, alors je suis soulagé. Je vais pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles, le Mage Noir va rien pouvoir tenter contre le château. Sur cette constatation rassurante, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Il s'éloigna alors dans un tournoiement de cape, la laissant plantée là, le rouge aux joues. Sa remarque était méchante, mais pas fausse : comment avait-elle pu être assez distraite pour ne pas le voir arriver ?

Elle souffla un grand coup, puis elle reprit son chemin vers le bureau directorial. Décidément, cette journée était pourrie, et il n'était même pas encore 8 heures. Elle entra dans le bureau, après y avoir été invitée par la voix calme du directeur.

« Bonjour, miss Tonks. Quelles nouvelles avez-vous à m'annoncer ?

\- Il s'agit seulement de vous informer de l'organisation de la surveillance du château. Cette semaine, c'est moi qui l'assurerais, avec Kingsley. Cependant, peu de mouvements ennemis ont étés rapporté. Hormis la tentative d'enlèvement du ministre, bien sûr… »

L'entretien dura une dizaine de minutes, durant lesquelles furent évoqués divers problèmes concernant la surveillance de l'école et des environs. Ces rencontres régulières avaient été mises en place depuis le mois de septembre, en même temps que le renforcement de la sécurité de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, l'auror ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Snape et Dumbledore avaient tous les deux utilisés la même formule : Miss Tonks. Cependant, la manière de le dire avait été radicalement différente, le ton doucereux du professeur de potion ressemblait plus à une insulte qu'à une marque de politesse, alors que Dumbledore avait ce ton protecteur, qui faisait se sentir immédiatement en confiance et rassuré.

En arrivant dehors, l'air froid de cette fin novembre la frappa. Elle allait devoir rester à Pré-au-Lard toute la semaine, puis elle retournerait à Londres, au ministère. Elle serait alors chez elle, et pourrait voir la réaction de Lupin à son mot. Soit il viendrait la voir, lui montrant qu'il était prêt pour une véritable relation. Soit il ne viendrait pas… Tonks ferma les yeux en s'empêchant de penser à cette alternative.

Elle plongea la tête dans son écharpe et partit affronter le rigoureux hiver écossais.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Salut à tous_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre de la Valse des apparences_

 _Merci à_ Zeugma412 _pour avoir laissé une petite review_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et vous donnera envie de savoir la suite_

 _Enjoy ^^_

* * *

En sortant de la Salle sur Demande cette nuit-là, après plusieurs heures de recherches infructueuses, Severus se sentait agacé. Cela faisait deux semaines que Dumbledore lui avait lancé un défi de taille, et il ne parvenait pour le moment à aucun résultat digne de ce nom. Les idées qui s'étaient bousculées dans sa tête au départ avaient toutes été testées, les unes après les autres, mais aucune n'avait donné ce qu'il espérait.

Une nouvelle séance de travail venait de s'achever, et tout ce qu'il avait obtenu se résumait à de la fumée. Au sens propre. Un panache de fumée tellement dense qu'il aurait pu servir de diversion, au même titre que la Poudre d'Obscurité du Pérou, qu'il avait confisqué à un Gryffondor quelques jours auparavant.

Face à cet échec manifeste, son humeur ne s'était pas améliorée, il allait devoir passer la fin de sa semaine à la bibliothèque afin de construire de nouvelles hypothèses. Son seul espoir résidait dans le fait que dans cinq jours, les vacances de Noël débuteraient, et qu'il aurait plus de temps à consacrer à ses recherches. Le nombre très réduit d'élèves permettait un allègement de la surveillance et limitait le risque de devoir surveiller des retenues. Il était impensable de se rendre compte le temps qu'il perdait avec ce genre de tracasseries, liées à son statut d'enseignant. Lorsque Dumbledore l'avait engagé plusieurs années auparavant, il s'était bien gardé de le prévenir. Si on ajoutait à cela ses obligations envers le Mage Noir et celles envers l'Ordre, son temps libre consacré à ses recherches en étaient fâcheusement réduit.

Les vacances seraient donc un bon moyen pour lui d'accélérer le rythme, surtout si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas de projets le concernant. Il eut un rictus sinistre lorsqu'il prit conscience de la tristesse de sa situation : son seul espoir était représenté par les vacances qui approchaient. Comme tous ses élèves. Ceux-ci se montraient d'ailleurs de plus en plus excités et en devenaient franchement insupportables, ce qu'il ne pensait humainement pas possible. Il avait cependant un moyen infaillible pour les calmer : des interrogations écrites, qui avaient le mérite de ramener le silence dans le cachot. Il savait cependant que c'était une punition pour lui aussi, car la correction lui ferait perdre encore du temps.

Des rumeurs persistantes prétendaient qu'il était un vampire. C'était absolument ridicule ! N'importe qui passant autant de temps que lui à travailler dans les cachots serait aussi blafard. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps d'aller flâner au bord du lac, ou de partir en vacances.

L'attroupement d'élèves devant la salle où il assurait ses cours lui indiqua qu'il était légèrement en retard. Cela n'arrivant jamais, les élèves avaient commencé à croire à un miracle de Noël. Il prit alors un malin plaisir à refroidir leur enthousiasme en faisant apparaitre au tableau une série de questions. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, mais les rumeurs sur son humeur du moment avaient parcourues le château. L'effet de surprise était donc légèrement atténué, et les élèves avaient eu le temps de se préparer à l'éventualité d'une interrogation. C'était néanmoins ainsi qu'ils auraient dû réfléchir selon le professeur, les questions avaient donc été posées en conséquence.

Il s'était levé tôt ce matin-là pour avoir le temps de faire quelques expériences avant le cours. Il n'aurait donc pas à se fatiguer à essayer de faire rentrer de force des connaissances dans leurs crânes épais. Un silence bienvenu se répandit alors sur la classe, alors que les élèves commençaient à écrire sur leurs parchemins.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était revenue à Londres, et qu'elle attendait que Lupin vienne sonner à sa porte. Chaque jour lui paraissait plus long, et faisait diminuer son espoir. Elle avait appris lors de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre que la mission consistait à s'infiltrer dans une meute de loup-garou. Elle comprenait mieux pour quoi il était parti aussi soudainement. Cependant, elle avait aussi appris qu'il était revenu depuis trois jours, mais qu'elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelles de lui.

Cette constatation la déprimait, et ses cheveux avaient repris leur teinte châtain terne, qu'ils avaient trop souvent en ce moment. Elle regrettait les mots écrits sous le coup de la colère et de la déception. Elle voulait revoir Lupin, il ne fallait pas que leur histoire se finisse comme ça, sur un non-dit. Ils étaient tous les deux ridicules : lui prenant au pied de la lettre son message, et elle qui n'avait pas la force d'aller le voir chez lui. Après tout, la situation était claire, et aller chez lui n'aurait fait que prolonger leurs souffrances mutuelles.

Elle appréhendait leur prochaine rencontre, qui aurait probablement lieu au Square Grimmaurd, en présence de témoins. La situation serait extrêmement gênante pour eux deux. Ils ne pourraient pas se parler en privé sans paraitre suspects, et elle se sentait totalement incapable de l'ignorer si elle l'avait en face d'elle. La situation était totalement inextricable, et elle ne voyait pas qui serait capable de l'aider pour affronter la situation. Elle allait devoir réagir en adulte responsable et sûre d'elle-même, ce qu'elle ne se sentait absolument pas à ce moment-là.

Soudain, les flammes de sa cheminée se teintèrent de nuances vertes, avant de prendre une teinte émeraude uniforme. Son cœur se remplit de joie face à l'exécution de son espoir. Il n'avait pas pu venir en personne, mais donnait signe de vie. Elle se précipita vers l'âtre et vit… sa mère.

Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi avait-elle réagit de cette manière totalement disproportionnée ?

Après l'avoir saluée, sa mère commença à parler de l'organisation du Réveillon de Noël, mais sa fille ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Son attention fut cependant brutalement rappelée :

« … J'ai appris que tu avais réussi à poser un jour de congé pour le 25 décembre, je suis ravie que tu puisses venir chez nous. Un peu de repos te fera du bien, tu as l'air vraiment fatiguée… »

Ainsi, sa mère connaissait déjà les dates de ses congés. Comment avait-elle su ? C'était un mystère, elle avait des informateurs partout, et était certainement mieux renseignée que le Ministre lui-même sur certains sujets. Cette faculté l'amusait habituellement, mais était vraiment gênante cette fois.

Elle avait pensé décliner l'invitation en prétextant un surplus de travail. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment passer la journée avec ses parents. A l'origine, elle aurait dû la passer avec Remus, mais les évènements récents l'avaient obligée à changer d'idée. Elle envisageait maintenant de passer cette journée seule, éventuellement avec une bouteille de whisky pur-feu, et à se lamenter sur son sort. Elle allait devoir trouver une autre excuse et vite, si elle ne voulait pas encore changer de plan.

« Je… Molly m'a invitée à passer Noël chez Sirius, tu sais avec le reste de l'Ordre…. Je suis désolée, j'ai déjà accepté, tu comprends ? »

Cette idée venait de surgir dans son esprit, et ce n'était presque pas un mensonge. Molly ne lui avait pas proposé, mais elle allait probablement le faire dans les prochains jours. Elle avait donc juste anticipé un peu. Elle soignait sa conscience comme elle le pouvait, et lorsqu'elle vit le visage déçu de sa mère, elle eut envie de changer d'avis. Non ! Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de voir ses parents faire des efforts pour éviter le sujet 'Lupin', et cela la mettrait immanquablement mal à l'aise. La blessure était trop récente pour supporter l'air de pitié qu'elle verrait dans leurs yeux.

Sa mère mit rapidement fin à la conversation en voyant que sa fille resterait inflexible, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas vraiment cette attitude. Elle devait se changer les idées, et ne surtout pas rester seule. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille reste à broyer du noir le jour de Noël.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)_


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le nouveau chapitre de _la valse des apparences_

J'espère qu'il vous plaira

Merci à Zeugma412 pour sa review!

Enjoy ^^

* * *

En sortant de la cheminée, Severus épousseta ses vêtements afin de ne pas salir le tapis devant l'âtre. Il refuserait de l'admettre devant lui, mais Dumbledore avait eu raison de le forcer à faire relier sa cheminée à celle du Square Grimmaurd. Il gagnait un temps fou grâce à cela, bien qu'il n'apprécie pas particulièrement ce mode de transport. Il fallait vraiment que le Directeur lui fasse une confiance absolue pour prendre ce risque : la moindre trahison, volontaire ou non, de sa part permettrait aux Mangemorts d'accéder au cœur du Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Severus se demandait d'ailleurs régulièrement s'il méritait cette confiance totale, lui-même doutant parfois de sa capacité à résister aux attraits de la Magie Noire. Oui, il y avait déjà succombé une première fois, rien ne disait qu'il ne recommencerait pas.

La réunion de l'Ordre à laquelle il venait d'assister n'avait pas été très productive. Les membres présents ne semblaient avoir qu'une seule idée en tête : rentrer dans leurs familles respectives afin de fêter Noël dignement. De plus, la réunion devait avoir lieu discrètement car Saint Potter et sa clique étaient présents au Square, et ne manqueraient pas d'essayer d'obtenir des informations confidentielles. La réunion avait donc été écourtée devant le peu d'éléments nouveaux dont ils disposaient.

L'espion s'était réjoui de cette décision, car elle lui permettait de disposer de plus de temps pour ses recherches, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un brin de culpabilité. Il avait récemment échoué à obtenir des informations de la part de Draco Malfoy, alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à le voir en tête à tête après la fête de Slughorn. Cette soirée s'était révélée désastreuse de bout en bout : devoir faire acte de présence était déjà un effort pour lui, qu'il avait consentit après des demandes répétées et _très_ insistantes de l'actuel professeur de potion. Puis s'entendre chanter les louanges de Potter avait été pire encore, il ne savait pas par quel miracle son niveau s'était si brusquement amélioré, mais c'était suspect. Il n'en avait pas le temps, mais il aurait bien aimé découvrir comment ce _prodige_ avait été possible. Enfin, au moment où il pensait que la chance avait tournée, lui offrant Draco sur un plateau, il n'avait pas réussi à le faire parler. La seule information qu'il avait réussi à tirer concernait sa récente maitrise de l'occlumencie, et ce n'était pas franchement une bonne nouvelle. Bellatrix avait vraiment fait du bon travail, et Draco avait visiblement de meilleurs aptitudes que Potter pour cette forme de magie. Lorsqu'il avait tenté de forcer son esprit, afin de découvrir son projet, il avait senti des barrières se former, l'empêchant de parvenir à ses fins. Il n'avait pas osé insisté car le peu de confiance que le jeune homme lui accordait aurait définitivement été détruite. oui, cette soirée de Noël avait été un désastre total.

Une idée toute à fait intéressante lui était venue peu de temps avant la réunion, en entendant Molly parler de ses jumeaux, et de leurs inventions. Malgré son attention flottante, il avait saisi l'essentiel de la conversation, à savoir que peu d'inventions étaient totalement novatrices. La plupart était en fait une adaptation à des fins 'amusantes' de sorts ou de potions déjà existantes. Le sort sur lequel il planchait depuis des semaines était inventé à partir de rien, mais il gagnerait certainement du temps en améliorant simplement un sort classique, pour lui permettre de bloquer la magie de l'adversaire.

Il avait passé une partie de la réunion à réfléchir à la nouvelle façon d'aborder le problème : il faudrait trouver un sort qui bloque l'adversaire comme un _Impedimenta_ , puis le modifier pour toucher seulement le flux magique. Il entreprit alors de remonter à la bibliothèque, cette idée étant la première qui lui paraissait réellement prometteuse depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait déjà développé un sort lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Il y avait passé du temps, et sa motivation principale était de faire souffrir au maximum la personne qui le recevrait. Il avait finalement abouti au sortilège du _Sectumsempra_. Il avait ensuite longuement hésité à l'expérimenter sur Black ou Potter senior mais n'avait finalement jamais pu l'utiliser contre eux. Il avait seulement pu le tester durant sa courte carrière de Mangemort.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un crier au loin. Dans le château habituellement calme à cette période de l'année, ce son était vraiment alarmant. Le professeur se détourna alors de son but, et suivit le bruit. Il finit par le localiser comme venant du bureau du Directeur. En s'approchant, il comprit que les cris provenaient d'une dispute violente, mais il n'entendait qu'une seule voix. La seconde devait surement porter moins loin.

En tournant au coin du couloir, Severus s'arrêta brusquement, totalement stupéfait.

Il n'entendait qu'une voix car il n'y avait qu'une seule voix à entendre, celle de Nymphadora Tonks, et qu'elle se disputait avec la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore. D'après ce qu'il parvenait à comprendre, l'auror voulait voir le directeur, mais la gargouille refusait de libérer le passage. Le professeur s'approcha alors :

« Elle ne vous laissera pas entrer, même si vous continuez ce caprice digne d'une enfant de cinq ans. Le directeur n'est pas là ce soir, et vous l'auriez su si vous étiez venue à la réunion. »

Elle se retourna brusquement, ne l'ayant encore une fois pas entendu arriver.

« Professeur, je ne suis pas venue ce soir car malheureusement, j'avais des obligations. Il fallait absolument que je parle au Professeur Dumbledore, c'est urgent, et je crois que je me suis un peu emportée.

\- En effet… Peut-être pouvez-vous me laisser lui transmettre un message ? Si votre information est si urgente, je suis le mieux placé pour le voir le premier.

\- Non, non… Ce n'est pas … si urgent que ça. Je reviendrai quand il sera là. »

En la voyant rougir comme une collégienne, le Maitre des Potions comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son discours paraissait un peu confus. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Il chercha à comprendre ce changement de comportement : la fatigue ? Non, c'était peu probable. Une gêne intense ? Possible, bien qu'il n'en voie pas la cause.

Son nez expérimenté sentit alors une odeur, qui venait d'elle. De l'alcool ? Oui c'était ça, Tonks était complètement ivre. Tout s'expliquait mieux, et il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa capacité à masquer son état. Elle se tenait droite, arrivait à répondre correctement à ses paroles et n'avait pas le regard vide.

Elle avait dû abuser lors du repas de Noël avec ses parents.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Encore une fois, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, ça en devenait vraiment gênant. Une auror incapable d'entendre quelqu'un arriver dans son dos risquait vraiment de se retrouver dans des situations très délicates. Elle se sentait vraiment ridicule d'avoir été surprise dans une telle situation : se disputer avec une gargouille qui ne lui répondait même pas, en étant complètement ivre était très embarrassant. Elle ne savait pas comment elle ferait lorsqu'elle le rencontrerait la prochaine fois, car même si par bonheur elle oubliait, il se ferait surement un plaisir de le lui rappeler. Quelle honte !

Elle était venue voir le Directeur sur un coup de tête en ayant l'intention de lui parler de Lupin et de lui demander de ne plus partir en mission avec lui. Elle se voyait mal demander à Snape de lui transmettre un tel message. Sur le moment, ça lui avait paru une bonne idée, la meilleure stratégie à adopter. Cependant, face à Snape, ça lui paraissait d'un coup totalement puéril, et elle lui en fut presque reconnaissante d'être intervenu, lui évitant de se ridiculiser devant le plus grand Mage de sa génération.

Elle n'était pas allée à la réunion de l'Ordre, car elle savait que Molly la forcerait à rester manger, ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le moins du monde. Elle était donc restée chez elle, en compagnie d'une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu, à se lamenter sur son sort, et son incapacité à garder un petit-ami. Vers le dernier quart de la bouteille, elle s'était dit qu'un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore s'imposait. Elle avait donc terminé la bouteille pour se donner du courage. En se retrouvant devant le Maitre des Potions, elle regretta immédiatement ses actions, et se jura de ne plus agir aussi légèrement. Cette promesse ne coutait rien, elle serait probablement oubliée en même temps que le reste de cette déplorable soirée.

« Euh… Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenue… que le Directeur était absent… et je vais donc… partir. Désolée pour le dérangement et… euh… joyeux Noël » Bégaya Tonks, avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir presque en courant.

Elle venait de souhaiter un joyeux Noël à Severus Snape, elle devait être encore plus bourrée qu'elle ne pensait. « Joyeux », était-il _joyeux_ des fois ? Savait-il ce que signifiait Noël ? Quelle sombre idiote elle était. Il était écrit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir de conversation normale avec lui !

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous

Voici le nouveau chapitre de La valse, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Merci à Zeugma412 pour sa review!

Enjoy^^

* * *

La pénombre de ce soir de janvier ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Tous les recoins de la ruelle pouvaient cacher de potentiels ennemis, et un simple _Lumos_ risquait de trahir sa position. Le message envoyé par Snape avait été bref mais sans équivoque : _rassemblement Mangemorts, Allée des Embrumes, danger potentiel_. Elle était alors de garde au Square, et c'est elle qui avait reçu le message. Elle avait donc lancé une alerte : Hestia Jones, Alastor Maugrey et Kingsley Shacklebolt avaient répondus. C'était peu, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'attendre plus, et avaient transplanés dans une ruelle sombre de l'allée des Embrumes.

Son œil magique tournant dans tous les sens, Maugrey identifia rapidement les Mangemorts présents. Ils étaient chanceux, car le rassemblement en question était vraiment limité, seulement cinq silhouettes noires étaient visibles. Tonks savait que Snape en faisait partie, Fol-Œil chuchota :

« Il y a les Carrow, cette folle de Bellatrix et son mari. Et bien sûr, Snape » ajouta-t-il d'un air glacial. Il ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance, et doutait toujours de son repentit. « Nous allons seulement observer ce qu'ils font. Je ne pense pas qu'une confrontation frontale soit judicieuse. » Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ils avaient une supériorité numérique, mais leurs adversaires risquaient d'être redoutables, mieux valait ne pas les provoquer.

Le groupe de Mangemorts avançait dans la rue, marchant au vu et au su de tous. Ils arrivaient en terrain conquis, ce qui n'était pas le cas des membres de l'Ordre qui les suivaient discrètement. Alors qu'ils se déplaçaient pour mieux voir où allaient le groupe devant eux, Tonks bouscula malencontreusement une femme. Celle-ci se mit à hurler et à l'insulter, attirant l'attention de toute la rue, Mangemorts inclus. Question discrétion, c'était raté !

Un sort la manqua de peu et alla s'écraser sur le mur derrière elle. Les mangemorts commençaient à attaquer ! Tous les passants se refugièrent dans des boutiques, ne laissant plus que les combattants dans la rue. Les sorts fusaient de part et d'autre, mais aucun camp ne parvenait à prendre l'avantage. Ils étaient le même nombre, et de force équivalente, Snape se contentant d'utiliser des sorts défensifs. Tonks sentit sa capuche glisser de sa tête, rendant son identification aisée. Instantanément, une pluie de sort commença à pleuvoir sur elle :

« Et bien ma nièce, je suis ravie de te revoir ! » La voix et surtout le rire de Bellatrix étaient clairement identifiables. « Je vais enfin pouvoir purger la famille des traitres. J'ai déjà eu Sirius l'année dernière, et maintenant toi. Je suis ravie, ahaha !

\- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui as fait. Il valait bien mieux que toi !

\- Oh, oh, et que vas-tu me faire ? Te métamorphoser devant moi, et me faire mourir de rire ? C'est un bon plan !

\- Je ne suis plus la petite fille qui avait peur de toi, Bellatrix, j'ai grandi et j'ai appris beaucoup de chose, pendant que tu étais en prison. »

Tonks s'énervait et commençait à lancer des sorts de plus en plus puissants et dangereux. Le problème était qu'ils étaient aussi moins précis et Bellatrix n'avait aucun mal à les esquiver. Elle en avait profité pour attirer l'auror un peu à l'écart. Leur combat était donc devenu un duel mortel.

Lorsqu'elle entendit un cri à ses côtés, Tonks comprit que l'un de ses alliés venait d'être touché. Pour voir de qui il s'agissait, elle dressa un bouclier en toute hâte. Bellatrix lança au même instant un sort de découpe qui rebondit dessus. Un instant plus tard, Snape s'écroulait par terre. Il n'avait pas vu le rebond se diriger vers lui, il était trop concentré à éviter les sorts venant des autres combats. Son sang commençait à se répandre par terre et personne ne pouvait venir le secourir, les combats faisant toujours rage.

Voyant cela, Tonks chercha un moyen de lui venir en aide, mais sans risquer sa couverture auprès des autres Mangemorts. Elle était la seule suffisamment proche pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. Elle se souvint soudain d'une technique qu'elle avait apprise quelques années auparavant, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé en combat. Il s'agissait de lancer deux sorts en même temps : un formulé et un informulé qui agiraient simultanément. C'était difficile, mais elle avait déjà réussi.

« _Expulso »_

Le corps du professeur vola quelques instants avant de frapper le mur derrière lui. Concentrée sur le sort informulé, elle n'avait pas pu s'appliquer sur l'atterrissage. En voyant que le sang avait cessé de couler, l'auror comprit qu'elle avait réussi son coup. Le danger étant écarté de ce côté-là, elle put se reconcentrer sur son combat contre sa tante.

§§§§§§§§

Il avait retenu un cri lorsque son dos avait percuté les briques, mais la douleur qu'il avait ressentie avait fallu le faire s'évanouir. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se rendit compte de ce Tonks venait de faire, et il ne put s'empêcher d'en être admiratif : c'était une technique de haut niveau dont il pensait qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Elle venait clairement de lui sauver la mise, et peut-être même la vie. Le combat faisait toujours rage, et il avait été totalement hors d'état de se défendre efficacement. En l'envoyant hors du champ de tir, elle avait eu le bon réflexe. Son sortilège de soin avait aussi fonctionné car le professeur ne sentait plus le liquide rouge se répandre depuis sa blessure. Il prit une profonde inspiration et finit de se soigner lui-même, ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais il ferait avec.

L'utilisation massive d'Impardonnables pendant la bataille avait attiré une escouade d'Aurors. Bellatrix et les autres Mangemorts sentirent que la situation leur échappait, et qu'ils allaient devoir fuir avant d'avoir de sérieux problèmes. La mission serait ajournée suite à ce contretemps, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se faire capturer. Tous les Mangemorts transplanèrent sauf Rodolphus qui se précipita vers Snape pour l'emmener avec lui. Les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres devaient éviter a tous prix de se faire capturer, alors si l'un des leur était blessé, ils devaient faire en sorte de le récupérer.

En arrivant devant le manoir Malfoy, un moment de faiblesse s'empara de lui. Vraiment, le transplanage d'escorte dans son état n'était pas recommandé. Il dû pourtant rapidement se ressaisir car le Seigneur des Ténèbres les attendait et le faire attendre plus n'était certainement pas une bonne stratégie. Le groupe entra alors dans la salle du Trône et chacun s'inclina devant le Maitre. Bellatrix prit la parole pour expliquer le déroulement de l'opération :

« Nous sommes arrivés dans l'allée des Embrumes, comme vous nous l'avez demandé. Au moment où nous allions entrer chez Barjow et Beurck, nous avons entendu des bruits suspects derrière nous. Il se trouve que ma chère nièce avait jugé bon de nous suivre, ainsi que quelques-uns de ses amis. Ils nous ont attaqués, et Severus a été touché. Je pensais que sa blessure était grave » ajouta-t-elle perfidement « La bataille a duré un peu trop longtemps, et des aurors sont arrivés. Nous avons préféré battre en retraite, pour ne pas compromettre notre plan.

\- Severusss ?

\- Oui maitre ?

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Comme l'a dit Bellatrix, j'ai été touché par un sort de découpe, mais j'ai réussi à limiter l'hémorragie. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas reprendre le combat dans cet état.

\- Tu as laissé tes camarades se battre sans les aider ? Je n'aime pas ça. _Endoloris_. »

En se tordant de douleur sur le sol, Severus sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner. En temps normal, ce sort était extrêmement douloureux, dans son état, c'était insupportable. Le maléfice s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes, le Maitre n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps à y consacrer.

« Je ne suis pas satisfait, cette mission devait être rapide et sans danger. Je ne sais pas comment Dumbledore a su où vous étiez, mais je vais découvrir sa source, et lui faire regretter sa trahison. Vous repartirez chez Barjow et Beurk bientôt, il faut vérifier l'avancée des travaux. »

Bellatrix était un peu déçue de la relative clémence du Maitre vis-à-vis du professeur, mais elle sortit de la salle avec les autres sans rien dire.

Severus titubait en marchant, mais réussit à transplaner sans dommage jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard. Cette fois, il allait avoir besoin de repos pour s'en remettre. Cette mission en apparence banale avait été plus fatigante que prévue.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé

Je ne réclame pas, mais ces messages (positifs et négatifs) m'aideraient à m'améliorer...

A la semaine prochaine!


	8. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour à toutes (tous ?)_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre de La valse des apparences_

 _Dans lequel vous allez découvrir quelques conséquences... inattendue du chapitre précédent_

 _Merci à Quetsche, Zeugma412 et Octavia Blacks pour vos reviews. Ca fait vraiment plaisir de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent, au-delà de leur écran._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Professeur ! Professeur ! »

En entendant Tonks l'interpeller alors qu'il traversait le Hall d'entrée, Severus ne put s'empêcher d'être agacé. Certes, elle venait de lui sauver la vie, mais il n'était pas vraiment en état de soutenir une conversation, et aurait préféré retourner directement dans ses appartements pour se reposer. Cependant, l'auror semblait déterminée à lui parler et se dirigea vers lui.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je ne pensais pas que le sort allait ricocher de cette manière sur mon bouclier. J'avais vu que vous utilisiez des sorts de défense, alors j'ai vraiment été surprise que vous ne parveniez pas à le bloquer. Les sorts de Bellatrix sont puissants mais…

\- J'ai commis une regrettable erreur en négligeant une partie du champ de bataille. Les sorts venaient principalement de l'autre côté, et comme Bellatrix semblait s'acharner sur vous, je n'ai pas suffisamment surveillé ce côté. »

Tonks n'en revenait pas : Snape était en train d'avouer qu'il avait fait une erreur, et semblait vouloir s'excuser à son tour. Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme quelqu'un de fier, de sûr de lui et qui n'admettrait jamais d'avoir tort. Il devait être plus blessé qu'il ne le paraissait pour admettre avoir eu un tel moment de faiblesse devant elle. Il poursuivit :

« De plus, votre réaction a été toute à votre honneur. Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris de vous voir utiliser une telle technique magique. La combinaison d'un formulé avec un informulé est une compétence de très haut niveau. Vous avez eu un excellent reflexe sans lequel je ne serais peut-être plus là pour en parler.

\- Euh… et bien, merci professeur » Elle en était sans voix, il venait de lui avouer un moment de faiblesse puis lui avait fait un compliment. Ce n'était jamais arrivé à sa connaissance. Avec elle, ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et son silence commençait à vraiment devenir gênant. Cependant, le professeur le rompit :

« Bon, malgré votre intervention, la journée a été éprouvante, et je dois vous laisser. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, Miss. » Il se retourna pour partir et commença à s'éloigner, lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas. « Au fait, vous avez quitté l'école depuis quelques années maintenant. Je pense qu'il serait temps de cesser de m'appeler Professeur, non ? Vous pourriez utiliser mon nom à présent ? » Sur ces quelques mots, il repartit pour de bon vers les cachots.

Tonks était totalement abasourdie. Elle avait passé la réunion de débriefing à se demander ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Snape pour essayer de s'expliquer, et voilà qu'il n'était non seulement pas en colère contre elle, mais qu'en plus il la remerciait. Décidément, cet homme était une énigme, et ne réagissait jamais comme on s'y attendait. Elle sortit alors du château pour rejoindre la zone transplanage derrière les hautes grilles.

Cette journée n'en finissait pas d'être riche en émotions, car à son arrivée au Square Grimmaurd, elle entendit une voix douloureusement familière. Remus était en train de discuter avec Arthur Weasley dans la bibliothèque. Elle hésita un instant à faire connaitre sa présence, mais le portrait de Walburga Black mit fin au dilemme en se mettant à hurler.

Arthur et Remus se précipitèrent dans le hall d'entrée et tombèrent nez à nez avec Tonks. Une fois le portrait calmé, Arthur serra l'auror dans ses bras en lui demandant comment la filature s'était déroulée. Il était évident qu'il s'était inquiété de son absence prolongée, et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué à quel point ses réponses étaient courtes. Elle avait l'esprit ailleurs, et les questions d'Arthur l'ennuyaient. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : mettre les choses au clair avec Remus, et si possible sans témoin.

Après quelques minutes de ce presque monologue, Remus se prépara à prendre congé de son compagnon, et Tonks en profita pour faire de même. Arthur était rassuré, et elle ne voulait pas perdre l'occasion de voir le loup-garou en privé. Ils sortaient sur le perron lorsque l'auror saisit Remus par le bras. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard l'autorisant à raffermir sa prise pour effectuer un transplanage d'escorte. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, mais Tonks espérait voir un bon signe dans cette acceptation.

§§§§§§§§§§

En arrivant devant le portrait du fondateur de la Très Extraordinaire Société des Potionnistes, Severus ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il pensait qu'il allait juste aller la remercier, puis l'affaire aurait été close. La proposition de l'appeler par son nom avait résulté d'une envie soudaine. Il devait admettre que l'auror l'avait fortement impressionnée, et malgré ses sarcasmes, il savait qu'elle était une excellente combattante. Il se souvenait d'elle comme d'une élève maladroite qui ruinait systématiquement ses potions, mais il avait su qu'elle avait d'excellents résultats scolaires puis professionnels. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la voir sur le terrain jusqu'à ce jour, et il avait pu constater sa bonne réputation était fondée.

Sa surprise lorsqu'il lui avait proposé d'abandonner l'usage de son titre montrait cependant qu'il était resté pour elle son professeur respecté et craint. Il trouvait cela légèrement puéril, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il avait tout fait pour cela.

Il cessa de penser à cette conversation lorsqu'il aperçut la pile de devoir qui restait sur son bureau. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait convoqué alors qu'il était occupé à corriger des copies, et il allait devoir s'y remettre rapidement s'il voulait pouvoir les rendre à ses élèves. Le repos allait donc devoir attendre.

§§§§§§§§§

Le mince espoir auquel Tonks s'accrochait disparut au moment où elle croisa les yeux de Lupin en entrant chez lui. Elle savait que la conversation serait difficile à supporter, mais elle avait choisi de l'accompagner et devait en assumer les conséquences.

Lupin commençait à parler, d'une voix triste mais ferme. Il était en train de lui redire son éternel refrain, sur son âge, sa lycanthropie, la guerre. Au moment où il prononça les mots « ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais de la mienne », elle ressentit comme une décharge en elle. Elle avait pensé que leur histoire avait été différente, mais il utilisait les mêmes lieux communs que les autres. C'était d'une banalité affligeante. Elle comprit à cet instant qu'elle avait cessé de l'aimer, et de s'accrocher à lui. Elle prit alors la décision d'abréger leurs souffrances à tous les deux :

« Lupin, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Tu as raison, nous allons arrêter maintenant. Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais mon mot au pied de la lettre, mais ta décision est prise, et je la respecte. Je te demanderai seulement de rester discret sur notre histoire. Je ne veux pas avoir à subir de regards de pitié. Je voudrais aussi que tu demandes à Dumbledore de ne plus nous envoyer en mission ensemble. »

Lorsqu'il acquiesça, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la maison, probablement définitivement. Curieusement, elle se sentait presque soulagée, elle ne se bercerait plus d'illusions et pourrai enfin aller de l'avant sans avoir à gérer les hésitations du loup-garou.

Elle se doutait que Remus devait être un peu surpris de la rapidité de sa réaction, mais elle avait eu le temps de se préparer inconsciemment pendant les quelques semaines précédentes. Elle s'était lentement détachée de lui, et avait pu prendre ce ton froid et cassant pour rompre définitivement. Elle savait qu'elle ne regretterait pas cette décision.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et donné envie d'en savoir plus ^^_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez des hypothèses sur ce qu'il va se passer, des critiques (constructives si possible^^)_

 _A la semaine prochaine :)_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Hello! Hello !_

 _Voici le chapitre 8 de La valse, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez_

 _Merci à Quetsche, Caro1005line, Zeugma412 et OctaviaBlacks pour vos reviews._

 _Ca fait tellement plaisir de les lire !_

 _Quetsche, je n'ai pas pu te répondre_ : Tout d'abord, merci pour les compliment (c'est cool que ça te fasse rêver^^). Je dois dire que c'est la première fois qu'on me dit que mes chapitres sont trop courts^^, je vais essayer d'améliorer ça, mais je ne promets rien dans l'immédiat, car un certain nombre de chapitre est déjà rédigé, donc je verrais lors de la relecture :)

 _Maintenant: place à la lecture !_

* * *

Lors de son arrivée dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, il ne pensait pas se retrouver nez à nez avec elle. Tonk avait été convoquée en même temps que lui, afin d'informer le Directeur des derniers évènements. Celui-ci venait seulement de revenir d'une de ses mystérieuses absences, et n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt. Severus prit un malin plaisir à décrire l'intégralité de la réunion, suite à l'échec de la mission et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil discret à l'auror à chaque fois qu'il décrivait une torture qu'il avait dû endurer. Son regard effaré valait toutes les tortures du monde. Elle semblait se plonger pour la première fois dans les réalités effrayantes du monde des ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vue dans le bureau du directeur, il avait d'abord voulu rebrousser chemin, ne souhaitant pas exposer au monde de tels instants de faiblesses. Cependant, son arrivée avait été repérée, et toute tentative d'évitement aurait été vouée à l'échec. Il avait donc décidé de choquer l'auror afin de limiter les informations qu'elle irait répéter aux autres membres de l'Ordre. Au fil de la réunion, cette stratégie lui paraissait de plus en plus adaptée. En effet, Tonks ne parvenait plus à cacher le choc que le récit lui faisait : elle comprenait a présent le risque qu'elle lui avait fait prendre au cours de cette escarmouche, et à quel point la décision de répondre à la provocation des Mangemorts avait été téméraire.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été clément avec lui, mais il voulait faire comprendre à Tonks la stupidité de sa réaction. Mais il lui paraissait encore plus important de mettre les choses au point concernant leur conversation dans le hall. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un instant d'égarement lié à une fatigue excessive. En lui expliquant les circonstances précédentes, il espérait que sa réaction serait comprise, et surtout qu'elle ne prendrait rien au sérieux.

La conversation qu'il avait eue avec son ancienne élève lui paraissait encore surréaliste. Son rôle au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait pas réussi à la faire changer de statut à ses yeux. Ses capacités de combattantes s'étaient révélées au cours de ce combat, et elle lui paraissait d'un coup bien plus intéressante. Cependant, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle, une chose qui avait changé récemment et qui la rendait plus vulnérable. Il espérait la choquer pour la faire craquer et savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Peu de temps avant la fin de la réunion, Severus surprit une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Il comprit alors que son manège avait été repéré par le directeur. Il était habituellement avare de détails et faisait en sorte de les éluder, les tentatives de réconfort qui lui étaient offertes en retour ne le faisait que se sentir faible ou pitoyable. L'espion faisait donc en sorte de ne pas donner l'impression d'être affecté par la situation. En voulant choquer l'auror, il avait certainement été trop loin, et avait rappelé au Directeur que celui-ci lui demandait des choses terribles.

« Severus, j'aimerais te parler quelques instants. Après cette réunion.

\- Bien Monsieur, je resterai si vous le souhaitez »

Cette soudaine apostrophe l'agaça profondément. Il était un espion, mais il avait été suffisamment distrait pour laisser ses pensées s'afficher sur son visage ! Le directeur allait lui demander des explications à ne plus finir et il sentait déjà un mal de tête commencer à poindre.

§§§§§§§§§

La conversation qui suivit n'aborda cependant pas les sujets sensibles que l'espion avait craints. Le directeur souhaitait seulement lui demander d'examiner une nouvelle fois sa main blessée. L'examen n'avait pas été des plus rassurant : la malédiction continuait à se répandre, fortement ralentie par les soins de Severus, mais l'issu semblait plus claire que jamais.

« Severus, vous semblez préoccupé en ce moment. Commença Dumbledore prudemment.

\- Ah bon, c'est curieux, je ne risque pas ma vie tous les jours, sous les ordres d'un psychopathe assoiffé de pouvoir. Attendez, si en fait, alors excusez-moi d'avoir l'esprit un peu ailleurs.

\- Mon garçon, je sais bien, mais je voulais dire… j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre. Vous pouvez m'en parler, vous savez.

\- Monsieur, je sais parfaitement ce que vous vouliez dire. Il n'y a rien en ce moment qui soit inhabituel. Je suis peut-être un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

\- En êtes-vous certain ? Est-ce à propos de la requête que je vous ai faite ?

\- Laquelle ? » Demanda Snape d'un ton froid.

D'un mouvement de la tête, le directeur indiqua sa main et la malédiction, évoquant son meurtre programmé.

« Avez-vous des doutes ?

\- Naturellement que j'ai des doutes. Vous me demandez d'assassiner de sang-froid l'un des plus grand directeur de Poudlard, d'attirer l'opprobre sur mon nom, plus qu'elle n'y est déjà, et de continuer comme si de rien n'était. Alors oui, j'ai des doutes, je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de le faire au moment venu. » Voyant que le directeur s'apprêtait à l'interrompre, il poursuivit néanmoins « Vous m'avez déjà expliqué les raisons de votre demande, et je les comprends, inutile de me le répéter comme si j'étais une première année particulièrement obtus, j'ai parfaitement compris la première fois. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, il m'arrive d'avoir des remords. De détester tout ce que je fais, et d'avoir envie de tout arrêter, ou de lui laisser découvrir la vérité… » Ces derniers mots étaient sortis dans un filet de voix, mais restaient parfaitement audibles pour son interlocuteur.

Le légendaire regard pétillant du directeur avait perdu son éclat, et il semblait seulement prendre conscience de tous les sacrifices auquel l'espion consentait.

Snape se leva alors et demandant silencieusement si l'entretien était terminé. Sans objection de la part de Dumbledore, il sortit de la pièce en sentant le regard bleu posé sur lui.

Il devait l'admettre, la réaction de Severus avait surpris le directeur. Lui qui avait suivi ses instructions à la lettre depuis tant d'années semblait sur le point de changer cet état de fait. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce changement, il avait toujours réussi à le persuader de faire ce qu'il lui demandait, aussi déplaisant soit-il. S'il n'y parvenait pas par des arguments de raison, il faisait appel à sa conscience et ses remords. C'était violent, mais indubitablement efficace. Il avait mauvaise conscience de devoir recourir à ce genre d'extrémités, mais en temps de guerre il était parfois indispensable d'avoir des moyens de pression suffisants.

Cependant, cette fois-ci était différente. Severus n'avait même pas cherché à argumenter, à lui montrer à quel point l'idée était folle. Non, il avait parlé de sa propre volonté, et de son incapacité morale à exécuter cet ordre. C'était nouveau, et pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Tout son plan reposait là-dessus, et il ne pouvait pas permettre la moindre faiblesse à l'espion.

§§§§§§§§§

Le soir venu, dans la Grande Salle, le directeur jeta quelques coups d'œil discrets au directeur de Serpentard, et ce qu'il vit ne le rassurait pas. En essayant de le regarder d'un point de vue objectif, il était vrai que Snape avait l'air fatigué. Son teint pâle était à présent cadavérique, des cernes mangeaient son visage et il avait maigrit de façon effrayante. Ses impressionnantes robes masquaient généralement sa minceur naturelle, mais il prenait seulement conscience que le professeur avait tellement maigri qu'il s'en tenait légèrement vouté. Cette dernière constatation lui fit prendre la décision de chercher la première occasion pour empêcher la moindre faiblesse au moment crucial.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu_

 _Je tiens à signaler que malgré les apparences, ce chapitre est relativement important pour la suite de l'histoire (je le sais car elle est déjà écrite ;) )_

 _N'hésitez SURTOUT pas à laisser des commentaires, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir un retour sur ce qu'on écrit !_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Hello ! Hello !_

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre de_ La valse des apparences

 _Merci beaucoup à Zeugma412, Caro1005line, Quetsche, ElwennSnape, Skinfaxi (plein de fois) pour vos reviews/encouragements/critiques constructives_

 _C'est ça qui me motive à continuer et à essayer de m'améliorer_

 _Merci aussi à Yllsnyaeet Sushi pour vos review sur l'OS !_

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, les coups frappés à sa porte sortirent le professeur Snape de la concentration dans laquelle il était plongé depuis quelques heures, occupé à corriger les devoirs désastreux de ses quatrièmes années. Il commençait d'ailleurs à se demander s'ils avaient réellement eu cours les années précédentes.  
Il était légèrement surpris, il n'attendait personne en particulier ce soir-là, il ne pouvait donc s'agir là que de l'un de ses Serpentard. Ils savaient tous qu'ils pouvaient venir voir leur directeur de maison quand ils le souhaitaient, en cas de problème grave. Mais ils savaient aussi qu'il me fallait pas le déranger pour des futilités, les conséquences en auraient été peu agréables. C'est pour cela qu'il était rarement dérangé, les problèmes mineurs étant réglés par les élèves en interne.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte, prêt à parer à toutes éventualités.

Sa surprise augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'il se trouva face à une chevelure turquoise, surmontant le visage en cœur de Tonks. Sans un mot, il s'effaça pour lui laisser le passage, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de la raison de sa présence dans les cachots.

Après s'être installée sur la chaise face au bureau professoral, elle commença.

« Professeur, je voudrais...

\- Il me semble vous avoir autorisé à utiliser mon prénom. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez déjà des problèmes de mémoire. Je vous prie donc de prendre ma remarque en compte.

\- Euh, oui, Severus. Voilà, je suis venue m'excuser pour l'incident de l'autre jour, et surtout pour ses conséquences. Ma maladresse vous a causé...

\- Quelques désagréments. » Compléta-t-il. « Il est évident que vous l'ignoriez, et vous n'avez pas à en être désolée, vous n'étiez pas au bout de la baguette en question je crois. En revanche, cette maladresse a failli me tuer, et j'aimerais que cette affaire vous serve de leçon. Malheureusement, je crains que ce ne soit un rêve inaccessible. » Acheva-t-il, d'un air las. Cependant, Tonks eu l'impression d'y détecter quelque chose d'autre. Sous l'ironie froide du propos, il y avait autre chose, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier, mais qui rendait cette phrase beaucoup moins blessante qu'elle n'aurait dû.

La conversation prenait un tour qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Elle était venue s'excuser, et voilà que le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, et accessoirement la victime de son erreur, était en train de lui remonter le moral. S'il n'avait pas été en face d'elle, elle aurait certainement éclaté de rire devant cette situation incongrue. N'ayant pas le cœur à rire, elle ne savait pas comment terminer cette conversation avant qu'elle ne devienne encore plus gênante. Le pire scénario possible se produisit alors : un silence pesant s'installa, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Elle s'obligea à le rompre

« Prof... Severus, je vous remercie de votre attention, je dois à présent vous quitter pour... quitter le château... » Acheva-t-elle difficilement.

Il avait réellement un don pour la mettre mal à l'aise lorsqu'il la regardait comme il le faisait à cette instant, droit dans les yeux et l'expression indéchiffrable.

La porte claqua avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter un mot. L'auror était venue sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement ses pourquoi, puis était répartie comme si elle venait de voir un basilic en liberté. Se replongeant dans les corrections qu'elle avait interrompues, il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer suffisamment pour trouver de nouvelles remarques acerbes à annoter dans les marges. C'était chez lui le signe qu'il fallait arrêter, au risque de perdre une réputation soigneusement entretenue depuis des années.

§§§§§§

Il se dirigea alors vers son laboratoire personnel, afin de surveiller l'évolution de l'antidote en développement. L'atmosphère dans son laboratoire avait toujours eu cet effet apaisant sur lui, et la confection d'une potion lui permettait généralement de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Son esprit analytique reprenait chaque élément de ce qui le tracassait, puis le décomposait jusqu'à lui permettre de comprendre la situation, et surtout d'en tirer le meilleur parti possible. Il avait découvert cela très jeune, lors de ses premiers cours de potion avec le professeur Slughorn, puis n'avait cessé de trouver refuge dans la vue réconfortante d'un chaudron bouillonnant.

Les recherches entreprises pour le projet du directeur avait enfin prit un tour plus plaisant. Les progrès étaient notables, aussi bien concernant la partie sortilège, que pour la partie potion. Cependant, il se trouvait confronté à un problème de taille : il testait habituellement ses inventions sur lui-même, ou sur des animaux. Dans le cas présent, il ne pouvait tester le sort sur lui-même, car si la potion ne fonctionnait pas, il serait bloqué dans cet état de cracmol, et il ne pouvait tester l'antidote avant le sort. Il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'être confronté à une difficulté de cette nature. Il allait devoir tester le sort sur une créature magique, puis espérer que les effets seraient les mêmes pour un être humain.

En levant le sortilège de stase, il vit avec satisfaction de délicates volutes s'élever au-dessus de la potion couleur acier. Cette partie du travail avait été relativement rapide : les potions restaient tout de même son domaine de compétence, et il était bien plus facile de faire des recherches lorsqu'on avait une idée précise de ce que l'on cherchait. Une fois le sort correctement développé, la potion avait presqu'été un jeu d'enfant. Si l'on exceptait ce problème de test.

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre dans son bureau, indiquant qu'un elfe venait d'obtenir le triste privilège d'apporter un plateau repas au sinistre professeur de potions. Severus savait que le directeur nourrissait une obsession maladive concernant la qualité de ses repas. Il envoyait un elfe à chaque fois qu'il loupait un repas dans la Grande Salle. Ce qui arrivait relativement souvent. Par esprit de contradiction, Severus n'en touchait jamais aucun, et faisait en sorte de le faire savoir au directeur. Il y voyait là une sorte de possibilité de rébellion, impossible dans les autres aspects de sa vie. C'était une réaction puérile, mais l'habitude s'était installée.

Il sortit pour congédier l'elfe lorsqu'une idée surgit dans son esprit : il avait besoin d'une créature magique, qui réagirait sensiblement comme un humain, et qui ne pourrait pas se dérober. Un elfe de maison ferait parfaitement l'affaire, à condition d'avoir l'accord du directeur. Severus prit alors le plateau et commença à bâtir un argumentaire pour convaincre Dumbledore de le laisser utiliser l'un des elfes de Poudlard.

L'elfe fut tellement surpris de le voir sortir et lui prendre le plateau des mains qu'il manqua de le faire tomber. C'était la première fois de mémoire d'elfe que le professeur ne renvoyait pas méchamment le plateau ainsi que son contenu. Ne sachant que faire, l'elfe restait là, légèrement hébété devant cette attitude si peu commune et s'attendant à se faire réprimander pour une raison ou une autre.

« Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ?

\- Euh, rien… Je reviendrais tout à l'heure pour reprendre le plateau, monsieur »

Un craquement suivit, et Severus sourit intérieurement de la surprise de l'elfe. Il ne pensait pas que ces habitudes étaient aussi connues chez les serviteurs de Poudlard. Il mâchonna distraitement un morceau de pomme de terre, en réfléchissant aux modifications à apporter à la potion pour qu'elle puisse être adaptée aux petites créatures.

Cette phase de test serait aussi un bon moyen de rester à Poudlard et de laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres se calmer. Il savait d'expérience que lorsqu'il était contrarié, il valait mieux éviter d'apparaitre devant lui trop souvent. Cette stratégie d'évitement toute serpentarde, serait crédible. Il suffisait de faire en sorte d'informer le Mage Noir qu'il faisait des recherches, mais d' « oublier » de l'informer des résultats. Il pourrait alors avoir quelques jours, voire quelques semaines de tranquillité. Ses amitiés au sein des Mangemorts lui permettraient de rester au courant des évènements les plus importants.

Décidément, ce plan était parfait, il ne manquait plus que les elfes.

* * *

 _Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une petite review_

 _J'espère qu'Hermione ne passe pas dans le coin, car je risque d'avoir quelques problèmes avec la_ SALE _:)_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Hello ! Hello !_

 _On est mardi, ce qui veut dire... nouveau chapitre de 'La valse des apparences' !_

 _Encore une fois je remercie vraiment_ Octavia Blacks, Skinfaxi, caro1005line, ElwennSnape _et_ Zeugma412 _pour vos reviews_

 _Ca me fait tellement plaisir (et n'hésitez pas à les imiter ^^)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le rendez-vous que le sombre professeur lui avait fixé l'avait surprise. Une rencontre dans un endroit peu fréquenté de Pré-au-Lard avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Tonks se forçait tout de même à faire confiance au professeur Snape. Après tout, c'était une demande expresse de Dumbledore.

En poussant la porte grinçante du pub désert ce soir-là, quelques jours après leur dernière rencontre, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce spectacle. Elle avait été légèrement retenue et avait donc quelques minutes de retard. Ces quelques minutes avait été suffisantes pour que le professeur s'endorme, la tête posée sur sa paume, et le coude sur la table.

Cette vision était tellement surprenante qu'elle ne parvenait pas à y croire, il lui sembla qu'il allait ouvrir brusquement les yeux en lui faisant une remarque acerbe. Cependant, ce moment ne venait décidément pas, et elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager. Son visage habituellement peu avenant était maintenant franchement laid. De profonds cernes marquaient ses yeux, des fils d'argent striaient ses cheveux de jais et une expression soucieuse était visible malgré son sommeil, il semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans. Elle réalisa soudain que son attitude entière montrait son épuisement et sa faiblesse, cela lui avait échappé jusqu'à présent, mais son regard parvenait à maintenir l'illusion lorsqu'il était éveillé. A présent que ces yeux étaient fermés, elle pouvait se concentrer sur le reste de sa personne, et ce qu'elle voyait ne la rassurait pas vraiment sur la santé de l'espion.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que le professeur n'aurait pas aimé être surpris dans un tel moment faiblesse. Elle commença alors à se demander comment le réveiller sans froisser sa susceptibilité.

Elle choisit la solution la plus crédible, à savoir trébucher et faire tomber une chaise. Le bruit le réveillerait et pourrait sauver les apparences. Elle ignorait la raison de ce rendez-vous, et ne voulait pas le mettre en rogne dès le début. Elle mit alors son projet à exécution, et celui-ci réussit au-delà de ses espérances.

« Eh bien, miss Tonks, vous n'avez pas mis en application mes conseils. Vous ne regardez toujours pas où vous mettez les pieds »

Cette remarque avait fusé, comme si l'homme n'avait pas été endormi un seconde auparavant. Intérieurement, elle fut impressionner de sa capacité à ne jamais être prit au dépourvu, même au réveil.

« Bonsoir…Severus. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez donné rendez-vous dans cet endroit sinistre ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas assister aux prochaines réunions de l'Ordre, et j'aurai besoin d'un relai pour transmettre les éventuelles informations que je pourrais obtenir. Pourriez-vous remplir ce rôle ?

\- Si vous le souhaitez. Mais pourquoi moi ? Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall seraient plus à même de vous rencontrer plus facilement, non ? Je veux dire… ça ne me dérange pas de vous aider, mais c'est une demande un peu surprenante.

\- Je comprends vos interrogations. Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas au château en ce moment, et le professeur McGonagall à suffisamment de choses à gérer en son absence. De plus, étant en charge de la surveillance du château, votre présence répétée ne paraitra pas suspecte.

\- Vous avez raison. Préférez-vous que nous nous rencontrions dans ce pub, ou au château ? » Elle avait adopté un ton professionnel lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'une réunion de travail.

« Au château, je ne pourrais pas venir car j'aurai des travaux importants à effectuer qui m'empêcheront de m'absenter de façon prolongée. Cependant, si vous persistez dans vos retards, votre rôle risque d'être inutile et les réunions me feraient perdre moins de temps.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai eu un contretemps. »

Il ne manquait pas de toupet, elle n'était pas si en retard que ça ! Et puis grâce à elle, il avait pu faire une petite sieste.

« Bien, je vous préviendrais en cas de besoin.

\- Attendez, si vous restez au château tout le temps, comment ferez-vous pour obtenir des informations ?

\- Excellente question, miss Tonks, à laquelle je me permettrais de ne pas répondre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée »

Il se leva, et parti dans un tournoiement de cape, la laissant abasourdie devant une telle preuve d'impolitesse. Il lui avait clairement dit de se mêler de ses affaires !

Elle se leva à son tour, et partit pour rentrer chez elle, moyennement ravie d'avoir à faire avec cet individu si versatile. Un jour, il lui remontait le moral et un autre la traitait comme une enfant trop curieuse.

Le professeur était satisfait du déroulement de cette entrevue. L'auror avait accepté plus facilement qu'il ne s'y était attendu, et n'avait pas posé trop de questions, contrairement à son habitude. Il faut dire qu'il avait fait en sorte d'éviter qu'elle ne pose des questions auxquelles elle n'aurait pas obtenu de réponse. Il avait bien conscience d'avoir agi de manière totalement discourtoise, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en conversations mondaines.

Il devait à présent aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander l'autorisation de faire des tests sur les elfes du château. En présentant les bons arguments, il devrait pouvoir parvenir à ses fins. Cette négociation ne serait tout de même pas une partie de plaisir.

§§§§§§§§§

« Etes-vous certains qu'il s'agit de la meilleur solution ? »

Le directeur commençait à sérieusement l'agacer, cela faisait dix minutes qu'il lui expliquait en quoi le recours aux elfes était indispensable, mais il ne parvenait pas à le convaincre. Soudain, une idée jaillit dans l'esprit du professeur Snape :

« Vous m'aviez promis de m'offrir votre entier soutien matériel. Cela faisait partie de notre accord. J'ai besoin d'un elfe, vous devez me l'accorder. »

La demande était un peu sèche, mais il fallait terminer cette négociation. Cette journée était interminable, et voir le vieux directeur en train de tergiverser pour un elfe mettait sa patience à rude épreuve. L'expression surprise de son interlocuteur montrait qu'il avait été encore plus brutal qu'il ne le voulait.

« Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas m'y opposer. Je m'interroge donc sur l'utilité de votre démarche : pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé l'autorisation, si je n'ai pas le choix ?

\- Je… suis désolé. La journée a été longue, et j'ai perdu patience. Bien sûr que vous avez le choix. Je vous propose cette idée car je n'en ai pas d'autre pour le moment. Je dois avancer dans mes recherches, et cette solution est la plus facile à mettre en œuvre pour le moment.

\- Mon garçon, prenez un peu de repos. Je vois bien que vous êtes épuisé. Vous ne pourrez pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme. Je vous enverrais un elfe lorsque vous en aurez besoin.

\- Merci, monsieur le directeur. »

Severus sortit du bureau et laissa éclater sa colère. Prendre du repos ? A qui la faute s'il était dans cet état ? Le directeur se souciait du bien-être de ses elfes, mais de celui de son professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal ne lui importait pas ! Il avait dû faire preuve de toute la subtilité de Serpentard pour parvenir à ses fins. Le directeur avait eu l'impression de lui faire une faveur, après qu'il se soit montré repentant. C'était une tactique très connue, mais redoutablement efficace : donner peu pour recevoir beaucoup. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs que Dumbledore, pourtant rompu a toutes sortes de négociations de haute voltige se soit fait avoir aussi facilement. Enfin, le principal était accompli, il aurait un elfe sur lequel faire ses essais de sortilèges, et de potions, et c'était le principal.

Alors qu'il retournait vers ses appartements, il entendit un chuchotement venant d'une salle de classe dont la porte était entrouverte. Il s'approcha silencieusement, et vit par l'entrebâillement deux élèves dans une situation « équivoque ». Il avait toujours aimé soigner ses entrées, il chercha d'abord à identifier les coupables : une Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle, tous deux de sixième année. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte en grand, et dit d'un ton doucereux :

« Je crois que les sabliers de Serdaigles et Poufsouffle se verront allégés de cinquante points chacun. Et comme je vois que vous n'êtes pas suffisamment fatigués pour aller vous coucher après vos cours, je pense qu'une retenue demain soir avec moi ne vous dérangera pas ? »

Les coupables avaient une expression interdite sur le visage, ce qui contribua à lui remonter le moral. Le professeur avait hâte d'être au lendemain, les deux élèves n'oseraient pas le regarder dans les yeux après cette soirée. Finalement, la journée avait mieux finit qu'elle n'avait commencé.

* * *

 _L'art d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment... ^^_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine :D_

 _(N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot, ils me font teeeeellement plaisir)_


	12. Chapitre 11

_Hello! Hello!_

 _Et voici la suite de La valse des apparences_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il sert un peu de transition, mais il est important, promis ^^_

 _Merci beeeeaucoup à_ Zeugma412 _,_ KeanaB _,_ Octavia Blacks _,_ chizuru300 _et_ ElwennSnape _pour vos reviews,_

 _je le dis à chaque fois, mais ça fait trop plaisir :D_

 _Place à la lecture !_

* * *

Le week-end suivant, la potion était enfin terminée, et la phase de test pouvait enfin commencer. Severus envoya un message au Directeur, via la cheminée, pour lui demander de tenir sa promesse. Quelques minutes plus tard, un pop retentit dans son bureau, l'informant de l'arrivée d'un elfe.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu, et ignorait donc son nom. En y réfléchissant, il ne connaissait le nom d'aucun des elfes du château. Il les voyait mais n'y faisait jamais attention, il était donc fort possible qu'il ait déjà vu celui-ci auparavant, sans s'en souvenir. Il avait l'air terrorisé, et Severus se demanda brièvement s'il risquait de se défendre s'il faisait des tests. Après tout, les elfes étaient des créatures magiques puissantes, il risquait de vouloir se défendre, même involontairement. Cependant, il ne n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser, et devait prendre ce risque.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Fitzy, professeur, le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à Fitzy de venir ici, alors Fitzy est venu.

\- Bien, je voudrais faire une expérience, et j'ai besoin de toi pour cela. Je te lancerai un sort, puis je te ferai paire quelques tests, puis je te donnerai une potion. Une fois qu'une deuxième série de tests aura été faite, tu pourras partir. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui, professeur »

Visiblement, les explications n'avaient pas été de nature à la rassurer.

« Bien sûr, tu n'auras pas mal, et tu n'auras pas de séquelles.

\- D'accord, professeur. Fitzy fera tout ce que le professeur demandera, car le professeur Dumbledore l'a demandé à Fitzy. »

Bon, c'était mieux que rien, l'elfe n'essayerait pas de se défendre. Severus s'éclipsa quelques secondes vers son laboratoire pour aller chercher la fiole d'antidote.

La phase cruciale des tests était arrivée. Severus sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers l'elfe et murmura _Claudebant_ , en faisant un mouvement compliqué avec sa baguette. Une brume argentée apparu à l'extrémité de sa baguette, puis fondit sur l'elfe. Celui-ci avait écarquillé les yeux pendant le processus. Constatant qu'il ne ressentait rien de particulier, il se détendit légèrement. Le professeur commença à lui poser une série de questions, tout en notant les réponses sur un parchemin.

Arrivé au bout de la liste de question, celui-ci posa sa plume sur le bureau, puis demanda à l'elfe de la faire léviter. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi le professeur lui demandait de faire cette action saugrenue, Fitzy claqua des doigts pour faire ce qui lui était ordonné ces yeux s'écarquillèrent alors brusquement lorsqu'il vit que la plume restait parfaitement immobile. Il réessaya à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'il en était devenu incapable. Sa voix, devenue suraiguë par la panique, brisa le silence :

« Fitzy ne comprend pas monsieur, Fitzy n'y arrive pas.

\- Je vois cela, essaie alors de faire autre chose. Fais la disparaitre ! »

L'elfe essaya alors, mais rien n'y faisait, il avait perdu ses pouvoirs. En désespoir, il tenta alors de transplaner, mais la sensation si familière de cette action ne se fit pas sentir.

En levant les yeux vers ce professeur qui venait de lui faire perdre tous ses pouvoirs, l'elfe vit qu'un rictus satisfait flotter sur ses lèvres. Il comprenait alors l'effet du sort qu'il venait de subir. Décidément, sa mauvaise réputation auprès des elfes n'était pas usurpée. Qu'allait-il faire à présent, sa raison de vivre était de travailler dans les cuisines de Poudlard, et sans magie il devenait inutile. C'était la pire humiliation qu'un elfe pouvait subir. Il allait sûrement recevoir un vêtement ! Et il ne trouverait plus jamais de maitre ! Et il mourrait dans le déshonneur ! Et…

« Bois ça à présent ! »

Le professeur lui tendait la fiole qu'il avait été cherché dans le laboratoire. Fitzy ne voulait pas la boire, mais il s'agissait d'un ordre direct, et il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il fit donc ce qu'on lui ordonnait, persuadé qu'il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Cependant, là encore, rien ne vint. Aucune sensation particulière ne se fit sentir, et le professeur recommença a poser ses questions. Exactement les mêmes que la première fois. A nouveau, il posa la plume et demanda à l'elfe de la faire léviter. Espérant de toutes ses forces que quelque chose se produirait, Fitzy claqua des doigts. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait redouté, il se posa quelque chose : la plume s'enflamma et finit en petit tas de cendre sur le bureau.

« Fitzy est désolé, professeur, Fitzy ne comprend pas…

\- Ce n'est rien. » Coupa le professeur, une expression contrariée sur le visage.

Il savait très bien que l'elfe n'avait pas fait exprès, et que ce devait être un effet secondaire de la potion qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Il attira alors à lui une autre plume, nota quelque chose sur le parchemin et une troisième fois la posa sur le bureau.

« Fais la brûler, maintenant »

L'elfe ferma les yeux, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer et claqua les doigts. Aucun bruit suspect, ce n'était pas bon signe. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit la plume… léviter. Il ne savait pas ce que le professeur lui avait fait, mais il s'agissait certainement d'une malédiction.

« Bon, visiblement, certains de tes pouvoirs ont subi une modification. La potion doit être améliorée. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi dans l'immédiat, tu vas pouvoir partir. Je préviendrai le professeur Dumbledore de ce qui t'arrive. Il fera en sorte de te trouver un travail adapté. N'en parle surtout pas aux autres elfes. Lorsque la nouvelle potion sera prête, je t'aiderai à retrouver tes pouvoirs. »

L'elfe tenta de transplaner, mais vit seulement ses oreilles s'allonger. Un second claquement de doigts le fit disparaitre. Apparemment, la potion n'était pas au point : elle avait tendance à inverser les effets des sorts. De longues nuits de travail en perspective…

La bonne nouvelle de la journée concernait le sort, celui-ci fonctionnait parfaitement, et ne semblait pas avoir d'effets secondaires particuliers. Une fois reçu, il était quasiment indétectable, ce qui correspondait parfaitement à la demande du directeur.

Grâce à cette expérimentation, les recherches venaient de faire un pas de géant, il commença à lister ce qu'il restait à faire : faire un rapport à Dumbledore, améliorer la potion, refaire un test, puis s'il était concluant, passer à l'expérimentation humaine. Là encore, il allait être difficile de trouver quelqu'un sur qui faire les tests. Il avait encore un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, mais il devrait se pencher sur cette question, tôt ou tard.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'a lui, il aurait fait les essais sur des élèves en retenue : au lieu de leur faire récurer des chaudrons, une expérimentation scientifique aurait été beaucoup plus utile pour tout le monde. Il était sûr que le nombre d'élèves inattentifs en cours aurait drastiquement diminué. Cependant, vu les difficultés qu'il avait eues pour convaincre le directeur à propos d'un elfe de maison, il savait que c'était peine perdue pour lui demander un élève.

Il se leva alors pour entrer dans ses appartements personnels. Pour ce soir, il allait s'octroyer une pause dans les recherches. Comme Dumbledore lui avait dit, il fallait qu'il se repose…

§§§§§§§§

Quelques étages plus hauts, l'auror Tonks se dirigeait vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, pour lui faire son rapport sur la sécurité du château.

* * *

 _Voilà !_

 _N'hésitez SURTOUT pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est super important pour moi :)_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	13. Chapitre 12

_Hello! Hello!_

 _J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end prolongé, et que vous êtes en forme pour ce nouveau chapitre de La valse des Apparences_

 _10 000 mercis aux lecteurs(trices) qui m'ont laissé des review cette semaine!_

 _Donc une grande ovation à_ Caro1005line _,_ KeanaB _,_ ElweenSnape _et_ Zeugma412 _, vous êtes vraiment trop gentilles !_

* * *

La longue journée de cours venait enfin de s'achever lorsque le Maître des Potions entra de ses appartements privés. Les élèves avaient été particulièrement turbulents ce jour-là. Décidément, la perspective d'aller à Pré-au-Lard le lendemain les avaient rendus particulièrement agaçants. Fort heureusement, il n'allait pas être de corvée de surveillance, il avait déjà dû s'acquitter de cette tache le mois précédent. Il en était particulièrement réjouis, car l'idée de devoir passer l'après-midi, en cette fin de mois de janvier, à arpenter les rues du village pour la centième fois, n'avait rien de très réjouissant.

Non, il allait pouvoir profiter du week-end pour finaliser la potion, et peut être même faire un second essai. Il avait été obligé de mettre ses recherches entre parenthèses, la semaine ayant été particulièrement chargée.

Il était arrivé depuis une dizaine de minutes, lorsqu'il vit les flammes de sa cheminée virer à l'émeraude. La voix d'Alecto Carrow se fit entendre, lui demandant s'il était présent.

« Je commence à me demander si Minerva ne t'a pas donné une copie de mon emploi du temps. Je viens d'arriver.

\- Parfait. Sa tête apparue au milieu des flammes.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour accéder à ma cheminée ? Elle est protégée, comme toutes celles du château.

\- Un collègue du ministère me devait une faveur. Il s'agit d'une manipulation particulière qui te permet de me voir, mais je ne peux pas me déplacer physiquement jusqu'à Poudlard. Enfin bref, je ne suis pas venu te parler d'innovations en matière de Cheminette. Je voudrais te parler d'un projet qui est en train de se monter.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, les missions se sont un peu espacées ces derniers temps.

\- En effet, je commençais d'ailleurs à trouver cela surprenant.

\- Le Maître m'a confié une mission importante, qui doit frapper fort, faire quelque chose qui marque les esprits, tu vois ?

\- Oui, je vois l'idée. Et peux-tu me dire de quoi il s'agit ? » Severus restait parfaitement calme, mais devait absolument en savoir plus.

« Je dois monter une équipe, et capturer le ministre. Nous en savons suffisamment sur ses habitudes pour savoir quand agir. J'aimerais que tu en fasses partie. » Il allait devoir agir habilement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais il devait absolument obtenir plus de détails.

« Quand as-tu prévu ce coup d'éclat ?

\- La semaine prochaine. Une réception aura lieu au ministère, tous les aurors seront sur les dents. La protection rapprochée du ministre sera affaiblie. Seras-tu des nôtres ?

\- Ecoute Alecto, avec ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus vraiment les réflexes de mes vingt ans.

\- De quoi me parles-tu ? Si tu es trop vieux, je suis moi-même une ancêtre, alors. Non, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.

\- Je t'avoue que les batailles ne m'attirent plus autant qu'avant. Je préfère rester avec mes potions, je peux ainsi contribuer à aider le maitre, mais d'une manière différente. » Voyant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre son interlocutrice, il ajouta « Le Maître m'a confié une mission concernant une potion, mais je rencontre quelques difficultés, alors je préfère rester ici pour la terminer. »

Il vit alors son vis-à-vis grimacer.

« Ah d'accord, je comprends. Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps alors, mais je dois dire que cela contrarie quelque peu mes plans. Les nouvelles recrues sont trop inexpérimentées pour une action de prestige comme celle-ci. Je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre alors.

\- Alecto, je souhaiterais te poser une dernière question. Ne le prend pas mal, mais pourquoi le Maître t'a-t-il confié une telle mission. Elle nécessite une grande organisation, et beaucoup de relations bien placées.

\- Depuis l'emprisonnement de Lucius, il est devenu difficile d'accéder aux hautes sphères du ministère. Et contrairement à ce que tu sembles suggérer, j'ai un certain nombre de connaissances au ministère qui peuvent m'être utiles pour cette mission. Bon, comme tu ne peux pas te joindre à nous, je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Bonne soirée.»

Après un hochement de tête pour le saluer, Alecto Carrow coupa la communication. Cette visite impromptue avait été riche en enseignements, malgré le fait qu'il ait du évoquer ces recherches pour l'empêcher d'être trop insistante. Il se mit alors à réfléchir aux choses qu'il devait faire suite à l'obtention de cette information. Il devrait tout d'abord informer le directeur, si celui-ci était présent au château, ensuite convoquer Tonks pour qu'elle avertisse l'Ordre et mette en place un plan de sauvetage du Ministre. Lui qui pensait pouvoir disposer d'une soirée tranquille, seul dans ses cachots, voilà que tous ses plans étaient remis en cause.

Il se leva donc pour griffonner un mot au directeur, lui demandant s'il pouvait le voir, puis l'envoya par la cheminée. Pour contacter l'auror, il pensa d'abord à lui envoyer un patronus, puis se ravisa en pensant qu'elle était probablement à Pré-au-Lard. L'arrivée d'un Patronus inconnu en pleine nuit ne serait pas vraiment discrète. Il prit alors un autre parchemin et écrivit sensiblement le même mot que pour le Directeur, il ouvrit la seule fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur et appela son familier. Celui-ci ne nichait pas dans la volière avec les autres, mais avait son propre nid, à proximité des quartiers du maitre des Potions, lui permettant de ne pas avoir à traverser tout le château pour envoyer un courrier. Noir comme la nuit, celui-ci serait beaucoup plus discret et risquait moins d'attirer l'attention.

Une fois cela fait, il attendit la réponse du directeur en allant jeter un coup d'œil à sa potion. Celle-ci était sous stase, mais il arrivait parfois que des réactions aient tout de même lieu, ce qui nécessitait une surveillance régulière. Beaucoup de sorciers avaient des difficultés pour exécuter des potions correctes à cause de cela : ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre les interactions entre la magie et les potions, qui étaient beaucoup plus aléatoires que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Ses réflexions furent interrompues à cet instant par une lueur provenant de son salon. En s'approchant, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait des flammes dans la cheminée qui étaient devenues vertes. Un parchemin s'échappa des flammes comme il arrivait devant, il l'attrapa au vol et lu :

 _Severus,_

 _Je suis dans mon bureau, venez maintenant, j'ai moi aussi besoin de vous parler._

 _A. Dumbledore_

Il sortit alors immédiatement de ses quartiers pour se rendre à pied dans le bureau directorial. Il aurait été relativement impoli de venir par le réseau de Cheminette sans en avoir reçu la demande express, et puis cette marche à travers le château allait lui permettre de réfléchir un peu.

L'arrivée devant la gargouille lui fit pousser un soupir. L'imagination du directeur était visiblement sans limites : les _pommes d'amour_ avaient remplacées les _roudoudous_. Pathétique.

Les yeux du vieux mage pétillaient comme d'ordinaire. Il avait les mains jointes devant lui, et l'attendait visiblement. Apres s'être assis dans l'un des siège qui étaient devant le bureau, Severus entreprit de résumer les informations qu'Alecto lui avait données. Cela fit froncer les yeux du directeur, qui se rendait parfaitement compte de la gravité de la situation. Si l'Ordre échouait à protéger le ministre, une panique générale aurait lieu, et Voldemort pourrait tranquillement prendre le pouvoir. Il fallait empêcher la réussite de cette mission à tout prix. Il savait que Severus avait lui aussi pris conscience de cela, mais il ne semblait pas avoir d'idée pour contrecarrer ce plan, sans griller sa couverture. Ce problème devait donc être résolu en priorité.

« Vous souhaitiez me voir, mais vous n'avez pas précisé pourquoi. Demanda le maître des Potions.

\- Ah oui, effectivement. J'ai réfléchi au problème que vous m'avez soumis concernant Fitzy et la confidentialité de vos recherches. Pour le moment, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit à l'isolement, il travaille dans une partie du château qui est rarement fréquenté par les autres elfes. Cependant, cette situation n'est pas viable. J'ai alors eu une idée, mais je doute qu'elle vous plaise.

\- Proposez toujours.

\- Je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être judicieux que je vous l'attribue. Ou plutôt que vous en deveniez le légitime propriétaire. Attendez, laissez-moi vous expliquer » ajouta-t-il au moment où Severus s'apprêtait à protester. « Il s'agit seulement d'une question de statut. Actuellement, je suis le propriétaire de Fitzy, et je peux lui donner l'ordre de ne rien dire. Cependant, l'interdiction ne s'applique pas aux autres elfes. Ils ont le même maitre, et donc ne peuvent pas garder le secret. Les risques sont minimes, mais je préfère que Fitzy change de maître, ainsi il ne pourrait parler de vos recherches à personne, pas même aux autres elfes de Poudlard. Comprenez-vous ?

\- Je vois donc qu'une fois de plus, je n'ai pas le choix. Comment accompli-t-on une telle chose ?

\- Je suis heureux que vous vous rangiez à mon avis. Pour le rituel, il est relativement simple. Je vais lui donner un vêtement afin de le libérer de son engagement vis-à-vis de moi, puis vous accomplirez un sortilège qui le liera à vous. Il pourra continuer à travailler à Poudlard comme avant. Et peut-être qu'il pourra vous amener des plateaux-repas en cas de besoin ? J'ai ouï dire que vous aviez changé d'avis sur le sujet » Ces yeux pétillants par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes agacèrent prodigieusement Severus, bien qu'il se félicite de la réussite de sa stratégie.

« Sachez que le premier ordre que je lui donnerai sera l'interdiction de vous dire si j'ai effectivement mangé le plateau que vous m'avez fait apporter.

-Allons, allons, je ne vous transfert pas la propriété pour que vous fassiez cela. Bon, je souhaiterais que ce rituel ait lieu le plus rapidement possible, afin de limiter les risques. Demain soir me parait approprié. Je lui expliquerai la situation afin que tout se passe pour le mieux.

\- Je serai là, bonne soirée Monsieur.

\- Bonne soirée Severus. »

En ressortant du bureau, le nouveau propriétaire ne savait que penser. Il comprenait parfaitement le raisonnement du directeur, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher le piège. Lui donner un elfe était un acte sérieux, et qui risquait d'avoir des conséquences importantes.

En attendant l'arrivée de Tonks, Severus retourna dans son laboratoire surveiller l'évolution de la potion.

§§§§§§§

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas l'ombre qui se faufilait dans la pénombre et qui l'interpella brusquement :

« UN CORBEAU ?!

\- Habituellement, on dit 'bonjour' ou 'bonsoir'. » Aucun signe n'avait trahi la surprise qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant. Ses années d'espionnage lui avaient permis de rester maitre de son corps, quelles que soient les circonstances.

« Tout le monde envoie son courrier avec un hibou ou une chouette. Tout le monde sauf vous. Bien que je trouve que cela vous corresponde parfaitement.

\- J'avais parfaitement compris à quoi vous faisiez référence miss Tonks, et je tiens à vous signaler que son plumage risque beaucoup moins d'attirer l'attention. Maintenant que je vous ai fourni cette information ô combien intéressante, je vous suggère d'aller dans mon bureau. J'ai des choses importantes à vous dire, et ce laboratoire ne me parait pas être l'endroit le plus approprié pour cela. Je me souviens parfaitement de vos exploits pendants mes cours, et je ne tiens pas à ce que vous cassiez quelque chose ici. »

* * *

 _Voici donc la fin de ce chapitre, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	14. Chapitre 13

_Hello ! Hello !_

 _Voici le chapitre de La Valse des apparences !_

 _J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot._

 _Ils me font toujours hyper plaisir, et me motivent à continuer :D_

 _Merci BEAUCOUP à_ Caro1005line _,_ KeanaB, Zeugma412 _et_ ElweenSnape _pour votre soutien fidèle 3_

 _Et maintenant, place à l'action !_

* * *

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à retourner dans le bureau, Tonks eu la surprise de le voir se diriger vers une autre porte, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là. Il l'ouvrit un tapotant avec sa baguette sur la poignée, puis il s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Ils se trouvaient manifestement dans son salon personnel. L'auror ne put s'empêcher de détailler l'aménagement de la pièce.

Etonnamment, la pièce était ronde et séparée en plusieurs espaces distincts. La porte par laquelle elle venait de passer donnait sur une partie qu'on pouvait qualifier de 'salle à manger', une grande table en bois épaisse, entourée de quelques chaises sculptées, et une bibliothèque le long du mur. Auprès de la cheminée, un fauteuil et un canapé usés se faisaient face, et à l'opposé de l'endroit où elle se tenait, un bureau sur lequel quelques parchemins étaient posés, complétait l'aménagement. Tous les meubles étaient en bois sombre, les fauteuils en cuir sombre, et le sol lui-même était en parquet sombre. L'impression générale était parfaitement à l'image du propriétaire : sombre. Cependant, la seconde impression était différent, cet intérieur restait assez chaleureux, et formait une sorte de cocon. Rien ne laissait penser qu'elle se trouvait dans les cachots de ce château millénaire, plusieurs mètres sous le niveau du sol.

Il lui désigna le canapé d'un geste de la main, et prit lui-même place dans le fauteuil. Elle se sentait totalement déplacée dans cette endroit car elle se doutait que rares étaient les gens à avoir pu pénétrer dans cette pièce.

« Je vous ai demandé de venir ce soir, car comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai des informations importantes, que vous devez connaitre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres envisage une action spectaculaire, que vous devez à tout prix empêcher. En cas d'échec de votre part, les conséquences pour le monde sorcier pourraient être terribles. Comprenez-vous ?

\- Parfaitement. Qu'entendez-vous par « action spectaculaire » ? Ajoute-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il souhaite kidnapper le ministre de la Magie.

\- Rufus Scrimgeour ?

\- En connaissez-vous d'autres ? Bien sûr qu'il s'agit de Scrimgeour.

\- Mais c'est un ancien auror, il se défendra !

\- Miss Tonks, faites-vous exprès de ne pas comprendre la gravité de la situation ? Je pensais que le recrutement pour exercer votre profession était plus sélectif. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que l'effet de surprise peut parfois être très utile dans ce type de situation.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Avez-vous d'autres éléments à me communiquer ?

\- Cette attaque est prévue pour la semaine prochaine, pendant une réception organisée par le ministère. Pour le moment, les Mangemorts qui y participeront sont nouveaux, mais je sais que des personnes plus expérimentés vont peut-être les rejoindre. Tous les aurors seront présents, mais la foule gênera leur réaction. Voilà les informations dont je dispose »

Intérieurement, Tonks ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la façon claire et concise avec laquelle il avait restitué les éléments importants. Comme tout ce qu'il faisait, ce compte-rendu était net et efficace.

« Savez-vous qui seront les Mangemorts impliqués dans cette mission ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas leur nom, je sais seulement qu'ils sont jeunes. Le seul nom que j'ai est celui de l'organisatrice : Alecto Carrow, qui doit probablement travailler en binôme avec son frère Amycus.

\- Alecto et Amycus Carrow ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ces noms. Que font-ils ?

\- Elle travaille au ministère, au département de la Coopération Magique Internationale je crois. Elle n'a pas un poste très important, mais il lui permet d'avoir beaucoup de contacts. Notamment à l'étranger. Elle est discrète, mais elle semble déterminée à remplacer Lucius auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Bien, je me renseignerai sur elle, et son frère. Avez-vous des suggestions concernant les moyens d'empêcher cette mission d'aboutir ?

\- Il me semble que c'est vous l'auror ici, et donc la plus à même de mettre en place une protection efficace ? » Lui répondit-il du tac-au-tac. Cependant, il ajouta « J'en ai parlé avec le Directeur, mais aucune idée géniale n'est venue de son cerveau pourtant fertile en idées surprenantes. Cependant, je ne sais pas s'il est préférable d'empêcher cette attaque, au risque d'alerter le Mage Noir, ou rester discret et repousser l'attaque lorsqu'elle arrivera.

\- Je vois. Nous devons donc trouver une idée rapidement »

La conversation se poursuivit pendant une vingtaine de minutes, dans une pénombre propice à la réflexion. Seule la cheminée les éclairait et apportait une certaine douceur à l'atmosphère de la pièce. Des idées et des hypothèses furent émises, jusqu'à ce qu'un plan à peu près viable voit le jour. Celui-ci nécessitant un peu d'organisation au préalable, Tonks se leva et prit congé.

Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer : elle avait passé vingt minutes dans le salon personnel de Severus Snape, à discuter de façon relativement civile, et surtout sans se sentir mal-à-l'aise. Cette soirée était vraiment une parenthèse curieuse dans cette guerre.

§§§§§§§§§

En se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, Severus était satisfait. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Tonks la veille n'avait pas été aussi stérile qu'il ne l'avait craint, et elle semblait capable de gérer la suite de l'organisation par elle-même. Cela lui laissait donc du temps pour faire quelques recherches complémentaires sur la potion qui lui posait problème. Il y avait réfléchi pendant la semaine, mais il devait faire le tri entre ses différentes idées.

§§§§§§§

Pendant ce temps-là, une réunion de crise était convoquée au Square. Tous les effectifs de l'Ordre devaient prendre part à l'opération, ce qui exigeait une logistique horriblement importante.

Fort heureusement, un certain nombre des membres travaillait au Ministère, et avaient donc déjà été invités à la réception. Leur présence ne serait donc pas suspecte. Ce qui posait problème à Tonks concernait les autres personnes, il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention des mangemorts sur eux, et risquer de faire échouer le plan. D'après ce que l'espion lui avait dit, un certain nombre d'assaillants était inexpérimentés, et s'ils se mettaient à paniquer, un bain de sang était à prévoir.

La tâche qui lui avait été confiée était importante mais tellement ardue ! Elle ne savait plus vers qui se tourner pour obtenir de l'aide. Le seul qui aurait pu être présent pour la soutenir était Sirius, mais il n'était plus là, à cause de Bellatrix. De plus, il lui était interdit de sortir, son aide aurait donc été limitée.

§§§§§§§§

La réunion auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres fut plus courte que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Alecto avait préparé toute un argumentaire détaillant tous les tenants et les aboutissants de l'attaque. Cependant, une fois arrivée devant le Maitre, celui-ci montrait déjà des signes d'impatience. Heureusement, elle s'en rendit compte suffisamment rapidement et adapta son discours. Elle alla droit à l'essentiel, ne décrivant que les grandes lignes de l'attaque. Elle fut ensuite interrogée par le maitre lui-même, mais surtout par les lieutenants qui l'entouraient.

Ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'était pourquoi elle avait été choisie pour assurer une telle opération. Visiblement, tous les Mangemorts les plus importants étaient au courant de ce qui allait se passer, et ils auraient dû se battre pour participer à une opération de prestige comme celle-ci. Là, au contraire, ils semblaient curieux de la manière dont elle souhaitait coordonner les différents participants, et connaitre les différents plans de replis qu'elle avait prévu. Elle n'avait cependant pas le temps de s'interroger plus que cela, car ils ne lui laissaient aucun répit.

§§§§§§§§

En se dirigeant vers le bureau directorial pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir a la probable machination que le directeur était en train de monter. Donner un elfe n'était pas un acte anodin, surtout si celui-ci appartenait à Poudlard.

Fitzy était déjà dans le bureau, et tous deux semblaient l'attendre. Des traces de larmes étaient encore visibles sur le visage parcheminé de l'elfe. Les explications du directeur n'avaient certainement pas été en mesure de le rassurer. Severus vit alors un pull posé sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil à côté d'eux. La première partie du rituel avait déjà dut être accompli.

Le professeur s'approcha d'eux, en se rendant compte qu'il ignorait totalement quel était le rituel à accomplir pour adopter un elfe. Il avait été élevé dans un monde moldu, et bien qu'il ait passé une grande partie de sa vie dans le monde sorcier, il arrivait encore que certaines traditions lui échappent encore. Devant son regard hésitant, le directeur comprit alors le problème.

« Fitzy va s'agenouiller devant vous, puis vous pointerez votre baguette sur sa tête. Il n'y aura pas besoin de faire autre chose. Le rituel s'accomplira de lui-même. »

Severus pensa brièvement que la position de totale soumission que l'elfe devait adopter était assez représentative de son futur statut, et cela le mettait légèrement mal-à-l'aise. Il fit cependant ce que lui demandait Dumbledore, et lorsque sa baguette toucha le front de l'elfe, une lumière dorée se répandit du point d'impact jusqu'à faire briller la totalité de la peau de l'elfe. Aussi soudainement que la lumière était apparue, elle cessa, et Fitzy leva un regard plein de… reconnaissance ?

Décidément, la façon de réfléchir de ces elfes lui échappait totalement. Qui pouvait ressentir de la reconnaissance à se sentir ainsi soumis au bon vouloir de quelqu'un d'autre ? Dès que cette idée lui vint à l'esprit, Severus se gifla mentalement. Il connaissait quelqu'un qui avait ressenti ce sentiment, et ce n'était personne d'autre que lui-même, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait apposé cette terrible marque sur son bras gauche. Se forçant à revenir à la situation présente, il vit Dumbledore arborer un sourire satisfait.

« Mon garçon, je suis soulagé que ce soit fait. Vos recherches sont maintenant protégées. Nous n'avons plus de soucis à nous faire de ce côté-là. Vous pouvez dès à présent donner des ordres à Fitzy, qui devrait vous obéir. »

Alors qu'il allait lui demander de partir et de rejoindre les cuisines de Poudlard, une autre idée lui revint à l'esprit.

« Fitzy, je t'interdis de dire à qui que ce soit ce que je mange, quand, où et en quelle quantité. Est-ce clair ? Personne ne doit savoir.

\- Oui, monsieur, Fitzy ne dira rien.

\- Bien, maintenant tu peux retourner faire le travail que tu faisais avant, dans les cuisines. »

Un pop sonore se fit entendre lorsque l'elfe transplana pour obéir à l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir de son nouveau maître. En se retournant vers le directeur, Severus vit les yeux de celui-ci pétiller davantage que d'habitude.

« Severus, pardonnez-moi de vous dire ça, mais vous êtes un enfant.

\- Venant de vous, je trouve cette remarque hautement ironique. Sachez que lorsque je fais une promesse, je la tiens toujours. Je vous avais dit que ce serait mon premier ordre, et j'ai tenu parole. »

Il se retourna alors pour quitter à son tour le bureau directorial, sous le regard soudain assombrit de son supérieur.

* * *

 _Alors ?_

 _Avez-vous des idées, des hypothèses, des pronostics sur la suite ?_

 _Racontez-moi tout, j'adore ça ^^_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	15. Chapitre 14

_Hello! Hello !_

 _Comment allez-vous en ce triste jour ? (Pour ceux qui liront ce chapitre plus tard, nous sommes le 2 mai. Et ceux qui ne voient pas à quoi je fais référence... je ne suis pas fière de vous, ahah)_

 _Bref, il se passe des choses dans ce chapitres, des réponses vont être données, des questions vont être posées, je crois que j'aime bien ce chapitre ^^_

 _J'ai eu un petit problème lors du postage de ce chapitre, donc ne faites pas attention au nom ^^_

 _Merciiiii à_ Octavia Blacks, Caro1005line, ElweenSnape, Zeugma412 _et_ KeanaB _pour vos review, vous êtes trop gentilles :D_

Mê _me si je ne le précise pas non plus à chaque fois, mais merci à ceux et celles qui me mettent en follow/favorite, je vous aime aussi. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot aussi, histoire de me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^_

 _Bref, trêve de blabla, place à l'histoire !_

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle le mercredi matin suivant, Severus sut instantanément que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Se forçant à garder un air impassible pour aller rejoindre sa place à la table des professeurs, il ne put s'empêcher d'appréhender tout de même les nouvelles qu'il allait apprendre. Pile à ce moment, une nuée de hibou envahis la pièce, apportant des lettres et des colis. L'un d'eux se dirigeât vers lui et déposa un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier devant lui. Il atterri quelques centimètres plus loin et tendit la patte, attendant que le professeur glisse quelques pièces dans la bourse pour reprendre son envol. Le professeur déplia alors le journal, et se plongea dans la lecture, apprenant les évènements de la veille en même temps que les autres.

 _Une attaque repoussée au ministère !_

 _Pendant une réception organisée hier soir au ministère (voir les photos page 7), regroupant les sorciers les plus importants de notre communauté, une attaque a été repoussée courageusement par les aurors._ Severus ne put s'empêcher de pousser un discret soupir de soulagement, l'attaque s'était soldée par un échec, Tonks avait réussi sa mission. _Celle-ci a probablement été orchestrée par les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais le faible nombre de mangemorts visiblement inexpérimentés n'a été suffisant pour submerger les aurors présents à cette réception. Alors que la soirée se déroulait normalement, treize individus masqués sont arrivés dans la salle d'honneur et se sont dirigés vers les plus hautes autorités de notre communauté Immédiatement après cette interruption, les aurors sont intervenus et après quelques échanges de sorts, les mangemorts ont battus en retraite. Le ministre et son entourage ont été évacués, et sont hors de danger. Le ministère souhaite rassurer la communauté des sorciers, leur rappelant que le ministère les protège._

La suite de l'article avait cessé de l'intéresser. Il savait pertinemment qu'un grand nombre d'informations étaient fausses ou incomplètes, mais l'essentiel était là. Il pouvait maintenant attendre plus sereinement Tonks pour avoir un compte rendu plus détaillé des évènements. Le seul élément qui continuait de le tracassait concernait le seigneur des ténèbres, un tel échec aurait dû le rendre furieux, et il aurait dû convoquer la totalité des mangemorts pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Cependant, il n'avait eu aucune information à ce sujet, ce qui se révélait assez inquiétant pour l'état de sa couverture. Il allait devoir jouer encore plus finement qu'habituellement.

Un coup d'œil discret de Dumbledore lui fit comprendre qu'il souhaitait avoir une entrevue avec lui. Et en effet, lorsqu'il revint dans son bureau pour récupérer ses affaires avant de partir assurer un cours, il vit un morceau de parchemin sur son bureau.

 _Severus,_

 _Pourriez-vous passer me voir ce soir dans mon bureau, j'aimerai en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir._

 _A ce soir_

 _A. Dumbledore_

La journée lui paraissait interminable. Les élevés étaient insupportables –plus que d'habitude- suite à ce qu'il s'était passé au ministère. Certains d'entre eux recevaient la Gazette, et la nouvelle n'avait pas tardé à se répandre comme une trainée de poudre. Il fallait s'y attendre, mais cela ne rendait pas les cous plus facile a assuré. Il riva donc en fin de journée épuisé et d'une humeur massacrante.

Lorsqu'il se présenta devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore, il entendit des pas au loin. Il se retourna alors et aperçut Tonks qui se dirigeait vers lui. Visiblement, ils avaient été convoqués à la même heure, et devraient donc expliquer toute la stratégie utilisée au directeur. Il la salua d'un hochement de tête, auquel elle répondit par un demi-sourire. Aucune remarque acerbe ne fusa, ni d'un côté ni de l'autre. Ils entrèrent donc ensemble dans le bureau.

« Bienvenue miss Tonks ! J'ai lu vos exploits dans la Gazette de ce matin. Votre intervention a visiblement été un succès total. »

L'auror rougit sous le compliment, il venait tout de même du plus grand mage de tous les tems, après Merlin.

« Prenez un bonbon au citron, un siège et dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir »

L'ordre de la priorité fit légèrement tiquer le sombre maitre des potions, mais il s'abstint de tous commentaires. Tonks, quant à elle, savait qu'elle allait devoir faire un compte rendu précis et efficace bien que cela fasse au moins la dixième fois qu'elle racontait c qu'il s'était passé.

« Comme vous le savez, nous avions été avertis par Severus que cette attaque se préparait, nous avons donc pu anticiper et faire en sorte de protéger sa couverture. Pour cela, les membres de l'ordre qui n'étaient pas invités ont pris du Polynectar et se sont infiltrés dans la garde rapproché du ministre. Une fois l'attaque déclenchée, ils ont pu réagir immédiatement pour protéger le ministre.

\- Du Polynectar ? C'est une bonne idée, mais où vous en êtes-vous procuré ? »

L'auror tourna alors les yeux vers le professeur assis à côté d'elle.

« C'est moi qui l'ai fourni. Je suis peut être devenu professeur de défense, mais je reste capable de brasser du Polynectar. Slughorn m'avait demandé d'en faire pur l'un de ses cours de sixième année. Cette potion étant particulièrement longue à préparer, j'étais le plus a même de la faire. Après tout, je vis dans les cachots, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut bien en tirer quelques avantages. »

La dernière partie de sa phrase était teinté de tant d'amertume que Tonks ne comprit pas le manque total de réaction du Directeur. Elle avait toujours pensé que le fait de vivre dans les sous-sols du château venait d'une décision du professeur de potion, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi le Directeur avait fait ce choix.

« C'est heureux, en effet, que vous ayez eu un stock suffisant. Et comment avez-vous fait pour récupérer des éléments des personnes à remplacer.

\- Je travaille au bureau des Aurors, il m'est relativement facile de trouver cela. Il suffit d'un peu de discrétion. Le plus difficile a été de les empêcher de débarquer là-bas pendant la réception. Je dois dire que sans l'aide d'Arthur, je ne pense pas que j'y serais arrivée. Il a utilisé un objet moldu très intéressant, un…trazeur ou taser, enfin bref, vraiment très utile.

\- Je vous disais bien que parfois des inventions moldue pouvaient avoir du bon. » Termina-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Les deux visiteurs sentirent alors que l'entretien touchait à sa fin et qu'il était judicieux de prendre congé, ce qu'ils firent quelques minutes plus tard.

En sortant du bureau, l'auror se tourna vers Severus.

« Je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir fourni le Polynectar. Et puis pour nous avoir prévenus, enfin… pour tout en fait. »

Celui-ci tourna lui aussi la tête vers elle, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à cette remarque inattendue.

« Eh bien, je n'ai fait que mon travail, rien de plus.

\- Vous voulez rire ? Tout ceci n'est qu'un _travail_ pour vous ? »

L'absence de réponse à laquelle elle fit face fut suffisamment éloquente.

« Bon, comme vous voulez. D'ailleurs, je voulais vous poser une question. Lorsque je suis venue vous voir l'autre jour, j'ai vu que vous prépariez une potion, mais je n'ai pas réussi à la reconnaitre. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Une expérience que je suis en train de développer. J'ai quelques difficultés en ce moment, et j'étais en train de la surveiller.

\- Développer ? Vous êtes en train _d'inventer_ une potion ? Comment faites-vous ? »

Le potionniste fronça légèrement les sourcils. D'où venait cet intérêt soudain ?

« Cela vous intéresse vraiment ? Habituellement, les potions sont le parent pauvre de la magie. Rares sont les gens à comprendre et à s'y intéresser. Cependant, si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous expliquer les bases de la création.

\- Vous prendriez le temps de me l'expliquer ? Je pensais pourtant être la plus mauvaise élève de votre carrière ?

\- Vous n'avez pas vu Londubat… » Soupira-t-il de manière à ce qu'elle puisse entendre le léger sourire qu'il avait.

« Le processus de création des potions est long et complexe. Cependant, il obéit à certaines règles assez peu nombreuses. La première et la plus importante de toutes est qu'il existe deux types d'ingrédients : ceux qui ont une réelle action et qui sont ajoutés pour une raison précise, alors que la seconde catégorie permet de les lier ensemble en évitant que tout explose. Les interactions entre les premiers doivent être maitrisées, sous peine de devoir aller racheter un nouveau chaudron, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire »

Tonks ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de certains accidents impliquant des chaudrons explosés. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi l'ordre des ingrédients avait une si grande importance, mais ce qui lui échappait était la raison pour laquelle Severus pouvait être un si bon professeur aujourd'hui alors que dans ses souvenirs, il était parfaitement horrible. Et surtout n'expliquait-il pas cela à ses élèves ? Les accidents seraient bien moins nombreux.

« Les liants sont relativement standards, et ne constituent pas de difficultés particulières. Au contraire des ingrédients actifs qui doivent être choisis avec soin, suivant l'objectif que l'on s'est fixé pour la potion finale. Et c'est là que vient toute la difficulté, la symbolique et les traditions sont utilisée pour déterminer quels sont les éléments dont nous avons besoin.

\- La tradition et la symbolique ? Je ne comprends pas. Elles sont propres à chaque…société, comment est-ce possible ?

\- Avez-vous remarqué que certains éléments étaient communs à plusieurs civilisations ? Si vous voulez, les symboles sont attribués aux ingrédients en fonction de leur action et ce n'est pas l'inverse. Leur action n'est pas attribuée en fonction de leur symbole. La tradition n'est qu'un aide-mémoire. Par exemple, le filtre de paix que vous êtes capable de brasser, je pense, contient de l'essence d'hellébore. Cette fleur était utilisée par les grecs pour soigner la folie. Elle calmait les accès de violence, son utilisation dans le filtre de paix est donc justifié, comprenez-vous ?

\- Je crois, oui. Mais cela signifie donc qu'il est possible de modifier la composition d'une potion, si on garde le même élément symbolique, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement miss. Si vous aviez encore été élève, je vous aurais peut être attribué des points pour cette question tout à fait pertinente. C'est en effet là qu'un maitre de potion intervient. Il arrive parfois que certains ingrédients ne puissent pas être mélangés, il faut donc les remplacer par d'autres. A votre avis, qu'est ce qui pourrait remplacer l'essence d'hellébore dans ce cas ? »

Tonks se sentait à la fois fascinée par ce qu'elle apprenait mais aussi intimidée. Elle sentait qu'elle devait répondre correctement à cette question si elle voulait en apprendre plus.

« Ce sont les propriétés calmantes qui sont utilisées, alors on pourrait remplacer par…de l'azalée ?

-Oui, si on veut, un symbole de tempérance et de modération. Mais ce n'est pas très original, remplacer une fleur par une autre à souvent peu d'intérêt car les interactions sont souvent les mêmes. Allons, un peu d'imagination !

\- Autre qu'une fleur ? Alors, peut-être…de l'aventurine ? Je me souviens avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet. Certains moldus utilisent des pierres pour se soigner. Je crois qu'ils parlaient de l'aventurine pour calmer les personnes nerveuses.

\- Exactement miss Tonks. L'utilisation des pierres est délicate car elles nécessitent d'être parfaitement broyée pour ne pas blesser lors de l'absorption de la potion, mais vous avez parfaitement compris le concept. »

Tonks rosit sous le compliment. Rares devaient être ceux qui avaient réussis à arracher un sourire au sombre professeur, pour une bonne réponse.

« Naturellement, de nombreux autres paramètres entrent en compte, mais celui-ci est le plus important. J'ai actuellement des difficultés concernant certains effets secondaires. Ils sont exactement inverses à ce que je souhaite. Voudriez-vous essayer d'y réfléchir ?

\- Profess… Severus, si vous ne savez pas, comment voulez-vous que moi je sache ? »

Cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'ils étaient plantés devant la porte d'entrée du château à parler, mais cette conversation était stimulante pour les deux, et ils ne s'en étaient pas vraiment rendu compte.

« Réfléchissez-y, miss. Peut-être qu'une idée vous viendra, je serais curieux de bénéficier du fruit de votre réflexion.

\- J'y penserai alors. Bonne soirée pro… Severus. »

Il la salua d'un signe de tête et tourna les talons pour tourner vers les cachots. Elle partit elle aussi, plissant les yeux dans le soleil couchant. Décidément, cette soirée avait été particulièrement intéressante, et elle se promit d'essayer de réfléchir au défi que le professeur lui avait lancé.

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensé ?_

 _Qui à envie d'avoir un prof comme ça ?_

 _Vos devoirs pour la semaine prochaine : dites moi en reviews les ingrédients possibles pour la potion de Severus maintenant que vous savez comment ça marche :p_

 _(je suis désolée, je ne suis pas journaliste, d'où la qualité journalistique douteuse de mon article ahah)_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	16. Chapitre 15

_Hello ! Hello !_

 _Et voici un nouveau chapitre de la valse des apparences._

 _Vous avez eu des idées la semaine dernière pour la potion, nous allons voir ce que Severus en pense ^^_

 _Merci beaucoup à celles qui ont laissé des reviews : KeanaB, Caro1005line, ElweenSnape et Zeugma412 :D_

 _Et maintenant : place à la lecture !_

* * *

En entrant dans sa salle de bain, Severus sentait que cette journée allait être déterminante. Il avait achevé ses recherches la veille et les améliorations qu'il avait apportées à la potion lui paraissaient prometteuses. Il allait donc pouvoir faire un second test sur l'elfe pour être sûr que la composition était bonne, mais il avait bon espoir concernant la réussite. Curieusement, c'était la discussion avec Tonks qui lui avait permis de débloquer la situation. En revenant aux fondamentaux de l'expérimentation des potions, il avait repensé a des aspects qu'il avait perdu de vue. Quelques recherches plus tard, et la nouvelle formule était prête.

Alors qu'il terminait de se raser, le professeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'auror. Celle-ci avait semblé sincèrement intéressée par ses explications, et elle avait cherché à comprendre ce dont il lui parlait. Il devait bien avouer que c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parlé de ses recherches, quelqu'un qui ne soit pas seulement intéressé par le résultat mais plutôt par la démarche qui était nécessaire.

Il se souvenait d'une élève maladroite, mais plutôt vive et curieuse, et il l'avait revue la veille. L'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle réfléchissait intensément l'avait rendu presque… fier. Lorsque ce fut ce mot qui lui vint à l'esprit, ses mouvements se figèrent. Pourquoi pensait-il cela ? Était-ce son côté pédagogue qui était flatté d'avoir réussi a suscité de l'intérêt chez une élève ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? En repensant à l'intégralité de leur conversation, il se rendit compte que c'était son attitude à lui qui avait été la plus surprenante. C'était lui qui lui avait proposé de lui expliquer. C'était lui qui avait essayé de rendre les concepts simples et intelligibles, c'était encore lui qui avait essayé de lui poser des questions pour savoir si elle avait compris et assimilé les explications. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Les pensées commençaient à tourner dans sa tête, jusqu'au moment où la conclusion logique s'imposa : il appréciait sa présence, et sa conversation. Elle avait beaucoup muri depuis qu'elle avait quitté le collège, et il la voyait dorénavant comme une adulte responsable, et compétente. La plupart de ses anciens élèves ne restaient que ça : des anciens élèves, qui ne méritaient pas beaucoup d'attention, mais les rencontres forcées l'avaient poussé à changer d'avis.

Ses pensées en étaient arrivées à ce point alors qu'il fermait les derniers boutons de sa redingote. Il était prêt à sortir pour aller directement dans son laboratoire, et il relégua ses réflexions dans un coin de sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distrait lors de la confection de ses potions, donc il s'appliquait à ne jamais laisser ses problèmes pénétrer dans son laboratoire.

La suggestion de Tonks lui avait permis de trouver la clé de l'énigme. Il n'avait pas pensé à utiliser les principes de lithothérapie, car elle était en générale très délicate à manipuler, mais cette fois ci, il serait le seul à brasser cette potion. Il savait donc qu'il serait suffisamment méticuleux pour utiliser ce type d'ingrédient. Il avait donc jeté son dévolu sur le grenat. Cette pierre rouge était souvent utilisée comme symbole de stabilité Elle permettrait sans doute de contrer ce risque d'inversion des pouvoirs. C'était la seule piste sérieuse qu'il avait depuis des jours, et il espérait sincèrement qu'elle serait concluante.

Il appela alors Fitzy, qui apparut presqu'instantanément. La séance se déroula quasiment de la même manière que la fois précédente. Le professeur lança le sort, lui demanda de faire quelques essais. L'elfe était légèrement moins paniqué, mais il eut tout de même un mouvement de recul devant la potion que le professeur lui demandait de boire. Malgré tout, il s'agissait d'un ordre direct de son maitre, il lui était donc tout à fait impossible de refuser.

Lorsque vint le moment de lui demander de faire léviter la plume, le professeur sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, il fallait que ça fonctionne. Il le fallait.

L'elfe claqua des doigts, et la plume s'éleva lentement dans les airs. La potion avait fonctionné. Il expira alors lentement, prenant soudain conscience qu'il avait retenu son souffle quelques secondes. D'autres tests furent effectués, et couronnés de succès. En donnât congé à l'elfe, Severus ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine satisfaction. Dumbledore lui avait lancé un défi, qui venait de remporter. Il n'avait finalement pas perdu la main.

Il ne restait qu'une étape avant de considérer cette mission comme réussie, et il ne s'agissait pas de la plus simple. Le test sur un humain prenait habituellement beaucoup plus de temps, mais il n'en avait pas. Apres avoir longuement réfléchi pendant les semaines où la potion n'avait pas avancé, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il le testerait sur lui-même. Le directeur avait d'abord été réticent, mais la perspective de faire les tests sur des élèves avait finalement eu raison de ses arguments. De plus, Severus était suffisamment confiant dans ses recherches pour savoir que les risques étaient finalement assez minimes.

Il sorti alors de ses appartements pour rejoindre le bureau du Directeur. Il utilisa le heurtoir en cuivre pour annoncer sa présence, puis entra lorsqu'il en reçu l'autorisation.

Voir le sombre professeur, habituellement si respectueux du protocole, venir le voir sans s'annoncer ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose :

« Dois-je comprendre que votre potion a régit de la manière que vous attendiez ?

\- En effet, professeur. Je viens de terminer les expérimentations sur Fitzy. Je pense qu'il est judicieux de faire le test sur moi au plus vite.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas changé d'avis ? Bon, si vous pensez que c'est la meilleure solution. _Claudibant_ ! »

La légère brume argenté sorti cette fois de la baguette du directeur, et toucha Severus. Celui-ci réprima un frisson. Il venait de sauter dans le vide, sans filet. Il leva alors sa baguette pour commencer à lancer des sorts simples. Aucun ne fonctionna. La première partie de l'expérimentation était donc une réussite. Le point critique était donc arrivé. Severus sorti alors une fiole de sa poche et la but d'un coup. Il ferma les yeux tant le gout était exécrable, puis il leva à nouveau sa baguette.

Le directeur remarqua alors que l'extrémité tremblait légèrement. En cas d'erreur, l'espion venait de signer sa condamnation à mort.

« _Lumos_ »

Lorsque le mince faisceau de lumière jaillit à l'extrémité de la baguette, le directeur sentit une boue de fierté exploser dans son estomac. Il avait poussé Severus dans ses derniers retranchements, et celui-ci n'avait pas failli. Il se sentait presque comme un père, le jour où son fils marche pour la première fois. Il savait que Severus réussirait, mais le voir lui procurait une grande joie. Il se rendait compte de l'importance que Severus avait prise pour lui.

« Mon garçon, je vous félicite. Une fois encore, vous ne m'avez pas déçu. »

Ces quelques mots du directeur firent chauds au cœur de Severus. Cela pouvait paraitre peu, en regard du temps et de l'énergie qu'il avait consacrée à ce projet, mais il avait toujours l'impression qu'il devait faire ses preuves, montré que le directeur avait raison de lui faire confiance. Cependant, des coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent. Le professeur McGonagall apparu alors sur le seuil, les bras chargés de dossier.

« Ah Minerva, je me souviens que nous devions nous voir cet après-midi. Venez, posez ces papiers ici. »

Severus comprit alors que le directeur ne lui dirait rien de plus, et il prit alors congé. Il sortit du bureau, le tout n'avait duré qu'une petite demi-heure.

§§§§§§§

Adolescente, le sombre professeur de potion lui avait inspiré une peur panique à cause de sa froideur et de sa méchanceté. Cependant, depuis que Tonks avait été obligée de le côtoyer au sein de l'Ordre, elle avait totalement révisé son jugement le concernant. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour de la malveillance gratuite était en fait une lassitude profonde : il avait passé les plus haut diplômes dans sa discipline, et se retrouvait à enseigner à des enfants qui n'avaient aucune envie d'apprendre les bases de cette branche particulière de la magie. Elle devait avouer qu'elle aussi avait fait partie de ces élèves, et qu'elle n'avait compris l'intérêt de cette discipline qu'en côtoyant le professeur. Ses explications avaient été limpides, et elle se rendait compte de l'intérêt pour chaque camp d'avoir un tel maitre des potions.

Cependant, ce qu'elle avait surtout compris était que Severus gardait cette attitude distante avec tout le monde, mais qu'il pouvait être d'une compagnie agréable s'il le voulait. En y réfléchissant bien, il avait commencé à être tolérable à partir du moment où elle-même avait pris le temps de converser avec lui, et qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée rebuter par son apparence froide. Etait-ce la clé de compréhension de cet homme ? Simplement lui parler, et faire le premier pas ? Il se montrait toujours si inaccessible mais cherchait-on vraiment à l'atteindre ?

Cette révélation lui fit mal pour lui. Il n'était pas beau, pas avenant, et peu bavard, mais personne ne cherchait jamais à aller vers lui. Il venait aux réunions, ne parlait a personne, faisait son rapport, et repartait faire les basses besognes d'espion. Il était bien plus facile de hurler avec les loups, et de l'éviter au maximum, sans chercher à savoir comment il récupérait les informations, ni ce qu'il faisait en dehors de cette activité.

Il était tellement seul…

Elle sentit cependant que lui montrer de la pitié était exclu. Elle savait d'instinct qu'elle serait très mal reçue par Severus, mais qu'en plus, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait le concernant. Elle ne le voyait pas comme quelqu'un de faible et qui aurait besoin d'aide, mais plutôt comme une personne résignée par sa situation. Elle avait apprécié chacune des rencontres qui avaient pris un tour plus informel, et à chaque fois, c'était elle qui avait initié ce changement. Elle se promit alors de continuer sur cette voie, le sombre professeur avait sûrement des trésors de savoirs et de conversations, mais totalement inexploités.

* * *

 _La potion est enfin finalisée ! Encore une réussite de notre Severus préféré !_

 _Désolée Elween, mais ta review du chapitre 12 était fausse, Tonks n'est pas devenue cobaye ahah_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et qu'il vous donne envie d'en savoir plus sur ces deux oiseaux ^^_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot et à la semaine prochaine !_


	17. Chapitre 16

_Hello! Hello !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre de La valse des apparences !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira_

 _Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic chaque semaine, même si vous ne laissez pas de review, ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux chaque semaine :D_

 _Et merci encore plus à_ KeanaB, ElweenSnape et Zeugma412 _pour vos review fidèles !_

 _Et maintenant, place à la lecture !_

* * *

Sa mère avait tellement insisté pour qu'elle vienne déjeuner avec ses parents que Tonks avait finis par céder. Elle commençait à le regretter amèrement. Après lui avoir laissé un temps de latence pour la mettre en confiance, elle avait finalement déclenché les hostilités. La conversation banale avait subtilement dévié sur des sujets plus sensibles jusqu'à arriver sur sa vie sentimentale.

Depuis sa rupture avec Lupin, Tonks avait pris soin de garder sa mère éloignée de ce sujet, car elle ne voulait surtout pas renouveler ce fiasco. Elle le faisait d'autant plus facilement qu'il n'y avait rien à cacher. Même si sa mère n'y était pour rien dans sa rupture, elle n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses, et n'avait pas été un grand soutien pour elle.

Il ne fallait pas la blâmer de tout : après tout, elle s'inquiétait pour sa fille, et voulait la voir heureuse, mais Androméda ne se rendait pas compte de la pression qu'elle lui mettait. Elle voulait que sa fille rencontre un gentil sorcier, de son âge, et qu'elle ait des enfants. Cependant, trouver un sorcier répondant à ces critères, et qui accepte le métier dangereux de Tonks, ça ne se trouvait pas sous le sabot d'un hippogriffe !

L'auror vit donc arriver la fin du dessert avec soulagement, cette conversation allait donc enfin pouvoir s'arrêter. Curieusement, son père avait gardé le silence pendant une bonne partie du repas, laissant sa femme se charger de l'interrogatoire. Tonks comprit alors que le sujet avait déjà été abordé entre eux à de multiples reprises, et que son père en avait été tellement lassé qu'il faisait maintenant la sourde oreille.

Subitement, Androméda changea de conversation, semblant s'apercevoir que la quasi-totalité du repas avait été orientée vers la vie sentimentale de sa fille. Elle voulait donc visiblement terminer sur une note positive en lui parlant des derniers cancans de l'Ordre. Molly la tenait visiblement informée de beaucoup des évènements se déroulant au square Grimmaurd, et elle se fit mentalement une note pour ne jamais, JAMAIS, parler de quoique ce soit de privé là-bas.

En quittant ses parents, Tonks se promis de faire très attention la prochaine fois que sa mère voudrait l'inviter. Un autre repas comme celui-ci, et une dispute très violent risquait d'éclater. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle trouve le moyen de se détendre avant d'aller rejoindre Poudlard pour sa semaine de surveillance. Un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse serait probablement idéal. Se plonger dans la foule, s'arrêter pour regarder les dernières nouveautés dans les vitrines ou aller boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur l'aideraient sûrement à retrouver son calme.

§§§§§§§

A présent, il devait absolument protéger sa découverte, tout en laissant la possibilité aux membres de l'Ordre d'en bénéficier.

C'était donc la raison de sa présence sur le chemin de Traverse deux heures plus tard. Il avait mis au propre toutes ses recherches, et s'apprêtait à aller les déposer dans son coffre, à Gringotts. C'était là où il avait stocké toutes ses recherches, et il savait que c'était le meilleur endroit pour empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'avoir vent de l'aboutissement de ses recherches.

Les hauts comptoirs en marbres l'avaient toujours impressionné. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où il était venu ici avec sa mère. Il était encore un enfant pauvre et malingre et la richesse du lieu l'avait alors marqué à vie. Il s'approcha d'un gobelin qui le regarda d'un air légèrement condescendant.

« Votre nom ?

\- Severus Snape.

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ?

\- Je viens pour accéder à mon coffre. Je souhaite faire un dépôt.

\- Votre clé ? »

Il lui tendit alors la petite clé en or qu'il avait pris soin de prendre avant de quitter Poudlard. Décidément, ces créatures n'étaient vraiment pas aimables. Mais bon, ce n'était pas ce qu'on leur demandait après tout.

« Suivez-moi »

Le trajet en wagonnet le laissa légèrement nauséeux. Il était persuadé que cela permettait aux personnes malintentionnées d'être affaiblies, et de ne pas disposer de leur pleine capacité pour effectuer des actes malhonnête. Une stratégie comme une autre après tout. Arrivé dans son coffre, il déposa quelques papiers qu'il venait d'extraire de sa poche, et auxquels il avait rendu leur taille originale. Le trajet du retour se déroula dans un silence pesant, le gobelin n'ayant visiblement pas plus envie de lui parler qu'à l'aller.

Alors qu'il sortait de la banque, le soleil de ce mois de février lui fit légèrement plisser les yeux. Il entendit alors une voix familière sur sa gauche.

« Professeur ? Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Miss Tonks, je pensais vous avoir dit de m'appeler par mon prénom.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, excusez-moi Severus. La surprise m'a fait reprendre mes vieilles habitudes. Je suis étonnée de vous voir ici, je pensais que vous seriez à Poudlard aujourd'hui.

\- J'avais à faire à Gringotts, mais ce n'est qu'un voyage éclair. Je pensais faire une pause au Chaudron, puis repartir au collège immédiatement après. Les wagons de cette banque ne me réussissent pas vraiment, et je préfère éviter de transplaner immédiatement après.

\- Oui, je comprends, ils me font la même chose. Je suis heureuse de vous voir. Vous savez, j'ai un peu réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez dit l'autre jour.

\- Miss, je serais ravi de découvrir le fruit de vos réflexions, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'un remontant. Je ne pense pas que le Chaudron Baveur soit très adapté pour une discussion de cette nature, mais peut être accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner au _Chat huant_ , c'est un autre pub, plus discret que le Chaudron.

\- Euh, bien sûr, avec plaisir. Et s'il vous plait, arrêtez avec miss Tonks. Je préfère Tonks, tout simplement, et surtout pas de Nymphadora, je déteste ce prénom.

\- Bien, comme il vous plaira. Venez, suivez-moi. »

Le chemin jusqu'au pub se déroula dans le silence, mais celui-ci n'était pas pesant, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées.

En arrivant, Tonks commanda une bièraubeurre, alors que Severus demandait un verre d'hydromel. Ils s'assirent alors à une table dans un coin, ne souhaitant pas être vu par un éventuel mangemort.

« Eh bien, Tonks, faites-moi part de vos recherches.

\- J'ai réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez dit, que vous cherchiez un ingrédient qui permettent de maintenir une certaine stabilité. J'ai pensé que peut-être du cornouiller pourrait fonctionner. Je crois que certaines baguettes sont faites avec ce bois, et qu'il est connu pour cette propriété. Vous y avez certainement déjà pensé, mais…

\- Non.

\- Euh…Pardon ?

\- Non, je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est en revanche une excellente idée, qui mérite d'être approfondie. Le cornouiller seul ne pourrait pas être utilisé, à cause d'interactions avec certains autres ingrédients, mais l'idée est parfaitement sensée. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas l'option que j'ai finalement choisie.

\- Vous avez trouvé la solution ?

\- En effet, suite à notre discussion d'ailleurs. J'ai décidé de mettre de la poudre de grenat.

\- De…grenat ? Mais vous m'aviez dit qu'on ne pouvait pas utiliser de pierre ?

\- Je vous ai dit que leur utilisation était délicate, mais elles entrent parfois dans certaines compositions. Vous venez de découvrir pourquoi je suis maitre de potions, et que vous ne l'êtes pas. Je sais à quel moment je peux utiliser un ingrédient et quand je ne peux pas. »

La brutalité de sa remarque fut adoucie par un sourire en coin. L'auror se rendait compte que sa compagnie était finalement très stimulante, et intéressante. Lorsqu'il cessait de vouloir être antipathique, il était même plutôt agréable. Apres quelques minutes à discuter de sujets divers, le professeur amorça un geste pour se lever.

« Tonks, je dois vous quitter. Le diner approche, et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être absent ce soir, le directeur pourrait mal réagir.

\- Je vois, je commence ma garde ce soir au château, je peux peut-être vous accompagner ?

\- Si vous le souhaitez. »

Ils sortirent alors du pub, et il lui tendit le bras. Dès qu'elle lui saisit le poignet, elle sentit cette sensation familière de passer dans un tuyau en caoutchouc. Cependant, l'atterrissage ne se fit pas sens heurt. Alors qu'il arrivait avec l'élégance qui le caractérisait devant le portail de l'école, Tonks trébucha et se serait étalée par terre sur le professeur ne lui avait pas saisi l'épaule pour la stabiliser.

« Je… Merci Severus » Elle se sentait tellement gênée, qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Ces mains sur ses épaules la perturbaient et l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. Alors elle fut la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'étreindre. Cependant, au moment où elle faisait ce geste, il détourna légèrement la tête, et les lèvres de l'auror atterrirent juste au coin de celles du professeur.

Celui-ci resta totalement figé, pendant que Tonks piquait un fard. Elle s'éloigna alors précipitamment en marmonnant quelques excuses, totalement inintelligibles.

* * *

 _Hum, que dire..._

 _Je m'attends à une tempête de review, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, vos hypothèses, vos idées pour la suite, j'adore vous lire !_

 _A la semaine prochaine, pour la suite des aventures de Severus et Tonks !_


	18. Chapitre 17

_Hello ! Hello !_

 _Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de La valse des apparences, après le bisou raté de la semaine dernière._

 _Comme je m'y attendais un peu et je n'ai pas été déçue, vos réactions m'ont bien fait rire._

 _Je remercie donc_ caro1005line, Elwenn Snape _(désolée d'écorcher ton pseudo depuis des semaines, tu aurais dû me prévenir ^^),_ KeanaB _et_ Zeugma412 _pour vos réactions, parfois très tranchées ahah_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Qu'est ce qui lui était donc passé par la tête ? Bien sûr, il n'en avait parlé à personne, mais la question continuait de lui tourner dans la tête. Il s'agissait évidemment d'un accident, mais quelle était son intention à l'origine ? Pourquoi avait-elle amorcé ce geste ? Le mystère restait entier.

Il avait continué à vivre normalement, avait toujours été exécrable avec ses élevés, tout juste poli avec ses collègues, mais ces trois jours avaient vraiment été bizarre pour lui.

Lorsqu'il avait finalement assisté au repas dans la Grande Salle, juste après l' _incident,_ il s'était efforcé de paraitre impassible et de repousser dans un coin de sa tête ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Cependant, il avait bien vu que le directeur lui jetait des coups d'yeux qui se voulaient discrets. Fort heureusement, Dumbledore ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, et lorsqu'il avait tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez, Severus avait compris que le Directeur avait mis son humeur sur le compte de ses recherches. Il n'avait donc pas cherché à le démentir.

Soudain, il se souvint que l'auror effectuait des gardes qui duraient une semaine. Elle devait donc encore se trouver dans les environs du château, probablement à Pré-au-Lard. S'il voulait des explications, il fallait les chercher maintenant. Cependant, un problème se posait : il ne pouvait pas aller chercher l'auror comme l'un des vulgaires adolescents dont il avait la garde. Il ne devait pas donner l'impression d'y attacher une trop grande importance.

L'idée lui vint alors presque naturellement. Dumbledore lui avait donné un elfe, qui ne demandait qu'à lui obéir, il allait en profiter.

« Fitzy » Le pop caractéristique se fit entendre immédiatement « J'ai besoin de toi, mais je te demande d'être le plus discret possible. Je ne veux pas que tu en parles autour de toi.

\- Oui, maître. Fitzy est un bon elfe, et ne dira rien à personne.

\- Bien, je voudrais que tu trouves une personne. Elle s'appelle Miss Tonks, elle est auror, et patrouille probablement autour du château. Demande-lui de venir dans mon bureau, il faut que je lui parle.

\- Fitzy part tout de suite chercher Miss Tonks, monsieur. »

Il disparut alors aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Severus ne savait pas de combien de temps il disposait avant que l'auror n'arrive, il décida alors de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait interrompre facilement : la correction des copies qu'il avait en retard. De plus, cela lui donnerait une contenance lorsqu'elle arriverait. Non ! Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à l'attitude à adopter ! Il n'était pas un adolescent en train d'attendre son premier rendez-vous !

Il se mit alors à corriger rageusement les copies lamentables qu'il avait sous les yeux. Lui qui cherchait toujours les remarques les plus assassines avait cette fois ci choisi une autre stratégie : de grand traits de plume rageurs à travers des paragraphes entiers. Ce n'était peut-être pas très pédagogique, mais ça avait le mérite de le détendre un peu. Quelques minutes passèrent comme cela, et une petite dizaine de copies avaient déjà été victime de cette nouvelle méthode lorsqu'il entendit des coups frappés contre la lourde porte en bois de son bureau.

Il se fit violence pour contrôler sa voix, et ordonna d'entrer.

« Bonjour Severus. Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir ?

\- Bonjour, je vous ai convoquée…

\- Convoquée ? Les sourcils de Tonks se haussèrent brusquement. Vous n'avez pas à me convoquer, je ne suis plus une élève, je pensais que vous m'aviez demandé de venir par rapport à notre accord.

\- Et bien non, je _vous ai demandé de venir_ car je souhaitais vous parler d'un problème important. Veillez fermer la porte derrière vous, je vous prie. »

Tonks sentait instinctivement que l'heure des explications avait sonné. Elle était même étonnée qu'il ait mit tant de temps à réagir.

« Miss, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu ?

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même. Je suis désolée si je vous ai choqué. Disons que j'apprécie votre compagnie et … j'avais l'impression que c'était réciproque.

\- Je suppose que vous savez que je n'apprécierais pas du tout une mauvaise blague. » Sa voix pleine de menaces fit passer une vague de frissons dans le dos de l'auror.

« Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas une blague. Comme je vous disais, j'agis de cette manière avec les gens que j'apprécie, c'est tout.

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Lupin ?

\- Lupin ?

\- Oui, Lupin, un homme, châtain, des cicatrices sur le visage, à peu près de mon âge, loup-garou à ses heures. C'est bon, vous situez ? » Cette pique était sortie toute seule, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher devant son regard éberlué.

« Bien sûr que je sais qui est Lupin. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est le rapport avec la conversation présente.

\- Cessez de jouer à l'idiote. Je sais parfaitement que vous avez rompu récemment avec lui. Vos démonstrations _d'affection_ ont-elles un rapport avec cet évènement ?

\- Comment savez-vous ? Nous n'avions parlé de notre relation avec personne.

\- Faux, visiblement, l'information a fuité, car je suis au courant. De plus, vous semblez l'oublier, mais je suis un espion, c'est mon travail de connaitre ce genre d'informations, qui peuvent être très utiles dans certaines situations. Ce qui nous ramène à ma précédente question : Est-ce que votre comportement a un rapport avec votre rupture ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Nous avons décidé de nous séparer d'un commun accord. Notre relation ne menait nulle part. Satisfait ?

\- Je n'ai pas à en être satisfait ou pas. Il s'agit de votre vie et de vos choix. »

Sa voix s'était brusquement adoucie, il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait finalement décidé de répondre à sa question. Elle avait dû être entrainée à résister à la pression lors de sa formation d'auror et elle n'avait donc pas parlé par accident. Elle avait fait le choix délibéré de lui répondre.

L'intérêt du professeur avait attisé sa curiosité. Il semblait vraiment vouloir une réponse et avait insisté jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne. Ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, c'était pourquoi. Il semblait toujours si lointain et inaccessible, pas vraiment du genre à se nourrir de ragots. Au contraire, il semblait en avoir un intérêt…personnel. Ce pourrait-il que… ?

Alors que le silence devenait pesant, Tonks décida de se lever pour partir. Après tout, elle devait assurer la sécurité du château, et ne pouvait pas s'absenter plus longtemps. Elle vit alors son interlocuteur se lever à son tour pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Alors qu'il passait près d'elle, elle fut prise d'une soudaine inspiration. Elle lui saisit le poignet et le força à lui faire face. Elle décolla les talons du sol pour se grandir, et saisit la nuque du prof pour l'embrasser. Cette fois-ci n'était pas un accident et elle voulait le lui faire comprendre.

Elle le sentit se crisper brusquement, mais elle savait intuitivement que si elle abandonnait maintenant, rien ne serait jamais plus possible. Lorsqu'elle le sentit enfin se détendre, elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'était embarquée, mais ce dont elle pouvait se rendre compte, en revanche, c'était que ses lèvres étaient étonnamment très douces.

Elle le sentait un peu maladroit, mais il cherchait visiblement à faire de son mieux. Il posa alors délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches pour lui permettre de se rapprocher de lui.

Alors qu'elle commençait à manquer d'air, elle mit fin au baiser en éloignant sa tête. Il se mit alors à la regarder droit dans les yeux, semblant y chercher une trace de moquerie ou de mépris. Ses yeux noirs étaient parfaitement fixes, et son expression impénétrable. Ce qu'il vit sembla le satisfaire puisqu'elle vit, à sa grande surprise, un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Etes-vous sure de ce que vous faites ?

\- Je pense, oui. Et vous ? »

Non, elle ne savait pas du tout, mais elle sentait bien que la moindre marque d'hésitation serait immédiatement repérée et le braquerait.

Elle allait avoir besoin d'assurance pour deux, car malgré le fait qu'elle ne savait finalement que peu de choses de son passé, elle parvenait à deviner qu'il n'avait pas eu une vie sentimentale très épanouissante. Même si elle ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question, elle n'avait jamais entendu de rumeurs le concernant. Il avait soit été extrêmement discret, soit il n'y avait rien à raconter. Elle penchait pour la seconde option. Son absence de réponse en disait suffisamment long.

« Je vais devoir y aller, je ne peux pas laisser le château sans surveillance trop longtemps. Je suis désolée.

\- De quoi êtes-vous désolée ? De m'avoir embrassé, ou de devoir partir ? »

Cette façon qu'il avait de poser des questions aussi abruptes commençait vraiment à la déstabiliser, il allait falloir qu'elle s'y habitue rapidement, sinon de gros moments de gènes étaient à prévoir.

« De devoir partir.

\- Bon, et bien… Vous savez où me trouver… si jamais…vous me cherchez »

Elle n'avait jamais vu Severus aussi hésitant, il en était presqu'attendrissant, à force de maladresse. Lui qui semblait toujours si sûr de lui, elle l'avait finalement vu déstabilisé. Il lui ouvrit alors la porte pour la laisser sortir, puis la referma immédiatement derrière elle. Ce n'était pas très galant, mais bon, elle ne dit rien pour cette fois-ci.

Finalement, leur entrevue ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça.

* * *

 _J'espère que ces dernières évolutions vous ont plu, et que vous allez me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

 _A la semaine prochaine les amis :D_


	19. Chapitre 18

_Hello ! Hello !_

 _Voici la suite de la Valse des apparences, après le baiser de la semaine dernière qui n'a pas manqué de vous faire réagir._

 _J'espère que ce chappitre sera aussi à la hauteur :D_

 _Un grand merci à_ Elwenn Snape, KeanaB et Zeugma412 _pour vos reviews_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une dizaine de jours que Tonks était venue le voir dans son bureau et il ne parvenait toujours pas à le croire. Loin d'être repoussée par son attitude, elle avait fini par l'embrasser, et surtout n'avait pas semblé dégouté par lui. Elle était même revenue à plusieurs reprises pour le voir sans autres motifs que la recherche de sa compagnie. Cela le rassurait un peu que ce soit elle qui prenne des initiatives car il ne parvenait pas à se faire suffisamment confiance pour cela.

Après tout, sa seule expérience dans le domaine s'était soldée par un lamentable échec et par des années de remords. En temps de guerre, il était utopique d'espérer entretenir une relation stable avec qui que ce soit, surtout dans sa position, mais il savait qu'il risquait fort de mourir, et qu'il n'aurait jamais réellement profité de la vie. Il avait toujours pensé que Lily serait la seule femme qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer. Cependant, son rapprochement récent avec Tonks lui avait fait réaliser qu'il n'était peut-être pas trop tard.

Elle connaissait son statut d'espion, et la quantité effroyable de risques qu'il prenait chaque jour. Elle ne semblait pas s'en formaliser outre mesure, et il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui le séduisait. Elle semblait toujours tellement pétillante et sûre d'elle. Surtout, elle ne prenait pas mal ses sautes d'humeurs, ce qui était une qualité indéniable. La fatigue due à son emploi du temps surchargé agissait nécessairement sur son caractère, et le sombre professeur n'était parfois pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Lorsque c'était le cas, Tonks restait et faisait en sorte de changer de conversation pour aller sur un terrain plus neutre. Elle ne l'affrontait pas frontalement, mais faisait en sorte de l'apaiser, puis revenait sur le sujet épineux lorsque l'orage était passé. Cette stratégie, tout à fait digne d'une Serpentard, fit ses preuves à plusieurs reprises. En cela, elle était complètement différente de Lily – il allait vraiment falloir qu'il cesse de les comparer – qui n'hésitait jamais à aller au conflit, et qui pouvait être très rancunière. Leur dispute en fin de cinquième année en était la preuve flagrante.

Il se rendait bien compte que le fantôme de Lily serait un obstacle important à surmonter s'il voulait aller plus loin dans leur relation. Il avait toujours agit en fonction de ses remords envers son ancienne amie, et ne parvenait pas à envisager un autre moyen de conduire sa vie. Il savait qu'il avait fait de mauvais choix à cause de cela, mais n'avait jamais fonctionné autrement. Il se rendait parfaitement compte que le Directeur avait usé et abusé de cette faiblesse pour le faire agir selon son bon vouloir, n'hésitant pas à appuyer là où ça faisait mal lorsqu'il semblait vouloir guérir. Peut-être que l'auror arrivait au bon moment pour l'aider à passer ce cap difficile ?

Ils avaient convenu de se voir le soir, après leurs journées de travail respectif. Bien que l'auror ne soit pas de garde au château, elle venait tout de même sous prétexte d'échanger des informations pour le compte de l'Ordre. Ses expériences terminées, l'espion aurait parfaitement pu reprendre son ancienne organisation, mais il avait préféré éviter de retourner au Square Grimmaurd. Des coups frappés à la porte de son bureau lui firent lever la tête, puis se lever pour aller lui ouvrir.

Alors que ses tenues depuis le début de l'année étaient plutôt classiques, ce jour de repos lui avait fait retrouver son ancien style : des cheveux roses, une veste aviateur couleur prune, un pantalon noir et des bottes fourrées.

Dès son entrée dans la pièce, Severus sentit qu'elle était particulièrement agacée, et choisi de la guider vers ses appartements. Lorsqu'elle fit installée dans le canapé, près de la cheminée, il attendit patiemment qu'elle lui explique la raison de son énervement.

« J'arrive du Square Grimmaurd, et je viens de croiser Remus. »

Severus pinça les lèvres à cette nouvelle. Il sentait qu'une discussion désagréable se profilait.

« Il avait l'air de vouloir me parler, mais comme je ne voulais pas arriver ici trop tard, j'ai essayé de couper court à la discussion. Mais il s'en est rendu compte et a commencé à se poser des questions.

– Et que lui as-tu dit ?

– Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, seulement que j'étais fatiguée, et que je voulais rentrer tôt chez moi.

– Parfait. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que qui que ce soit ait des doutes. Si le Seigneur des ténèbres venait à l'apprendre, ma carrière d'espion risquerait de s'achever prématurément. Et puis, je suppose que tu ne veux pas non plus t'afficher avec un vieil homme, dont les allégeances sont floues, comme moi. »

L'auror se redressa brusquement sur le canapé et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Severus Snape, je t'interdis de dire cela. J'ai l'impression d'entendre Lupin et ça ne me convient pas du tout. Je sais parfaitement que nous avons une certaine différence d'âge et que…

– Stop, que se passe-t-il ? Je disais cela pour plaisanter, je ne pensais pas te faire réagir comme ça.

– Oh, et bien… Hum… je suis désolée, je n'avais pas compris. C'est juste que Remus m'ait souvent dit ça, et que ça ait été l'une des causes de notre rupture. Je suis un peu tendue ce soir, c'est la première fois que je le revoie seul à seule depuis notre séparation, et je crois qu'il a commencé à être un peu jaloux lorsqu'il s'est mis à soupçonner quelque chose.

– Son côté chef de meute, je suppose. Je note cependant que tu n'as pas nié que tu ne veuilles pas t'afficher avec moi. » Ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Elle décida alors d'entrer dans son jeu.

« C'est vrai, ma mère veut que je rencontre un gentil sorcier de mon âge. Je crois que c'est encore raté. En plus, comme tu es maitre des Potions, on risque de croire que tu m'as administré un filtre d'amour.

– Et comme je suis mangemort à mes heures, je suppose qu'un Imperium est aussi dans mes possibilités. Tu as raison, Je suis parfaitement capable de tout cela, mais je ne voudrais pas prêter le flanc à des rumeurs sur mon compte.

– Tiens, en parlant de rumeurs, je voudrais savoir si celle qui est colportée depuis des années est vraie.

– De laquelle parles-tu ?

– Es-tu un vampire ?

– Un vampire ? Je pense que la réponse est évidente, non ?

– Je dis juste qu'il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu. Et puis, tu ne sors jamais de tes cachots, et puis te semble te déplacer dans un silence parfait. Alors je posais juste la question, on ne sait jamais…

– Bien, la réponse est officiellement non. Je suis espion, il est donc préférable de savoir se déplacer discrètement, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça. Je vis dans les cachots car c'est là que le Directeur a installé mes appartements. J'ai la peau naturellement pâle, et ma situation actuelle ne me permet pas d'aller près du Lac pour bronzer. Hélas, je suis mortel, et chaque convocation chez un certain cinglé me le rappelle, et enfin, si j'étais vampire, j'aurai un moyen de punir les élèves en retenue très efficace, et qui m'éviterais d'avoir à chasser. Satisfaite ?

– Quelle brillante démonstration, à croire qu'elle est répétée a l'avance. Je plaisante. » Ajoute-t-elle alors qu'elle le voyait prêt à répliquer.

« Bon, vampire ou pas, ta façon de recevoir laisse un peu à désirer. Tu ne m'as même pas offert une tasse de thé.

– Je dois dire que j'ai un peu perdu la main. Les seules personnes que je vois le soir après mes cours sont des mangemorts en mission, ou des élèves en retenue. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je n'ai aucune envie de partager un thé avec eux.

– Je vois, c'est une bonne raison, en effet. »

Après lui avoir tendu sa tasse de thé, le professeur ne se rassit pas dans le fauteuil comme précédemment, mais dans le canapé à côté de la jeune femme. Elle le remarqua, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

La soirée s'écoula, paisiblement, chacun parlant de son quotidien, et apprenant à découvrir l'autre. Ils se découvrir ainsi beaucoup de centres d'intérêts communs.

Lorsque minuit sonna, Tonks prit soudainement conscience qu'il était temps de partir. Elle se leva pour prendre congé lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Severus sur son bras.

« Je devrais partir, je travaille demain, et toi aussi je crois.

– C'est vrai, mais…

– Ou je pourrais rester encore un peu. » Proposa-t-elle, une étincelle dans le regard.

« Oui, ce serait plus sage, je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses une mauvaise rencontre. Un vampire, par exemple ? »

Elle sourit à l'évocation de la fameuse rumeur, puis elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il l'attira brusquement vers lui, et comme il l'avait prévu, elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Elle fut d'abord surprise de cette initiative, mais heureuse qu'il ose enfin s'ouvrir à cette relation. Elle se montra plus entreprenante, sentant qu'une étape importante pouvait être franchie pour eux.

Alors qu'elle approchait ses mains de sa chemise, il se crispa soudainement, et lui saisit le poignet pour l'empêcher d'approcher. Face à son expression surpris, il se sentit soudainement ridicule.

« Je suis assez… assez marqué.

– Severus, je sais ce que tu es, et je sais aussi à quoi ressemble cette marque. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

– Je ne parlais pas de ça. Enfin, pas seulement. IL n'épargne pas plus ses serviteurs que ses ennemis, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de t'infliger cette vision. Tu comprends ?

– Oh, je vois. » Après une seconde de réflexion, elle ajouta « On pourrait peut-être éteindre les lumières, si tu te sens plus à l'aise comme ça ?

– Merci »

Il fit alors un geste pour diminuer l'intensité de 'éclairage, jusqu'à ce que seules des ombres soient visibles.

§§§§§§

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla à l'aube, comme à son habitude, et mit quelques secondes avant de reconstituer tous les évènements récents. En se tournant vers la place à côté de lui, il constata amèrement qu'il était seul.

Evidemment, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Qu'elle allait rester, et prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui ? Quelle naïveté !

Il se leva alors, d'une humeur massacrante. Elle s'était jouée de lui, et il y avait cru ! Ses élèves avaient intérêt à filer droit, car il serait sans pitié !

Il s'apprêtait à sortir pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, lorsqu'il vit un mot sur la table du salon. En s'approchant, il y vit une tache rouge, qui s'avéra être une trace de rouge à lèvres. Un baiser, sur un parchemin, quelle idée ridiculement Poufsouffle.

En le retournant, il vit alors qu'un mot avait été griffonné dessus :

 _Severus,_

 _Je suis désolée, mais j'ai été appelée en urgence pour une intervention, j'aurais tellement aimé rester un peu plus longtemps. Peut-être que je pourrais repasser te voir ce soir ? Passe une bonne journée, et sois gentil avec tes élèves._

 _Tonks_

Il sortit alors de ses appartements pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, un léger sourire sur le visage.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, on ne dira jamais à quel point c'est important pour les auteurs d'avoir un retour de la part des lecteurs. Voir que des gens lisent mais ne réagissent pas fini par poser question : avez-vous aimé ? Il y-t-il des choses à changé ? Avez vous des idées pour la suite ? Bref, un petit mot prend 3 secondes à écrire, mais fait hyper plaisir ^^ (soyez pas timides :D )_

 _Ensuite, je veux vous révenir que je vais faire une petite pause sur la publication de mes fic (aucun rapport avec la remarque précédente, hein^^). J'ai eu une idée, que je voudrais partager avec vous à partir de jeudi 1er. Je vous expliquerai en temps utile :D_

 _A bientôt les petits loups (et pensez à la review du bonheur ^^)_


	20. Chapitre 19

_Hello ! Hello !_

 _Après cette pause de près de deux semaines, je vous retrouve pour la suite de La Valse des apparences._

 _Un grand merci à vous qui m'avez laissé des reviews sur le chapitre précédent : Octavia Blacks, KeanaB et Zeugma412_

 _Pour vous remettre un peu l'histoire en mémoire, la relation de Severus et Tonks progressait tranquillement et ils avaient enfin franchi le pas. Dehors, la guerre fait de plus en plus rage, chacun risque sa vie pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour vous situer, ce chapitre se déroule vers la fin du mois de mars._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Agenouillé au milieu des autres silhouettes noires et encapuchonnées, la réunion lui semblait interminable. Soudain, il entendit son nom prononcé par une voix aigüe et froide à vous glacer le sang. Il s'approcha du centre du cercle des mangemorts.

« Oui, Maitre ?

– Je n'entends plus parler de tes recherches. Vont-elles selon tes désirs ?

– Oui, Maitre. Certains projets me semblent prometteurs, je vous donnerai toutes les découvertes que je pourrais faire.

– Severus, je n'aime pas qu'on me mente. Surtout si c'est l'un des mangemorts que j'estime le plus. Car à mes yeux, c'est une trahison. Tu le sais. _Endoloris_ »

Comment avait-il su ? En se tordant de douleur sur le sol, Severus réfléchissait à toute allure au meilleur moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

« J'avais confiance en toi, Severus. Mais après cela, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. Tu ne m'as pas apporté d'informations fiables depuis des mois, et certaines de nos opérations ont échoués car nos ennemis étaient préparés. Je sais depuis longtemps qu'un traitre se cachait parmi vous, mais je ne voulais pas voir la vérité. Je suis profondément déçu, Severus. »

Ca y était, le jour tant redouté de la découverte de sa traitrise était arrivé. Il allait mourir ce soir, sans avoir pu aller au bout de sa mission. Quelle imprudence avait-il commise pour être ainsi démasqué ?

« Je sais parfaitement que tes recherches sont terminées et que l'Ordre a commencé à les utiliser. Tu les informes de nos plans, et la mission ratée au Ministère porte ta signature. Des potions, Severus, à quoi pensais-tu ? De plus, j'ai ouï dire qu'une certaine auror ne serait pas étrangère à ce brusque revirement. Oui, pendant que vous vous battez, mes chers mangemorts, Severus fait le joli-cœur avec la nièce de Bellatrix, la fille d'un moldu et d'une renégate. »

Une vague d'horreur enfla en lui. Il savait, il savait tout et Severus ne pourrait rien faire pour la protéger. Une nouvelle fois, il attirait le danger sur celle qu'il aimait. La terreur qu'il ressentait atténuait même la douleur qu'il ressentait sous la pluie de sorts qui s'abattait sur lui. Chaque mangemort y allait de son sortilège pour le faire souffrir. Il hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, pendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regardait en murmurant son prénom, comme s'il voulait se convaincre lui-même que le traitre était bien celui qui gisait a ses pieds.

Soudain, Severus sentit une sensation nouvelle au niveau de son épaule. Sans doute un nouveau sort qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier, et qui lui faisait bouger le bras contre sa volonté. Le mage noir continuait à répéter son nom, de plus en plus fort.

« Severus ! SEVERUS ! Réveille-toi maintenant ! »

Il se redressa alors d'un coup, saisissant au passage sa baguette qui était toujours a porté de main. Il distingua alors dans l'obscurité de la chambre une tignasse rose, qu'il tenait en joue, et qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre sans sommation.

« Severus, c'était un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar. Cria Tonks

– Un…cauchemar ? Merlin, tu dois avoir raison. Tout semblait pourtant si réel.

– Ca va aller, maintenant. Tout va bien.

– Non, tout ne va pas bien. Nous sommes en guerre, et nous risquons tous les deux d'y passer. Alors, tout ne va pas bien. Mais je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé comme ça.

– Ce n'est rien. C'est normal, tu sais, moi aussi je fais des cauchemars parfois. Ne t'inquiète pas.

– Non, ce n'est pas normal. Habituellement, j'arrive à les contrôler. Sinon, je ne pourrais plus dormir depuis longtemps.

– Tu arrives à contrôler tes rêves ?

– Bien sûr. L'occlumencie me permet de bloquer les souvenirs trop violents. Je mets toujours des barrières en place avant de dormir.

– Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ce rêve aujourd'hui, alors ?

– Je crois que j'ai oublié de le faire hier soir. Je pensais que ce serait inutile, et puis je crois que je n'avais pas vraiment les idées claires. Ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

– Bon, remets les en place, et rendors-toi »

Il la remercia silencieusement pour ne pas lui avoir demandé le contenu de son cauchemar, il n'aurait pas aimé avoir à lui mentir, ou lui montrer le danger auquelle elle s'exposait. Ce rêve lui faisait réaliser à quel point sa position était fragile, et surtout la faiblesse que constituait la jeune femme dans son armure qu'il avait soigneusement construite depuis des années. La veille, il avait oublié de mettre en place ses boucliers mentaux, quelle erreur risquait-il de commettre la prochaine fois ?

La main nonchalamment posée sur la poitrine de son amant –Merlin, cela lui faisait toujours aussi bizarre, mais c'était bien ce qu'il était, et même plutôt bien d'ailleurs– elle sentait sous ses doigts les battements affolés de son cœur. Il ne parvenait visiblement pas à se calmer, et les tremblements qui l'agitaient ne la rassuraient pas vraiment. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de demander ce qui avait pu lui inspirer une telle terreur car elle se doutait bien de son origine. Elle était à chaque fois admirative du contrôle qu'il pouvait avoir sur lui-même.

Jamais il ne se plaignait de sa situation plus que précaire, du peu de reconnaissance dont il faisait l'objet et il cherchait toujours à épargner son entourage. Il n'avait clairement plus rien à perdre, et savait que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, pourtant il continuait le combat malgré tout.

La fin de la nuit se déroula plus calmement, bien que Tonks douta que Severus ait pu retrouver le sommeil avant le matin. A voir les cernes noirs autour de ses yeux et son humeur plus que chatouilleuse, il était évident que ses élèves allaient souffrir.

Conformément à l'habitude qui s'était rapidement installée, ils prirent un rapide petit déjeuner dans les appartements du maitre des potions, avant que l'auror ne quitte discrètement le château, pendant que les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salles. Sa présence n'était pas secrète, mais il n'était pas nécessaire d'attirer l'attention sur elle.

Fort heureusement, la journée qui suivit fut relativement calme, les cornichons ne furent pas plus agités que d'habitude et les autres professeurs ne prirent pas la peine de lui adresser la parole. En somme, c'était une journée normale, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la brûlure désormais familière au niveau de son avant-bras gauche. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le convoquait et le souvenir de son cauchemar l'angoissait terriblement. Il aurait été était suicidaire de faire attendre le maitre et il fit donc en sorte de s'éclipser discrètement de la Grande Salle où il dinait, pour rejoindre l'extérieur du château. Il transplana alors vers un lieu inconnu où le Seigneur des Ténèbres réclamait sa présence.

La nuit profonde ne l'aidait pas à s'orienter, mais il semblait qu'il se trouvait dans un petit village. Quatre mangemorts étaient déjà arrivés, et se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur du village. Il ne parvenait pas à les identifier. De nombreux nouveaux adeptes avaient été recrutés depuis quelques mois, mais restaient cantonnés aux basses-œuvres.

Le groupe se dirigeait vers une petite maison isolée. Aucune lumière n'était allumée à l'intérieur et rien ne la distinguait des autres. Rien, sauf l'aura de magie qui indiquait clairement que la maison possédait des défenses magiques qu'il allait falloir détruire pour y pénétrer.

Ce fut rapidement et silencieusement fait, mais l'alerte avait tout de même été donnée. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait à l'intérieur, mais sans ordres précis, la destruction totale devait avoir lieu.

§§§§§§§§

La mission auprès du premier ministre moldu se poursuivait toujours. Aucune alerte n'avait encore eu lieu, mais tout le monde savait qu'il constituait une cible de choix. La surveillance ne devait donc jamais se relâcher.

La journée de travail terminée, Tonks retourna dans son petit appartement de Londres. Elle n'y vivait pour ainsi dire jamais et elle n'y passait qu'en coup de vent.

En trébuchant sur des vêtements sales qui trainaient par terre, elle se dit qu'un grand ménage serait le bienvenu. Cependant, elle savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un vœu pieux. Jamais elle n'aurait suffisamment de temps libre pour le consacrer au rangement de son logement. Elle prit une douche qui la relaxa un moment. Enfin, elle pouvait avoir un peu de temps calme pour elle.

Celui-ci fut de courte durée, elle ne voulait pas rester ici ce soir. Elle retournerait à Poudlard afin de ne pas laisser Severus seul. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Sa réaction après son rêve avait été totalement disproportionnée. Il était normal d'être angoissé, lui avait été terrorisé

Elle saisit alors rapidement quelques affaires, qui n'allaient même pas ensemble mais qui avaient le mérite d'être propres, et les jeta dans un minuscule sac muni d'un sort d'extension indétectable. Une fois prête, elle ressortit de chez elle. Le tout n'avait pas pris plus de vingt minutes.

Le diner venait de s'achever et la jeune femme fut prise dans la cohue bruyante qui sortait de la grande salle. Elle chercha rapidement du regard le maitre des potions avant de se souvenir qu'une autre porte était réservée aux enseignants. Dès qu'elle le put, elle se dirigea vers les cachots et les appartements de Severus.

Malgré ses demandes répétées, le portrait ne la laissa pas entrer, sous prétexte qu'il ne lui avait pas donné l'autorisation expresse d'aller dans les appartements en son absence. Elle alla alors jeter un coup d'œil dans son bureau. Vide, lui aussi. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara alors d'elle. Elle remonta dans les étages, espérant le croiser dans les couloirs. Il avait toujours eu cette capacité étonnante de tomber sur les élèves qui faisaient le mur lors de ses rondes. Combien de points avait-elle perdu pendant ses études à cause de cela ! Elle espérait que ce serait de nouveau le cas ce soir, alors qu'elle voulait le voir.

Malheureusement, ses espoirs se révélèrent vains. Le seul professeur qu'elle croisa fut le professeur Dumbledore, qui s'empressa de la saluer chaleureusement.

« Miss Tonks, quel bon vent vous amene ? Vous n'êtes pas de surveillance cette semaine, si ma mémoire est bonne.

– Bonsoir Professeur. En effet, je suis attachée au premier ministre moldu. Je suis venue voir Seve… le professeur Snape. J'ai à lui parler. Savez-vous où il peut être ?

–Ma foi, je n'en ai aucune idée. Il était parmi nous au diner, mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'immiscer dans la vie de mes collègues.

– Je vois. Merci quand même, professeur. Bonne soirée »

Elle rebroussa chemin pour retourner dans les cachots. Il était peut être arrivé entre temps.

Tout en marchant, l'auror espérait que le directeur n'avait pas remarqué son lapsus. Appeler Severus par son prénom risquait de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'apprécierait pas vraiment qu'elle expose ainsi sa vie privée à son employeur.

Arrivée devant le tableau d'Hector Dagworth-Granger, celui-ci lui refusa de nouveau le passage. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait se transformait progressivement en angoisse sourde. Alors qu'en désespoir de cause, elle tentait de négocier avec le portrait, elle reçut une alerte de la part du bureau des aurors. Une attaque était en cours contre une famille de sorciers. Elle devait se rendre sur place de toute urgence.

* * *

 _Et bien, j'ai hâte de lire ce que vous inspire ce chapitre !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça me fait toujours trop plaisir :D_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	21. Chapitre 20

_Hello ! Hello !_

 _Voici la suite de La valse des apparences._

 _Un chapitre un peu plus sombre aujourd'hui, mais qui, j'espère, vous plaira._

 _Un gros Gros merci à vous qui laissez des reviews chaque semaines. Ca me touche vraiment beaucoup !_

 _Octavia Blacks, Caro1005line, Zeugma412, KeanaB, Elwenn Snape et Eliie Evans (continue les reviews, ça fait trop plaisir ^^)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ce qu'elle vit en entrant dans la maison des MacFarlane. Un silence pesant planait, seulement rompu par les craquements sinistres d'un début d'incendie. Aucun cri n'indiquait qu'un survivant pouvait se trouver parmi les décombres, et c'était un miracle que la maison tienne encore debout. Ils étaient encore arrivés trop tard, et ne pouvaient que constater les dégâts. Son collègue commençait à s'avancer pour essayer de maitriser l'incendie lorsqu'un sort le toucha de plein fouet. Il s'effondra lourdement, mort.

Tonks se mit instantanément en position de combat. Les mangemorts avaient changés de stratégie et attendaient que les aurors sortent de l'ombre pour les abattre comme des lapins. Toute à sa stupéfaction, elle n'avait pas vu d'où était parti le sort, mais dans le salon ravagé, les cachettes ne manquaient pas. Il fallait les forcer à sortir de là ! Tonks visa alors le plafond au-dessus de ses adversaires :

« _Bombarda Maxima_ »

Comme prévu, celui-ci s'effondra dans un nuage de poussière. Quelques dégâts de plus ne changeraient pas grand-chose. Elle vit alors la lueur bleutée d'un bouclier magique à travers la poussière et commença à le bombarder de sorts. Les aurors avaient l'avantage, il fallait en profiter. Occupée à tenter de maitriser son adversaire, elle ne vit pas un sort lui frôler la tête. Heureusement, son partenaire commença à s'occuper de l'autre mangemort. Ils ne savaient pas à combien d'adversaires ils devaient faire face et avaient peur de passer en infériorité numérique.

Soudain, la lueur bleutée disparue, rapidement remplacée par une avalanche de sorts dont elle ne reconnut pas la moitié. Il cherchait à la submerger et il était bien en train de réussir. L'échange de sorts commençait à épuiser sa magie, lorsqu'enfin son adversaire commit une erreur. Il baissa sa garde, et son Petrificus Totalus, le toucha en pleine poitrine. Il se retrouva là, allongé, a sa merci.

Avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste, une fumée noire enveloppa le mangemort, et aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, elle avait disparue. L'autre mangemort avait pu s'enfuir en emportant son camarade avec lui. Tonks jura un grand coup, les mangemorts étaient plus difficiles à attraper que des anguilles. Son seul soulagement fut de savoir qu'il serait certainement puni pour avoir perdu son duel. Maigre consolation.

Dépité, elle, commença alors à explorer la maison dans l'espoir de trouver des survivants, pendant que son coéquipier s'occupait de l'auror tombé au combat. Il avait commis une imprudence et l'avait payée comptant.

Les trois cadavres qu'elle découvrit à l'étage lui confirmèrent qu'ils étaient a présent parfaitement seuls. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir été torturés, mais donnaient l'impression de dormir paisiblement. Elle avait cette impression tenace qu'ils n'avaient été attaqués que pour attirer les aurors dans leur piège. Ils n'étaient pas connus pour leurs prises de positions politiques, c'était une famille discrète et sans histoire, tuée par une guerre à laquelle ils n'avaient jamais pris part. Le père et la mère étaient allongés à l'étage, leur fille à quelques mètres d'eux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait une telle scène, mais cette petite fille qu'elle voyait pour la première et dernière fois la touchait particulièrement. Elle avait une dizaine d'années, les cheveux blonds coiffés en deux nattes. Elle devait certainement se préparer à entrer à Poudlard, la tête pleine de rêves. La vie s'offrait à elle et elle avait été fauchée dans son envol. Un bruit suspect la sortit de sa contemplation. Elle se retourna brusquement, prête à se battre à nouveau.

Ce qu'elle vit alors lui brisa le cœur. Un petit garçon d'à peine cinq ans, se tenait au milieu des décombre, l'air un peu hagard. Il tenait dans ses bras une peluche de pitiponk et ne semblait pas réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il était vraisemblablement le seul survivant de l'attaque, elle devait retrouver ses réflexes professionnels. La priorité : l'empêcher de voir les cadavres et faire en sorte de le rassurer. Elle s'avança vers lui en faisant en sorte de masquer la scène avec son corps. Elle le prit par la main :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Tonks. Et toi ?

– Je m'appelle Alfred. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où sont papa et maman ? »

La question tant redoutée était arrivée.

« Ils sont fatigués et doivent se reposer. Je suis là pour les aider.

– Ils sont malades ?

– Pas exactement, mais ils vont aller à l'hôpital, c'est vrai. Et toi aussi, je vais t'y emmener. D'accord ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas à elle de lui annoncer cette nouvelle. Des médicomages avaient une formation spéciale pour cela, et elle risquait de faire plus de mal que de bien en lui parlant de cela. Sa mission était de l'extraire de cette maison et de l'emmener à Ste Mangouste sans le faire paniquer.

Elle le prit dans ses bras pour transplaner. Instinctivement, il avait passé ses petits bras autour de son cou et appuyait sa tête contre son épaule. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire cela avec ses parents. Sa vie venait de basculer définitivement alors qu'il semblait si fragile. Trop, peut-être, pour survivre dans ce monde en guerre. Un enfant ne pouvait pas grandir en sachant que ses parents avaient été tués dans une guerre aussi injuste.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour prévenir son coéquipier de son départ, et transplana directement.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour confier Alfred aux bons soins d'une médicomage. Si seulement elle était intervenue plus vite, le petit garçon ne serait pas devenu orphelin !

Le temps qu'elle était partie, son coéquipier avait éteint les flammes et couvert les corps de la famille. Il ne restait presque plus rien à faire dans la maison. D'autres agents du ministère viendraient réparer le gros des dégâts le lendemain, avant que les proches ne viennent. Quelques sorts de consolidation pour éviter que la maison ne s'effondre, et elle était prête à transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard, ou un autre problème n'avait pas été réglé. Elle avait oublié la disparition de Severus pendant quelques heures, mais elle ne savait toujours pas où il se trouvait. C'est avec une boule au ventre qu'elle transplana jusqu'en Ecosse, près du portail du château.

Elle était trop épuisée pour courir, et la peur de voir qu'il n'était toujours pas là la retenait. L'air froid de la nuit lui fouettait le visage pendant qu'elle marchait. Arrivée devant le portrait de l'illustre potionniste, elle lui demanda poliment d'entrer. A sa grande stupéfaction, celui-ci céda et se décala pour dévoiler l'entrée des appartements. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur et écouta attentivement. Aucun bruit ne lui permettait de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. S'avançant dans le salon, elle remarqua une porte entrouverte, qu'elle savait être la salle de bain. La lumière était allumée, Severus devait être là. Soupirant de soulagement, elle entra. Il était penché vers le miroir et était occupé à nettoyer une légère entaille qu'il avait au front.

« Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

– Où étais-tu ?

– Je travaillais.

– Où ? Et c'est en te frappant la tête contre des copies que tu t'es blessé ?

– Pourquoi me demande-tu cela ? Est-ce que ça va ?

– Non ! Je suis venue tout à l'heure et tu étais totalement introuvable. Personne ne savais ou tu étais, et puis j'ai été appelé en intervention, c'était horrible. Jack est mort, et la famille aussi, et ils se sont enfuis… »

Severus ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'auror, mais il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Elle s'expliquerait plus tard. Pour le moment, elle avait juste besoin de soutien, il s'approcha doucement d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Chut, je suis là. Calme-toi. Que s'est-il passé ?

– J'ai été appelée en intervention pour une attaque contre une famille. Quand je suis arrivée, c'était trop tard. Un de mes collègues est sorti de sa cachette et il a été tué comme un lapin. Nous nous sommes battus, et ils ont fini par s'enfuir. Toute la famille est morte, sauf le fils que j'ai emmené à Ste Mangouste. Il avait l'air tellement fragile.

– Ecoute, je dois te dire quelque chose. Je ne te mentais pas quand je disais que je travaillais, mais il ne s'agissait en effet pas de mn métier de professeur, mais bien de celui d'espion. Mes blessures viennent d'un plafond qui m'est tombé sur la tete. »

L'information fit lentement son chemin dans l'esprit de Tonks. Elle avait été bouleversée par cette intervention et n'avait pas les idées très claires. Elle se recula brusquement d'horreur lorsqu'elle comprit tout ce qu'impliquait ce qu'il venait de dire.

« C'était toi ? C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Je me battais contre toi ?

– Non, moi, je me battais contre ton coéquipier, et c'est moi qui ai fait en sorte d'arrêter le combat.

– Mais c'est de la folie ! J'aurais pu te tuer, ou te capturer !

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je sais me défendre. Je savais me battre alors que tu n'étais encore qu'une petite fille.

– A chaque intervention, je vais avoir peur que ce soit toi. J'aurai pu t'aplatir avec ce plafond. En plus, j'étais morte d'inquiétude de ne pas savoir où tu étais, alors je voulais en finir au plus vite.

– C'est vrai que tu n'as pas fait dans la subtilité. Mais il va falloir mettre en place un système pour qu'une situation comme celle de ce soir ne se reproduise pas. Je dois pouvoir te prévenir quand je pars en mission avec les mangemorts.

Ce serait bien. Tu peux peut être demandé prévenir le tableau qui garde es appartements. Nous avons déjà sympathisé.

– pourquoi dis-tu cela.

– Il a catégoriquement refusé de me laisser entrer quand je suis venue sous prétexte que tu n'avais pas donné l'autorisation explicite. Mais bon, peu importe.

–Oh, je vois. Mais non, on ne peut pas faire cela. J'ai à peine le temps de sortir du château lorsqu'il m'appelle, que je ne pourrais pas faire un détour par ici. Il faut quelque chose qui soit toujours accessible, mais discret. Je sais ! FITZY ! »

Un pop discret se fit entendre. L'elfe s'inclina profondément, un peu surpris d'être appelé en pleine nuit.

« Fitzy, je te présente Miss Tonks. Tu lui obéiras comme si c'était moi. Il arrivera que je te laisse des messages pour elle. Tu ne devras parler qu'à elle. Pour tous les autres, tu ne seras au courant de rien, en particulier pour le professeur Dumbledore. C'est bien compris ? »

L'elfe hocha la tête devant le regard médusé de Tonks. Apres avoir demandé un repas pour l'auror, qui avec tous ces évènements n'avait pas eu le temps de diner, l'elfe disparut.

« Eh bien, monsieur ne se refuse rien. Un elfe personnel ici. Je ne savais pas qu'être prof payait aussi bien.

– Petite impertinente. Fitzy est une 'cadeau' du directeur, pour quelques services que je lui ai rendu. Je me demandais ce que je pourrai en faire, mais je fais appel à lui de temps en temps.

– Oh, c'est extrêmement généreux de sa part.

– Hum, oui. Un peu trop même. J'ai souvent cette impression qu'il a un coup d'avance sur tout le monde, et qu'il ne fait rien au hasard. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de lui. Ça va mieux ?

– oui, un peu. Cette famille m'a retournée. Tu aurais certainement eu sa sœur l'année prochaine comme élève. Et le petit garçon semblait tellement perdu. Ce n'est pas une façon de commencer sa vie. Il n'aura aucun souvenir de ses parents, qui sont morts dans une guerre absurde. Je crois que ses grands-parents sont encore vivants, donc ils pourront le recueillir, mais tout de même. Il a perdu ses deux parents d'un coup, sans rien pouvoir faire. Dis-moi que tu n'y étais pour rien.

– J'ai participé à la mission, donc je suis responsable autant que les autres. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui les ai tués. Nous étions deux à faire le guet pour vous bloquer et laisser le temps aux autres de partir. Vous êtes arrivés suffisamment vite pour qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de fouiller la maison et de le découvrir. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie.

– Si tu le dis.

– Je sens que ça ne va pas fort. J'aimerais que tu restes ici ce soir. »

C'était le comble. Elle qui était venue le voir suite à son cauchemar, elle avait complètement craqué et avait besoin que ce soit lui qui la réconforte. Elle accepta avec soulagement. Un pop dans le salon leur indiqua que la collation qu'ils avaient demandée était arrivée.

* * *

 _Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)_

 _Vos petits mots me font toujours tellement plaisir!_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	22. Chapitre 21

_Hello ! Hello !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien, en ce lendemain d'anniversaire des vingt ans de la publication d'HP à l'école des Sorciers._

 _Bref, voici la suite de la Valse des Apparences, qui, j'espère vous plaira._

 _Un énorme merci à ceux/celles qui laissent des reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir : Elwenn Snape, Caro1005line, KeanaB, Octavia Blacks et Zeugma412._

 _Un autre merci pour Caro1005line qui m'aide à retranscrire mes chapitres et qui arrive à relire mes minuscules pattes de mouches, ce qui est un exploit !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Elle adorait les pancakes. Non, elle vouait un culte aux pancakes, particulièrement lorsque ceux-ci dégoulinaient de sirop d'érable. Les quelques semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur rapprochement étaient passées comme un rêve. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, leurs goûts, leurs habitudes, certains défauts aussi.

Plus de trois semaines, s'étaient écoulées depuis l'attaque de la maison des MacFarlane, et fort heureusement, ils n'avaient pas eu à se battre l'un contre l'autre depuis. Chaque fois qu'il se réveillait à ses côtés, il savait que la prochaine confrontation risquait d'arriver. Était-ce ce sentiment d'urgence qui le poussait à s'ouvrir à elle ? Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec qui que ce soit ? Il voulait toujours plus la découvrir, pas comme un espion, qui doit connaître sa victime pour mieux la neutraliser. Non, il voulait tout savoir d'elle, il était curieux de tout, et surtout, il voulait la voir heureuse. Il avait découvert un jour par hasard qu'elle aimait les pancakes et depuis il se faisait un point d'honneur à toujours en demander à Fitzy.

Cela la faisait rire, et elle disait en se moquant qu'il voulait l'engraisser.

Chacun de ces moments de complicité avec elle avaient transformés sa vie. Il savait qu'ils vivaient une parenthèse enchantée dans leurs vie, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas envisager sérieusement une relation durable. Il fallait profiter de chaque instant et ne surtout pas penser au lendemain.

« Profite du moment présent », c'était l'ordre qu'elle lui avait donné le matin même à partant, mais il fallait admettre qu'il n'était pas facile à exécuter. Cette dernière heure de cours de la semaine avec les troisièmes années lui paraissait interminable. Ils n'avaient eux aussi qu'une hâte, de partir en week-end, et ils avaient été si insupportables qu'ils avaient écopés d'un interrogation surprise. Mauvais calcul, il avait maintenant la possibilité de voir le temps s'écouler encore plus lentement.

Il fallait qu'il reste concentré, qu'il ne laisse pas son esprit vagabonder vers une certaine auror. Il ne devait pas penser à son sourire lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans ses bras, il ne devait pas se remémorer la très agréable conversation qu'ils avaient eu lors de leur petit déjeuner, et il ne devait surtout pas repenser à leur soirée de la veille. Non ! Il devait rester concentré sur son rôle, et garder son masque impassible.

La cloche sonna enfin la délivrance. Il était enfin en week-end et même si rien n'était prévu, il sentait qu'il allait être agréable. Bien que Tonks lui ait dit qu'elle ne pourrait venir le soir, il pourrait certainement la voir plus tard. Elle avait été invitée à dîner par ses parents, et il était parfaitement clair entre eux qu'il n'était pas question de le présenter. Severus n'en avait pas envie et Tonks savait que ses parents ne comprendraient pas. Au final ce n'était pas plus mal, il pourrait travailler dans la soirée, et avoir tout le reste du week-end libre.

Alors qu'il retirait ses robustes robes de travail, il sentit un picotement familier au niveau de l'avant bras gauche. Celui-ci se transforma progressivement en franche brûlure, lui indiquant que l'appel était urgent. Il sortit alors en trombe de ses appartements avant de se souvenir qu'il devait prévenir Fitzy. Il lui donna alors ses instructions tout en marchant pour rejoindre l'extérieur du château.

§§§§§§§

Une fois de plus, elle redoutait cette visite chez ses parents. Elle était contente de les voir bien sûr, mais les inévitables questions sur sa vie sentimentale allaient être encore plus gênantes qu'avant. Elle allait devoir faire attention à chaque parole pour ne pas se trahir. Ses parents ne devaient rien savoir, sous aucun prétexte ! Ils ne pourraient pas comprendre cette relation. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà parlé de Severus lorsqu'elle était adolescente, et qu'il était encore ce professeur honni. Ils avaient entendu parler de lui et de son rôle durant la première guerre, et il fallait bien avouer qu'il était loin de l'image du gendre idéal. Mais elle l'aimait, malgré tout cela, malgré ses défauts, malgré son incapacité à s'ouvrir à elle, elle l'aimait ! Elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais été habitué à exprimer ses sentiments, qu'il était toujours sous contrôle, et que c'était parfois un peu déstabilisant. Il semblait vouloir tout savoir d'elle, mais faisant en sorte de toujours esquiver les questions sur lui, sur son passé. C'était peut-être ce qui l'avait attiré au début, son côté mystérieux et tourmenté, mais elle avait parfois l'impression d'être avec un inconnu. Malgré tout, il fallait être honnête et il arrivait parfois qu'elle apprenne un détail, une habitude ou une marotte au détour d'une conversation. Il laissait échapper un indice, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être une privilégiée. C'était souvent surprenant. Par exemple, elle avait appris qu'il aurait aimé être chercheur, qu'il avait réussi à avoir une serre et qu'il cultivait ses propres ingrédients. Que lorsqu'il était fatigué ou triste, il aimait y aller pour s'isoler. C'était « son Eden » selon ses propres mots. Elle sentait qu'il y avait tellement plus à découvrir, mais que dans la situation actuelle, il ne fallait pas espérer la moindre évolution.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, sa mère n'attaqua pas avec les questions dès son arrivée. Elle préférait la mettre en confiance avant de commencer, plus ou moins subtilement. Pour l'instant, elle parlait d'une de ses ancienne amie qui avait été retrouvée assassinée par des fidèles du Mage Noir. C'était une de ses condisciple de Poudlard. Elle avait perdu le contact depuis longtemps, mais apprendre cette nouvelle la choqua tout de même.

Évoquer ce genre de sujet ne permettait pas vraiment d'arranger l'ambiance d'une soirée.

§§§§§§§

Il venait à peine de finir de se matérialiser qu'il fut assailli de lumières et de bruits. Il venait d'arriver au beau milieu d'une bataille qui faisait rage. Les mangemorts étaient une dizaine, tout comme les aurors, et les sorts fusaient de partout. Les flammes crépitaient, le bruit était assourdissant, il fallait avoir les yeux partout car le prochain danger pouvait venir de n'importe où.

Soudain, il sentit une douleur atroce au flanc gauche, immédiatement suivi d'une chaleur humide. Il avait été touché par un sort de découpe, avant même d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit. Il devait se soigner au plus vite, il sentait ses forces l'abandonner rapidement. Trouver un endroit isoler. Se soigner. Prendre une potion. Vite ! Totalement désorienté, il ne vit pas le second sort se diriger vers lui. Il sentit ses membres devenir raides, sa respiration se bloquer et se vit chuter sans pouvoir l'empêcher. Malheureusement, le _Pétrificus Totalus_ ne faisait que l'immobiliser, il n'empêchait pas le sang de couler. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il allait mourir là, au milieu d'un champ de bataille, dans l'indifférence générale. Il allait mourir du côté des mangemorts sans avoir pu accomplir sa mission. Il allait mourir sans la revoir, elle qui se battait si vaillamment, et qui était peut-être dans le camp d'en face. À cette pensée, son esprit se rebella, il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Il devait tout tenter pour s'en sortir. Il se força à se concentrer et à rassembler toute son énergie. Il sentit l'effet du transplanage, la fuite était la seule option. Même s'il prenait là un énorme risque de désartibulation, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Finalement, il arriva à destination. L'air frais de cette nuit de mi-avril le revigora un peu. Il était toujours immobilisé, mais il ne risquait plus de recevoir de mauvais sort.

Mais seul face au portail de Poudlard, il n'était toujours pas sorti d'affaire.

Il ne fallait pas paniquer. Il-ne-fallait-pas-paniquer. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de signaler sa présence, ou les détraqueurs qui patrouillaient depuis le début de l'année autour du château achèveraient sa carrière d'espion plus rapidement que prévu.

Soudain, un craquement retentit tout près de lui. Dans le silence de la nuit, celui-ci semblait assourdissant.

« Maître ? »

Fitzy ! Merlin soit loué ! Pour une raison inconnue, il était là, et l'avait vu. Il allait lui venir en aide. Severus sentit ses muscles se détendre, et sa mobilité revenir. Mais il se sentait tellement faible... Il ne pouvait que murmurer.

« Emmène moi... dans mes appartements... immédiatement... »

Fitzy hocha la tête, conscient que chaque seconde comptait, lui saisit le poignet et transplana immédiatement jusqu'au salon.

Il fit s'allonger le Maître des Potions et commença à l'examiner. Il avait le visage blanc comme un linge, il tremblait et semblait se tenir le côté du ventre. Il était sérieusement blessé et il devait être soigné.

Comme tous les elfes de maisons, il avait des pouvoirs de guérison, la plaie était profonde mais nette. Rien d'insurmontable. Il claqua des doigts et la blessure se referma immédiatement... pour se rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. De mémoire d'elfe, on n'avait jamais vu cela ! Fitzy recommença son sort mais rien n'y faisait, la blessure se rouvrait invariablement. Vu le visage tordu de douleur de son maître, il fallait trouver une autre solution, il n'allait pas supporter cela très longtemps.

Totalement désemparé, l'elfe commençait à paniquer. Visiblement, cette blessure était ensorcelée, il devait donc trouver un sorcier capable de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il repensa alors à la jeune sorcière que lui avait présenté son maître quelques semaines auparavant. Elle semblait être au courant des activités du maître, et il avait l'air de lui faire confiance.

« Maître, savez-vous où est Miss Tonks ? »

« Elle est chez... ses parents. »

§§§§§§§

L'arrivée soudaine d'un elfe de maison au milieu de la table du repas n'avait pas été prévue. Mais son air paniqué indiquait clairement que la situation était urgente. Tonks avait immédiatement reconnu l'elfe de son amant, et sa présence était très mauvais signe. Qu'était-il arrivé à Severus pour que son elfe débarque à l'improviste et soit suffisamment bouleversé pour être incapable d'expliquer clairement la situation ? Après tout, peut-être était-ce une bonne chose, car une indiscrétion aurait pu lui échapper. Après s'être rapidement excusée auprès de ses parents, elle lui serra la main et transplana jusqu'au château. Elle le vit alors.  
Allongé, les yeux clos, une expression paisible sur le visage, dans une mare de sang. Il ne bougeait pas, sa poitrine ne bougeait pas, un silence pensant planait.

* * *

 _En lisant la fin de ce chapitre, Caro1005line m'a dit : "les lecteurs vont te jeter des cailloux"_

 _Alors, dites moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews :D_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, et à la semaine prochaine !_


	23. Chapitre 22

_Hello ! Hello !_

 _Voici la suite de la Valse, après le cliff très méchant de la semaine dernière._

 _Je suis bien contente de vous avoir fait réagir comme ça, même si c'était pour me jeter des cailloux. Merci donc à_ Quetsche, Octavia Blacks, KeanaB, Caro1005line, Elwenn Snape et Zeugma412 _pour vos reviews qui m'ont tellement fait rire._

 _Un gros merci aussi à caro1005line, qui m'a aidé à retranscrire ce chapitre. Gros bisous à toi :D_

 _Et maintenant, place à la lecture!_

* * *

Tonks se précipita vers Severus, totalement paniquée.

Pourquoi était-il mort ? Qui avait fait ça ? Elle était complètement insouciante alors qu'il risquait sa vie ailleurs.

Lorsqu'elle prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains, il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

« Tonks... Je suis content... Dit-il dans un filet de voix.

-Severus, tu es vivant ! J'ai eu tellement peur. Que s'est-il passé ? »

À ce moment là, les yeux du Maître des Potions se fermèrent à nouveau. Il était totalement épuisé.

« Fitzy a trouvé le maître blessé à l'entrée du château et a tenté de le soigner. Alors Fitzy a paniqué et a désobéi en allant prévenir maîtresse Tonks.

-Blessé ? Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas réussit à le soigner ?

-Fitzy a essayé, mais la plaie se rouvrait à chaque fois.

-Fais-moi voir ça immédiatement ! »

L'elfe s'approcha de son maître et claqua une fois de plus les doigts. Comme annoncé, la blessure ne resta pas fermée très longtemps.

« Oh non, ils n'ont pas fait cela... »

L'auror sortit sa baguette et marmonna un sort au dessus de la plaie béante. La blessure scintilla quelques secondes mais rien ne semblait avoir changé.

« Fitzy, recommence s'il te plaît. »

L'elfe obéit, la plaie se referma... et resta soudée. L'auror avait réussi. Severus était sauvé.

Alors qu'elle se levait pour aller chercher une potion de régénération sanguine, elle se souvint que c'était là un terrible erreur. Le sort qui avait touché Severus n'était pas anodin, et tenait quasiment de la magie noire. Lui faire absorber une quelconque potion le tuerait aussi sûrement qu'un poignard l'aurait fait. Il allait devoir guérir de manière naturelle.

Durant toute l'opération, le professeur n'avait pas ouvert les yeux et son visage n'avait pas laissé échapper la moindre grimace. Un rapide sort de diagnostic indiqua à l'Auror qu'à part une importante perte de sang, aucune autre blessure n'était à déplorer. Elle le fit donc léviter jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant à Fitzy le nettoyage de la pièce.

Elle était là à l'observer, alors qu'il se reposait dans son lit. Il était pâle comme la mort mais respirait régulièrement. Une longue veillée commençait.

Elle se mit à détailler la décoration de la chambre. Confortable, classique mais chaleureuse. Le lit en bois sombre occupait une place centrale, les montants moulurés étaient assortis aux tables de chevets, disposées de chaque côté de celui-ci, et à la bibliothèque qui occupait un pan complet du mur du fond. L'ensemble était simple et fonctionnel, mais restait confortable.

Ce qui la frappa au bout de quelques minutes fut l'absence totale de décoration. Aucun tableau, aucune photographie ne personnalisait cette pièce. Après réflexion, c'était le cas pour la totalité des appartements. Seul le tableau qui gardait l'entrée permettait de deviner la profession de l'occupant des lieux.

Elle songea qu'il fallait envoyer un message à ses parents, qui devaient sûrement être morts d'inquiétude. Un message par patronus ferait sûrement l'affaire. La forte lumière argentée dû probablement gêner Severus car il se mit à gémir. Lentement, puis de plus en plus fort, il secoua la tête. Tout son corps fut saisit de tremblements. Un hurlement déchira le silence.

Aussitôt sur ses pieds, Tonks vit qu'il délirait. Entre ses hurlements, il marmonnait. Elle se pencha vers lui pour comprendre ce qu'il disait :

« Je suis désolé... C'est ma faute... Je t'aime... Pourquoi es-tu partie avec lui ?... C'est ma faute... Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée. »

De quoi parlait-il ? Et surtout à qui ? Visiblement, il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre, mais qui ? Tonks n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux, mais elle devait savoir. Elle tenta alors d'en savoir plus.

« Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? Avec qui suis-je allée ?

-Lui... Je le déteste, depuis tant d'années. Quand il passe la main dans tes cheveux, j'ai envie de le tuer. Tes cheveux... Quand le soleil brille, on dirait de la lave en fusion. J'aimerais tant les toucher, comme avant. »

Le silence se fit, le malade se calma et le délire s'apaisait.

A l'inverse de l'esprit de Tonks où une farandole de questions se bousculaient. Il était amoureux ! D'une femme rousse ! Et c'était à elle qu'il pensait lorsqu'il délirait ? Pourquoi cette femme et pas Tonks ? Leur histoire n'était-elle qu'une vaste mascarade ?

Les deux seules rousses qu'elle connaissait dans son entourages étaient Molly Weasley et sa fille Ginny. Cette idée horrible la frappa d'un coup. Non il y avait forcément une autre explication. Une mangemorte qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré ? Possible. Il était peu probable que les réunions avec le mage noir soient propices aux rencontres amoureuses, mais il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard.

Elle allait le soigner, et lui demanderait des explications plus tard. Elles avaient intérêt à être très convaincantes.

La fin de la nuit se déroula plus calmement et Tonks en profita pour prendre quelques heures de repos, laissant Severus sous la surveillance de Fitzy. Cette attente interminable la rendait folle, et elle lançait des sorts de diagnostic les uns après les autres. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus et devait attendre, encore et encore.

Les heures s'écoulaient avec une lenteur insupportable.

Alors que le jour commençait à décliner, Tonks entendit enfin du bruit en provenance de la chambre. Elle poussa alors un long soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit le maître des potions, les yeux ouverts, pâle mais vivant. Il semblait un peu perdu et faisait visiblement des efforts pour se souvenir du déroulement des événements.

« Tu es parti en mission et tu as été blessé. Je ne sais pas comment tu es revenu, mais Fitzy t'a retrouvé devant le portail de l'école. Apparemment, il a senti que tu étais en danger, et sa magie lui a permis de te localiser. Il a tenté de te soigner, et comme ça ne fonctionnait pas, il est venu me chercher. Je t'ai soigné et tu as dormi toute la journée. Tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang. Expliqua-t-elle pour l'aider à reprendre ses esprits.

-Pourquoi Fitzy n'a-t-il pas réussi à me soigner ? »

Tonks serra les lèvres. Elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir à répondre à cette question. Elle choisit ses mots avec soin.

« Les mangemorts ne sont pas les seuls à vouloir créer de nouveaux sorts. Il s'agit d'une... nouvelle arme créée par le ministère pour les aurors. C'est un sort de découpe mais qui ensorcelle la plaie afin qu'elle ne puisse pas se refermer. »

Elle rougit en réalisant que c'était l'un de ses collègue qui avait failli tuer celui qu'elle aimait. Cette situation était vraiment impossible. Ignorant son malaise, Severus poursuivit ses questions :

« Je me souviens bien de ce qu'il s'est passé, jusqu'à ton arrivée. Ensuite, c'est le trou noir, je n'ai que quelques flashs qui n'ont aucun sens.

-C'est normal, tu as un peu déliré. D'ailleurs tu as parlé, et je voudrais que tu m'aides à comprendre ce que tu as dit. » Sa voix s'était glacée au souvenir des paroles de Severus. Il était encore faible mais elle devait savoir !

« Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

-Tu parlais à quelqu'un, tu disais que tu étais désolé, que tu l'aimais et que tu aimais ses cheveux. »

Severus fronça les sourcils en comprenant de qui il s'agissait. Il allait falloir beaucoup de tact, le terrain étant devenu très glissant.

« Écoute, tu te doute bien que j'ai eu une vie avant toi. J'ai été amoureux fou d'une femme, il y a des années. Mais ça n'a jamais été réciproque. Elle est morte et j'ai dû vivre avec la culpabilité d'être responsable de sa mort.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? Elle est morte, tu n'as pas à te faire du soucis de ce côté là.

- _Qui est-ce ?_

-Il s'agissait de Lily Evans, mieux connue sous le nom de Lily Potter. Voilà ! Satisfaite ?

-Je suis désolée. Il fallait que je sache. J'ai commencé à me faire des idées, et je ne pouvais pas supporter de ne pas savoir. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu me trahisses. Quand je t'ai vu allongé sur ce canapé, qui ne respirais pas, j'ai eu tellement peur.

-Quand je ne respirais pas ? Bien sûr que si, j'étais seulement en train de méditer...

-Tu étais à moitié mort et tu méditais ?

-Ça aide à supporter la douleur. Et puis, il aurait été inutile de hurler et de me plaindre, d'ici personne n'aurait pu m'entendre. Je préférais économiser mes forces.

-Severus Snape, vous n'êtes pas un humain, vous êtes une machine qui ne réagit pas comme le commun des mortels. »

Le convalescent esquissa un sourire et referma les yeux. Cette discussion l'avait épuisé et il devait se reposer. Il était hors de question de louper des cours le lundi matin. Il devait être indestructible, quoi qu'il advienne !

* * *

 _Bon, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

 _J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous reviendrez lire la suite la semaine prochaine._

 _A bientôt !_


	24. Chapitre 23

_Hello ! Hello !_

 _Je suis ravie de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre de La Valse des Apparence._

 _J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire. Je tiens à remercier Caro1005line qui à retranscrit ce chapitre si gentiment : Merciii_

 _Et merci aussi à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre de la semaine dernière: Octavia Blacks, Zeugma412, Elwenn Snape et KeanaB. C'est tellement dingue d'avoir dépassé les 100 reviews. Merci du fond du coeur !_

 _Bisous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

La convalescence du maître des potions avait été étonnamment rapide. Sa volonté de fer n'y était certainement pas étrangère : il avait tenu à assurer ses cours dès le lundi matin et rien n'avait pu le détourner de cette idée. Tonks commençait à comprendre comment il parvenait à assurer tous ses engagements sans s'écrouler de fatigue, sa farouche fierté l'empêchait de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.

Malgré lui, cette blessure ainsi que l'épisode de délire qui avait suivi l'avaient obligé à confier une bribe importante de son passé. Cette ombre, qu'elle avait devinée entre eux était toujours présente, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. L'éventualité qu'il ait pu avoir une vie sentimentale avant elle ne l'avait pas effleurée, mais elle se rendait compte à présent que c'était ridicule. Il fallait qu'elle l'accepte, comme lui avait accepté son histoire avec Lupin.

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Severus s'était complètement rétabli de sa blessure. La veille, il lui avait dit que Dumbledore l'avait désigné pour surveiller la dernière sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle avait donc décidé de se porter elle aussi volontaire après du bureau des Aurors. Cela l'occuperait et elle pourrait peut-être l'apercevoir au cours de l'après-midi.

Elle était donc là, à profiter de cette belle journée de printemps. En Écosse, l'hiver avait été rigoureux et il avait fallu attendre la moitié du mois de mai pour avoir un temps correct. Elle laissait son visage se réchauffer au soleil, en écoutant le gazouillis des oiseaux au loin, dans la Forêt Interdite. Il y avait moins d'élèves que pour les sorties précédentes : l'arrivée des Buse et des Aspic avaient confiné les élèves de cinquième et septième année au château.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla d'horreur. Un mangemort lui fonçait droit dessus !

Immédiatement après elle se détendit. Non, c'était seulement un oiseau qui l'avait surprise. En regardant mieux, elle vit que c'était un corbeau, le corbeau de Severus. Que faisait-il ici ? Il passa une première fois à côté d'elle, puis se posa sur son épaule. Il resta là, quelques secondes, semblant attendre quelque chose. Comme elle ne semblait pas réagir, il leva l'une de ses pattes, comme l'aurait fait une chouette. Elle vit alors la minuscule clef dorée qui y était attachée, puis un autre objet. Un parchemin qui avait visiblement été réduit magiquement. Elle les détacha et l'oiseau s'envola immédiatement. Elle le suivit quelques secondes des yeux et le vit disparaître au loin, vers le château. Elle recentra son attention sur le parchemin.

Je sais que c'est peu, mais j'aimerais partager ceci avec toi. Je t'aime

S. Snape.

Tonks regarda autour d'elle, mais elle était seule. Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il s'agissait. En revanche, elle voyait que c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait aussi directement qu'il l'aimait. Il le lui avait montré, à de nombreuses reprises, mais jamais aussi ouvertement.

La forme de la clef lui était familière, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se remémorer où elle en avait vu une semblable.

Elle entendit des rires dans son dos, et fourra la clef et le parchemin dans sa poche. Elle devait avoir l'air idiote plantée là, toute seule, à ne rien faire. Deux élèves de quatrième année la dépassèrent, lui adressant à peine un regard. Elle devait voir Severus, lui demander de quoi il en retournait.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à le chercher, mais il était totalement introuvable, un vrai fantôme ! Elle savait qu'il n'était pas parti en mission urgente car elle avait entendu une discussion entre deux élèves qui venaient de perdre des points pour ''comportement indécent''. Ils affublaient un professeur d'épithètes suffisamment peu flatteurs pour ne laisser aucun doute concernant l'identité de leur sujet de conversation.

Alors que la journée était déjà bien avancée, elle croisa trois élèves qu'elle connaissait bien. Parfait ! Elle allait pouvoir leur demander directement des informations.

« Bonjour Harry, Ron et Hermione ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Oh, salut Tonks. Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans le coin. Je suis contente de te voir. Ça va très bien, enfin mieux que la dernière sortie au village. Katie Bell avait été ensorcelée, et nous avions dû rentrer en urgence.

-Bien sûr, je me souviens de cette affaire. J'avais été missionnée pour enquêter mais nous n'avons pas eu de résultats. Au fait, je sais que le professeur Snape est de surveillance. Savez-vous où il est ?

-Pourquoi tu cherches le bâtard des cachots. Demanda Ron, surpris.

Tonks sourit en entendant ce surnom. Elle ne le connaissait pas encore celui là !

-Il faut que je le vois. C'est... confidentiel, tu comprends ?

Un coup de pied peu discret de la part d'Hermione le dissuada de poser d'autres questions.

-Nous ne l'avons pas vu de l'après-midi. Mais le plus sûr moyen de le faire apparaître est d'enfreindre le règlement. Tu es sûre qu'il arrivera immédiatement.

-C'est vrai, il était déjà comme ça lorsque j'étais étudiante. Dit-elle en riant. Merci du conseil, je vais essayer de faire ça. À bientôt vous trois et soyez prudent !

-Oui, à bientôt. »

Ils se séparèrent, les élèves vers les Trois Balais et Tonks vers les ruelles moins fréquentées du village. Toutes ses recherches se soldèrent par des échecs et le soir tomba sans qu'elle n'ait pu lui poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Le village était à présent désert, et elle décida de rentrer à Poudlard.

Elle voyait se découper au loin la silhouette familière du château. Elle revenait quasiment tous les soirs à présent, et pouvait s'accorder quelques heures loin de la frénésie de sa vie. Dans les bras de Severus, le temps lui semblait comme suspendu et chaque jour elle en devenait de plus en plus dépendante. Une silhouette se découpait au loin et semblait se diriger vers elle. Un chapeau informe, une robe rapiécée et les mains couvertes de terre, son ancienne directrice de maison semblait enchantée de la voir. Le sourire radieux qu'elle lui adressait ne pouvait laisser planer le moindre doute.

« Tonks, que faites vous là ? Cela fait une éternité que je ne vous avais pas vue !

-Professeur Chourave, je suis aussi très contente de vous revoir. Je passe parfois au château, mais en coup de vent et souvent à des heures tardives, j'étais en surveillance à Pré-Au-Lard.

-Je commençais à être jalouse. Tous les professeurs semblent vous avoir croisée pendant l'année, sauf moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous m'évitiez.

-Je ne vous évitais pas du tout. J'ai en effet croisé quelques professeurs, et seulement par hasard.

-Vraiment ? Je suis rassurée alors. Lorsque même le professeur Snape m'a dit que vous étiez venue le voir, je pensais que vous aviez perdu la tête. Ajouta-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

-Ah bon ? Il vous a dit ça ? Je suis effectivement venue le voir, mais pour un motif totalement professionnel.

-Oh je vois. Dans ce cas, il faudra que vous reveniez me voir, prendre un thé et discuter un peu.

-C'est cela ! Au revoir Professeur ! »

Elle quitta alors son ancienne directrice de maison, pour se rendre à l'intérieur du château. Elle se dirigea vers les cachots et entra dans les appartements privés du professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard. Elle était seule, visiblement Severus avait été retenu ailleurs. Elle jeta son blouson de cuir sur le dos du canapé et commença à se préparer une tasse de thé. Le silence qui régnait aurait pu être oppressant dans d'autres circonstances, mais là il était juste un cocon bienveillant qui l'isolait pour quelques heures de la frénésie de l'extérieur. Elle entendait des pas à l'extérieur, immédiatement suivis par le coulissement du portrait.

« Bonsoir Nymphadora. »

Il prenait un malin plaisir à l'appeler par son prénom complet alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle détestait cela. Enfin, presque toujours car elle devait bien avouer qu'il avait une façon de le prononcer qui la rendait folle. Il semblait détacher chaque syllabe et avait toujours un sourire dans la voix lorsqu'il le prononçait.

Ainsi, elle continuait de protester pour la forme, mais il semblait qu'il ait gagné cette bataille là.

-Je viens de faire une rencontre surprenante. Dit-il en avançant dans le salon et en rangeant machinalement la veste sur une patère accrochée au mur. Pomona Chourave vient de me coincer dans un couloir sombre...

-Dans un couloir sombre ? Est-ce que je dois être jalouse ?

-À ton avis ? Bref, je viens de la croiser, et ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a laissé sans voix. Je cite « Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la manière dont c'est arrivé, mais je peux vous assurer que si vous faites du mal à Miss Tonks, vous le regretterez amèrement. C'est une jeune femme brillante, et qui mérite d'être traitée avec le plus grand respect, alors je vous conseille vivement de la rendre heureuse, sinon vous aurez à faire à moi ». Sais-tu ce qui a pu inspirer de tels propos ? »

Il leva un sourcil d'étonnement en voyant l'auror pouffer.

« Cette chère professeur Chourave. Elle n'a pas perdu la main visiblement. Déjà, lorsque j'étais élève, elle était au courant de tous les ragots. Elle est très observatrice, et aucun secret ne lui résiste bien longtemps. Je l'ai croisée tout à l'heure et elle a dû deviner ce que je venais voir.

-Tu lui as dit quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr que non. J'ai dit que je venais te voir, mais seulement professionnellement. Elle a deviné la suite, je suppose.

-Notre petit secret est donc éventé, c'est ça ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, elle saura rester discrète. La preuve, tu n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle était observatrice.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de détruire cette réputation si chèrement acquise.

-Ta réputation n'a rien à craindre, rassure-toi.

En se relevant pour faire du thé, Tonks sentit dans sa poche la clef qu'elle avait reçu et se remémora l'événement de l'après-midi. Elle devait en savoir plus.

« Severus, pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé cette clef. Et qu'ouvre-t-elle d'abord ?

Il sourit avant de lui répondre.

-Elle ouvre mon coffre à Gringotts. Comme je te le disais dans le mot, il n'y a pas grand chose, mais comme il y a de bonnes chances que je meurs au cours de cette guerre, ne le nie pas tu sais que c'est vrai, je me suis demandé à qui je voulais ça revienne. La réponse m'a parue évidente. Il y a un peu d'or, mais surtout des résultats de recherches qui peuvent être intéressantes, pour qui sait les comprendre.

-Oh, je vois. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'espère juste ne jamais avoir à m'en servir. Je... merci. »

Malgré le ton badin, l'auror sentait que le cadeau était extrêmement précieux. Severus, un homme tellement secret, et si fier de ses recherches, lui donnait accès à tout. La confiance qu'il lui accordait lui donnait le vertige. Cependant, au cours des semaines précédentes, elle avait compris que lorsqu'un sujet lui tenait à cœur, il adoptait ce ton insouciant et détaché. Il valait mieux le laisser diriger la conversation. D'ailleurs, il semblait déjà vouloir passer à autre chose.

« Je ne serais pas contre un bon repas. Et toi ? La vue de ses gamins insupportables toute la journée m'a creusé l'appétit. »

Tonks sourit en entendant cette phrase qui pouvait parfaitement corroborer les rumeurs qui le prétendaient vampire.

« Pourquoi fais-tu toujours en sorte que les gens te détestent ? Enfin, je veux dire, au fond tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je l'ai découvert en étant forcée de te côtoyer. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu fais exprès.

-Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Et c'est vrai que je fais exprès, c'est plus facile. Pas toujours agréable, mais plus facile. Si personne ne m'aime, je ne dois aimer personne et je suis libre.

-Tu penses que notre relation est une entrave pour toi ?

-Non, c'est ce que je pensais avant de te connaître. De mieux te connaître. Bien sûr, quand je pars en mission, j'ai peur de me retrouver face à toi, de te blesser.

-Je sais me défendre, le dernier à être revenu blessé, ce n'est pas moi, je crois. »

Severus garda le silence, sachant parfaitement que l'auror avait raison. Celle-ci poursuivit :

« J'ai appris aujourd'hui que tu avais un nouveau surnom :le bâtard des cachots.

-Je le connaissais déjà celui là. Il est à la mode depuis trois ou quatre ans.

-Ça ne te blesse pas ?

-Il n'est pas totalement faux. J'ai un comportement atroce, et je vis dans des cachots. »

Soudain, le visage de Severus se figea en un masque de douleur. La marque venait de se réveiller.

* * *

 _Je suis désolée de vous faire un nouveau cliff, je crois que le précédent vous avait pas mal fait réagir. Je ne m'en lasse pas ahah._

 _Je vous invite à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre dans une petite review._

 _Bonne semaine à tous et à mardi prochain, pour un chapitre assez important..._


	25. Chapitre 24

_Hello ! Hello !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre de La valse des Apparences, qui débute juste après la fin du précédent_

 _Vos réactions de la semaine dernière m'ont vraiment fait rire, je suis désolée pour le cliff, mais il était nécessaire. Merci donc à Quetsche, KeanaB, Zeugma412 et Elwenn Snape pour vos reviews._

 _Merci aussi à Caro1005line pour m'avoir aidé à retranscrire ce chapitre :)_

 _Je pense qu'il va aussi vous faire réagir, mais je n'en dit pas plus, et place à la lecture !_

* * *

« Que se passe-t-il ? C'est ta Marque ? Il t'appelle, c'est ça ?

-Ou... Oui. D'habitude, ce n'est pas aussi douloureux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. »

Severus se leva avec difficultés et avança de quelques pas. Soudain, Tonks le vit trébucher, et comme au ralentit, tomber évanoui.

Que se passait-il ? Elle se précipita vers lui, craignant qu'une chose horrible ne soit arrivée. Rapidement, elle vit qu'il respirait et elle poussa à son tour un soupire de soulagement. Qui savait ce que ce cinglé de Seigneur des Ténèbres était capable de faire avec cette marque.

Avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable, elle le fit léviter vers son lit et l'allongea avant de se mettre à le veiller. Cette scène se répétait un peu trop à son goût et elle devenait folle à devoir attendre sans rien pouvoir faire. Elle ignorait la cause de son malaise, et ne voulait donc rien faire qui puisse aggraver son cas.

Elle resta ainsi deux heures, deux trop longues heures à surveiller le moindre de ses gestes, à guetter le plus petit frémissement.

Quel soulagement lorsqu'elle le vit s'agiter et ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front, autant pour le rassurer que pour se rassurer.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ce malaise ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il m'appelait, je pense que c'était une urgence et... J'avais tellement mal. Je pensais que je n'avais pas de séquelles de ma blessure. J'ai visiblement présumé de mes forces.

-Tu as toujours mal ?

-Non, ça s'est calmé. Heureusement.

-Que va-t-il se passer ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il m'est arrivé une seule fois de ne pas répondre à un appel, et j'en ai payé les conséquences. Mais je pourrai lui expliquer. Ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage de l'auror se décomposer.

Un patronus se matérialisa soudain dans la pièce. Un lynx. Kingsley Shackelbott l'appelait en renfort. Une attaque de Mangemorts venait d'avoir lieu à l'autre bout du pays. L'Ordre devait intervenir, en complément des aurors du ministère.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Severus, elle vit une grimace sur son visage. Il attendit que le patronus se dissolve avant de commenter.

« Apparemment, je n'étais pas indispensable. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a trouvé des remplaçant pour mener l'attaque. Vas-y, s'il te plaît. On ne peut rien faire de plus ici.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser seul après ce malaise. Tu as perdu connaissance pendant plus de deux heures. Ce n'est pas anodin.

-Je t'assure que tout ira bien. Je ne bouge ps d'ici, c'est promis. Il y a certainement là-bas des gens qui ont besoin de toi. »

Devant son regard farouche, Tonks céda. Elle lui fit mille recommandations qui finirent par le faire sourire. Elle semblait vraiment préoccupée par son sort, ce qui avait quelque chose d'assez réconfortant. Elle finit par lui faire un dernier baiser et partit sur les lieux de l'attaque.

§§§§§§

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis cet incident. Tonks était revenue saine et sauve de l'intervention et Severus avait malgré tout récupéré de son malaise. La cause de celui-ci restait toujours inconnue et c'était ce qui le préoccupait le plus. Il n'y avait pas eu non plus de nouvelle convocation de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et il craignait chaque jour plus les conséquences de cet incident.

Alors qu'elle partait rejoindre le Maître des Potions, Tonks entendit une voix dans un couloir.

"Miss Tonks ?"

La voix provenait d'un tableau. En s'approchant, l'auror vit qu'il s'agissait du portrait d'une jeune femme, manifestement du Moyen-âge, et qui la regardait avec insistance.

"Euh... oui, c'est bien moi. Vous me cherchiez ?

-Oui, le professeur Dumbledore a demandé aux portraits de surveiller votre arrivée. Il souhaite vous parler immédiatement dans son bureau. C'est très important.

-Savez-vous de quoi il souhaite me parler ?

-Non, je l'ignore. Je dois seulement vous guider jusqu'à son bureau, au plus vite."

Le ton d'urgence qu'elle venait d'employer finit de convaincre l'auror de l'urgence de la situation. Quand le plus grand Mage de ce siècle, et fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix, entre autres titres ronflants, lui demandait de venir le voir, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire attendre. En marchant jusqu'à son bureau, son esprit échafaudait des hypothèses toutes plus folles les unes que les autres pour expliquer cette convocation. En approchant de la gargouille, elle se souvint qu'un mot de passe était nécessaire, et qu'elle se montrait inflexible face a ceux qui l'ignorait. Son expérience à Noël lui avait suffit. Elle s'apprêtait a demander a la jeune femme du tableau, qui l'avait effectivement escortée jusqu'à cet endroit, lorsqu'elle vit la gargouille pivoter d'elle-même. Elle était donc visiblement attendue. De la même manière, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit quand elle s'en approcha.

Le silence qui régnait était seulement interrompu par le cliquetis régulier des instruments en argent qui trônaient en divers endroits de la pièce.

-Ah ! Miss Tonks, je suis content de vous voir. Comment allez-vous ?

-Plutôt bien, même si je me demande pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir ici. Rien de grave, j'espère ?

-Oui, je suis désolé de ces manières quelques peu cavalières, mais c'est important, je peux vous l'assurer. Quand à la gravité, cela dépendra de vous.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout cela sera bien plus clair lorsque j'aurai terminé mes explications. Mais avant, asseyez-vous, mettez-vous à l'aise. Vous prendrez bien un peu de thé et quelques biscuits ? »

Ces changements de sujets, et le mystère dont le vieux directeur s'entouraient ne disaient rien qui vaille à la jeune femme, mais elle obéit, et commença à grignoter quelques gâteaux. Elle avait une faim de loup !

-Comme vous devez vous douter, les informations concernant le camp ennemi sont fondamentales lorsqu'on mène une guerre.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-La collecte de ces informations se fait par bien des moyens, plus ou moins risqués. Notamment l'espionnage.

-Euh... oui.

-Comme je vous le disais, l'espionnage est monnaie courante lors d'une guerre. Et celle-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle. Je sais parfaitement que Lord Voldemort a disposé des espions dans notre camp, de la même manière que j'en ai placé dans le sien. Il y en a un certain nombre, et sans me flatter, je pense que le maillage est relativement efficace. Hors, il y a peu, une information m'est revenue en provenance de plusieurs d'entre eux, et elle concerne l'un des espion, que nous connaissons tout deux.

-Vous voulez parler de Severus Snape ? Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir pour un cours de stratégie militaire.

-En effet. Je vois qu'il est inutile de faire des faux-semblants avec vous. C'est bien, ça nous facilitera la tache a tous les deux. Nous savons donc quelle est cette information ?

-Et bien, non. Je ne vois pas ce dont il s'agit.

-Il ne s'est pas présente à l'une des convocations de son maître, sans raison apparente. Celui-ci était furieux, et le soupçonne donc d'avoir trahi son serment de loyauté. C'est une catastrophe pour notre camp, car Severus est l'une de nos pièces maîtresses dans cette partie de poker. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'affaiblir sa position.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me parlez de cela.

-Miss Tonks ! » Son ton avait pris un ton glacial, et le pétillement légendaire de ses yeux avait disparu. l'auror compris alors qu'elle avait devant lui un vrai chef de guerre, et plus un sympathique vieillard un peu original. « Vous savez parfaitement de quoi il est question, mais si vous voulez que tout soit parfaitement clair, je vais répondre à votre souhait. Je connais la nature de votre relation avec mon espion, et jusque là, j'avais fermé les yeux car je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénients. Mais je ne peux pas tolérer de vous voir vous mettre en travers de son chemin. Il doit accomplir sa mission jusqu'au bout et votre flirt ne doit pas être un obstacle.

-En travers de son chemin ? Mais vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! Il est vrai que nous avons une relation, mais en aucun cas je ne l'ai empêché d'aller où que ce soit. Je connais son statut d'espion, et je sais ce que cela implique. Il ne s'est pas rendu à cette convocation car il a eu un malaise. Vous lui en demandez trop, et il est épuisé, c'est pour cela qu'il n'y est pas allé. Rien d'autre !

-Miss Tonks, calmez-vous. Ce que vous me dites est peut être vrai, mais ma décision est sans appel. Croyez-bien que ça me navre, mais vous représentez une faiblesse pour lui, et il est préférable que vous vous sépariez maintenant, avant que tout cela n'aille trop loin.

-Comment vous permettez-vous de régenter notre vie ? Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas !

-Cela me regarde si mon espion prend des risques inconsidérés. Sa place est trop importante pour que vous veniez créer une faille. Peut être que pour cette fois, vous n'y étiez pour rien, mais qui sait ce qu'il se passera la prochaine fois ? De plus, vous êtes vous même impliquée dans cette guerre, et il risque d'hésiter a attaquer s'il pense que vous êtes présente.

-Que voulez-vous réellement ?

-Vous devez vous séparer de lui, cessez cette idylle absurde.

-Jamais !

-Miss Tonks, allons, soyez raisonnable. Il risque déjà suffisamment sa vie pour ne pas augmenter les risques. Vous ne voudriez pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous êtes... un manipulateur. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que vous étiez ainsi. Vous savez parfaitement que je ne peux pas lui faire cela.

-Je le sais bien, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Rien ne doit le détourner de sa mission.

-Quelle mission ?

-Et bien, je n'avais pas prévu de vous en parler, mais je pense y être contraint. Severus m'a promis de protéger Harry Potter. C'est une tâche extrêmement périlleuse, et tout le temps passé avec vous, est du temps qu'il ne peut pas consacrer à cela.

-Mais il le déteste !

-C'est une longue histoire, impliquant la mère de Harry. Lily, je ne sais pas s'il vous en a parlé ?

Tonks sentit son cœur se serrer, le directeur avait visé juste, et son argumentation tenait la route.

-Hum, oui, un peu.

-Bon, comprenez-vous l'importance de son rôle à présent ? Vous DEVEZ vous séparer.

-Mais comment est-ce que je peux lui faire cela ? Il en aura le cœur brisé.

-Je vous laisse libre de trouver ce que vous voulez. L'important est qu'il ne souhaite pas vous revoir, qu'il sache que rien ne vous fera revenir sur votre décision, et que la seule chose importante désormais sera sa mission. Vous pouvez trouver tous les arguments qu'il vous plaira. »

La jeune femme en eut le souffle coupé. Comment osait-il lui dire cela ? Elle savait que dans le fond, son raisonnement était logique, mais il était d'une cruauté sans borne.

Des coups discrets à la porte se firent entendre, suivit de l'apparition du professeur McGonagall qui s'excusa de les interrompre. Le Directeur jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à l'auror, avant d'annoncer qu'ils avaient terminé leur entretien.

La jeune femme se retrouva donc dans le couloir, encore bouleversée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, et sans la moindre idée de la manière dont elle allait obéir au professeur Dumbledore.

C'était en effet ce qu'elle avait de mieux a faire, tous ses arguments tenaient de la logique pure, et ils atteignaient son cœur comme des flèches à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à l'un d'eux. Jamais elle ne se permettrait d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience, bien sûr qu'il retenait ses coups s'il soupçonnait qu'elle était en face, évidemment qu'il devait avoir l'esprit libre pour assumer toutes ses missions. Mais cela lui faisait tellement mal. Comment allait-elle être capable d'une telle trahison ?

En entrant dans les appartements du maître des Potions, elle espéra de tout son être qu'il ne soit pas là, pouvoir retarder l'échéance.

-Je commençais à me demander si tu viendrais ce soir. Je n'avais pas entendu parlé d'une mission, alors je m'inquiétais.

-Non, rien de grave, le professeur Dumbledore voulait me parler. Mais rien d'important.

-Parfait, car j'avais demandé à Fitzy de nous préparer un repas afin que nous ayons toute la soirée de libre.

-Et bien, bonne idée. J'accepte ce programme avec plaisir ! »

Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à tout détruire maintenant, elle se laissait un peu de temps. Elle aurait pourrait accomplir son horrible tâche plus tard. Pour cette dernière soirée, elle voulait en profiter au maximum, et ne surtout pas penser à l'inévitable suite.

* * *

 _Pas taper ! Pas taper ! *part se cacher*_

 _Oui, je sais que ce chapitre est cruel, mais il est nécessaire. On arrive à un tournant de la fic, et j'espère avoir été à la hauteur :)_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez aimé, ou si vous trouvez que je suis trop méchante avec mes personnages. Votre avis m'intéresse énormément !_

 _Je vous fait des bisous, et à la semaine prochaine !_


	26. Chapitre 25

_Hello ! Hello !_

 _Comme je l'avais prévu, vous avez été nombreux à réagir la semaine dernière, et ce pauvre Dumbledore en a pris pour son grade._

 _Je vous remercie tous d'avoir mis des petits commentaires, ça me fait toujours tellement plaisir : Keloush (bienvenue !), Octavia Black, KeanaB, Elwenn Snape, Zeugma412 et Yoru no Hakanai Yume._

 _Je ne vous fait pas languir plus et je vous retrouve en bas !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Agenouillé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus avait une très désagréable impression de _déjà-vu_. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que la réalité ne rejoigne pas son rêve. Les quelques jours de répits s'étaient achevés quelques minutes auparavant, lorsqu'il avait senti la Marque le brûler à nouveau. Il n'allait jamais aux convocations de gaité de cœur, mais là, c'est avec une appréhension toute particulière qu'il s'était rendu au quartier générale du mage noir. Le trajet entre l'aire de transplanage et la salle du trône avait ressemblé à un lent supplice, il allait clairement à l'échafaud.

La pièce était sombre, seulement éclairée par quelques chandelles, et un froid piquant régnait. La présence des détraqueurs à l'extérieur du manoir Malfoy n'y était surement pas étrangère. Ils étaient seuls, et un silence pesant régnait. Le maître lui avait dit d'entrer, et depuis ce moment n'avait plus prononcé la moindre parole. Cette manœuvre d'intimidation était classique mais tout aussi efficace, Severus se forçait à s'empêcher de penser aux évènements récents, et à la peur qu'il sentait monter en lui, mais l'Occlumencie était très fatigante psychiquement. Ses boucliers dressés à leur maximum ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi des heures, et Severus avait hâte que le Mage prenne une décision. Qu'il le tue, qu'il le torture, ou qu'il lui parle, tout plutôt que de le laisser dans cette angoissante incertitude.

– Severus, mon si fidèle Mangemort. Toujours prêt à répondre à mes demandes, le plus zélé de mes serviteurs. Pense-tu que ta place à mes côtés te permets de ne pas me répondre.

– Non maître.

– La mission que je souhaitais te confier a été un succès, mais ce n'est pas grâce à toi. Je n'aime pas qu'on passe outre mes ordres. Je t'ai convoqué, et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de venir.

– Je suis désolé, maître. Je n'ai pas pu…

–Silence ! _Endoloris_ !

Severus se mit à se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Il hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, il lui semblait que son sang dans ses veines se mettaient à bouillir. Ses os allaient éclater, et des milliers d'aiguilles semblaient piquées dans ses articulations. Il était inutile de faire semblant, le Seigneur allait le torturer aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Il allait lui donner la satisfaction de le voir souffrir, peut-être que le supplice durerait moins longtemps ? Au bout de quelques minutes, le sortilège fut levé. Severus, pantelant, tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa position initiale. La soumission la plus totale pour ne pas énerver plus le maitre.

– Je disais donc qu'Alecto Carrow a mené la mission à bien, malgré ton absence. Je commence à me demander si tu es aussi indispensable que je l'imaginais. Qu'en penses-tu ?

– Maitre, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous satisfaire. Je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir pas pu venir. J'ai été retenu au château par ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, et je n'ai APS réussi à m'en défaire. Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir que d'aller détruire quelques sang-de-bourbe.

– C'est vrai que tu as déjà été puni. Je n'ajouterai rien alors.

D'un sortilège informulé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lança un sortilège cuisant à son espion. Celui-ci sentit son visage gonfler et se mettre à le bruler. La douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable, et alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins, la sensation familière de pression sur son esprit se fit sentir. Le mage noir avait détourné son attention pour le piéger, et il avait presque réussi. Au dernier moment, Severus eu le réflexe de mettre en avant le souvenir qu'il s'était préparé en prévision de cette rencontre. L'illusion était parfaite, et au bout de quelques minutes, la sensation disparut. Lord Voldemort semblait satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu, et un léger sourire paraissait déformer les traits de son visage.

– Ce bon vieux Dumbledore, toujours aussi bavard, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis tellement entouré de traitres que je dois constamment vérifier ce qu'on me dit. Tu as de la chance qu'aucune conséquence néfaste n'ait résulté de ta faute, et j'espère que ça te servira de leçon. Je suis d'humeur clémente aujourd'hui, alors je considère cette affaire comme close. Mais aucun faux pas ne sera toléré à l'avenir.

– Merci maitre, vous êtes trop bon. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de motif pour vous plaindre de moi.

– N'en fais pas trop, Severus, tu sais que je déteste les flagorneurs. Disparais de ma vue, avant que je ne change d'avis.

– Merci Maitre.

Il s'éloigna alors à reculons, le buste penché vers le sol. Ne jamais le regarder le maitre dans les, yeux, toujours adopter une attitude soumise, ces règles élémentaires évitaient bon nombre de désagréments. Au final, cette entrevue s'était relativement bien passée. Les quelques blessures qu'il avait reçu seraient rapidement soignées, et le mensonge était bien passé. Comme le Mage Noir l'avait dit, Severus avait eu une chance folle de tomber un bon jour. Les sanctions étaient habituellement bien plus lourdes, il avait encore des souvenirs douloureux de la nuit de sa résurrection. L'espion était revenu avec trois heures de retard, et l'avait très chèrement payé. Un nombre conséquent de cicatrices venait de cette fameuse nuit de juin 1995. Il transplana alors à Poudlard, en priant Merlin pour ne rencontrer aucun élève sur le chemin. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir des témoins de son visage déformé par le maléfice cuisant du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

§§§§§

Depuis deux jours, cette idée avait tourné dans sa tête. Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui faire une chose pareille ? Elle avait cherché le meilleur moyen de lui annoncer, mais rien ne lui paraissait moins horrible que la triste vérité. Elle allait devoir être brutale, lui réduire le cœur en miettes pour être sure qu'il ne cherche pas à la convaincre, car elle savait qu'elle lui céderait. Elle devait le protéger, lui ainsi que tout le monde magique qui avait tant besoin des renseignements qu'il fournissait.

La veille, elle avait déjà reculé et était restée chez elle, mais elle allait devoir le faire, le plus tôt serait le mieux. Elle transplana alors devant le portail du château, et se souvint que c'était là qu'elle l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Enfin, avait failli l'embrasser serait plus juste. Elle avançait vers les cachots, et chaque lieu lui évoquait un souvenir, c'était insupportable. Ici, il lui avait expliqué la conception des potions, là il lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom. En se présentant devant le portrait d'Hector Dagworth-Granger, elle savait que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'elle viendrait ici. Le silence était total, une pénombre apaisante régnait, un _Tempus_ lui indiqua que son amant était encore probablement encore en cours. Elle ne savait que faire, l'attendre comme si de rien n'était ? Partir comme une voleuse en ne lui laissant qu'un mot de rupture ? Jamais elle n'avait été aussi indécise de sa vie.

Machinalement, elle commença à ramasser quelques affaires qui trainaient, puis à les mettre dans une malle qu'elle venait de faire apparaitre. Le temps s'écoula beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût et elle entendit finalement la porte s'ouvrir au moment même où elle mettait ses affaires dans sa poche.

« Tu pars quelque pars ? Lui demanda-t-il en arrivant dans le salon. La grande explication était arrivée, et elle ne pouvait plus s'y soustraire à présent. Il semblait tellement calme, ignorant totalement la tempête qui agitait son cœur. Dans quelques minutes, leur histoire serait terminée par sa faute. Elle s'arma de courage pour lui répondre, comme un automate ayant appris sa réplique par cœur.

Oui, je m'en vais. Je passais récupérer mes affaires, je te demanderai de ne pas chercher à savoir où je vis.

Attend, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi… Où… Qu'est-ce que… »

Le voir ainsi balbutier aurait pu être, dans d'autres circonstances, assez drôle, mais là, cela lui donnait plutôt envie de pleurer.

Je déménage, je te quitte. Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

Ce n'est pas possible… Tu ne peux pas… Pourquoi ?

Elle redoutait tellement cette question. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, mais lui mentir maintenant était tellement cruel. Elle décida de lui porter le coup de grâce. En lui demandant mentalement de lui pardonner, elle ajouta :

Je devais tester ta loyauté à l'Ordre. Dumbledore m'a demandé de te surveiller. Je suis auror, souviens-toi. J'ai appris à tout mettre en œuvre pour remplir ma mission. Quel meilleur moyen de te surveiller que de vivre avec toi ? J'ai pu tester ta loyauté en couchant avec toi. »

Voilà, l'ordre avait été exécuté. Elle avait gâché tout leur bonheur, et rien ne pourrait la racheter aux yeux du sombre professeur. Il semblait totalement hagard, et son regard, habituellement si peu expressif, lui demandait silencieusement de revenir sur ses paroles. Elle ne pouvait le supporter, il ne devait surtout pas voir les larmes qui commençaient à perler dans ses yeux. Elle tournant la tête et finit par faire demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce. Elle devait se montrer forte, inflexible pour eux deux.

A peine le portrait hors de vue, elle s'effondra en larmes dans ces sombres cachots, son refuge des derniers mois et sa bulle de tendresse dans ce monde en guerre. Elle était seule à présent. Seule et rongée de remords.

* * *

 _Je pense qu'il s'agit ici du chapitre le plus important de la fic, j'espère qu'il vous a plu._

 _Si c'est le cas (ou pas d'ailleurs, je suis ouverte aux critiques), je vous invite à me laisser un petit mot. Ils me font tellement plaisir, et promis je ne mords pas._

 _Bonne semaine, et à mardi prochain !_


	27. Chapitre 26

_Hello ! Hello !_

 _Je vous présente le nouveau chapitre de La Valse des Apparences._

 _On s'approche tout doucement de la fin de cette fic, qui j'espère aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes._

 _Je voudrais remercier encore une fois les lectrices qui me laissent des reviews, qui me motivent chaque semaine : Caro1005line, Elwenn Snape, KeanaB, Yoru No Hakanai Yume et Zeugma412. Vous êtes trop gentilles._

 _Après toute cette gentillesse, je vous laisse dans une atmosphère un peu plus sombre._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Quel idiot il avait été ! Se laisser berner par le plus grand manipulateur du monde et sa marionnette-métamorphomage. Apres une période d'abattement de quelques jours, pendant lesquels il n'avait été que l'ombre de lui-même, Severus avait décidé de se reprendre en main !

Il pensait avoir été guéri de l'amour plus de seize ans auparavant, mais il s'était fait piégé par cette jeune et jolie auror. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il n'était pas : ouverte aux autres, à l'aise avec elle-même, vive et joyeuse. Elle s'était présentée à un moment où il était particulièrement seul et vulnérable et elle avait été douce, compréhensive, attentionnée. En y regardant de plus près, tout cela était bien trop beau pour être vrai, et il aurait dû se méfier plus. Quel espion de pacotille, se laisser séduire ainsi par la première femme qui lui prêtait un peu d'attention et ne s'apercevoir de rien. Rien du tout ! Il s'était laissé détruire sans rien faire. Elle avait obéi aux ordres du chef de l'Ordre du Phénix sans rechigner, sans le moindre état d'âme. C'était à pleurer.

Il lui avait fait confiance, lui avait ouvert son cœur, et elle l'avait broyé pour la Cause. Elle devait bien rire lors de ses « réunions » avec l'autre vieux fou. D'ailleurs, il aurait dû se méfier. Etait-ce la première fois qu'il se faisait berner par Dumbledore ? Bien sûr que non. Est-ce que ce genre de méthode lui ressemblait ? Peut-être. C'était la guerre, et tous les moyens étaient bons pour parvenir à ses fins.

Les quelques jours d'absence de Tonks lui avait fait prendre conscience de la place qu'elle avait progressivement prise dans sa vie. Il s'était habitué à sa présence, chaque soir. Lui pour qui la solitude avait été une fidèle amie tout au long de sa vie ne supportait plus ce silence oppressant qui l'accueillait dans ses appartements. Chaque lieu lui rappelait un moment passé avec elle, son bureau où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, ce canapé où elle s'était montrée d'une compréhension incroyable envers lui, et même la gargouille du bureau du Directeur avec qui elle s'était disputée le soir de Noël, totalement ivre. Severus sentit un sourire monter à ses lèvres mais il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir par de tels souvenirs !

Il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers son laboratoire. Il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il devait absolument occuper son esprit. Il avait laissé le travail s'accumuler, et en quelques jours, il avait déjà une liste impressionnante de choses à faire. Brasser des potions lui ferait le plus grand bien. Depuis toujours, cette activité lui avait permis de se calmer, de prendre du recul sur sa vie. L'infirmière lui avait demandé de préparer quelques potions en prévision des derniers matchs de Quidditch de la saison, qui amenaient traditionnellement un lot de blessés plus ou moins graves. Et puis, même s'il n'avait pas complètement la tête à ce qu'il faisait, un petit empoisonnement de quelques Gryffondor ne serait pas une grande perte.

Cependant, à peine avait-il fait quelques pas dans le laboratoire, qu'il prit conscience de l'erreur qu'il venait de faire. Ici aussi les souvenirs affluaient. Il avait été contraint de la faire venir ici, dans son refuge, pour lui communiquer certaines informations, avant que leur relation ne prenne un tour plus…intime. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'expression de son visage, partagée entre la surprise de voir un tel équipement dans les cachots du vénérable château, et sa volonté de garder un ton professionnel. Il sentit une bouffée de fureur monter en lui, tous les lieux où il allait étaient pollués par sa présence et par les souvenirs d'elle. Sa vie devenait un enfer, et il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme-là.

Une soudaine inspiration lui vint : il n'y avait qu'un seul responsable à cette situation, et au lieu de se torturer seul dans son coin, il allait lui faire payer cette trahison ! Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, et puis s'il devait le regretter plus tard, au moins il serait soulagé dans l'immédiat, et c'était le plus important.

Ni une ni deux, Severus sortit de ses appartements en trombe, et se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur. Il croisa au passage quelques élèves qui se firent les plus discrets possibles. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de se faire remarquer par le sombre directeur de Serpentard. Il marchait à grandes enjambées, sa cape flottant derrière lui, et le visage plus austère que jamais. Arrivé devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, il prononça d'un ton impatient le mot de passe. Il allait enfin avoir une vraie discussion d'homme à homme avec le vieux fou, et peu importait ce qu'il lui devait, ou sa position hiérarchique, il lui dirait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et tant pis pour les conséquences !

§§§§§§

La confrontation avait enfin sonné. Il avait été un peu surpris de la réaction de Severus, ou plutôt de sa non-réaction. Il s'était attendu à le voir débarquer dans son bureau, en le menaçant des pires tortures pour son ingérence dans ses affaires. Il savait bien qu'il était allé trop loin cette fois-ci, et que les conséquences allaient être inattendues, mais il fallait parfois jouer un peu avec le feu dans cette partie d'échecs géants qu'était la guerre. Albus ne savait pas exactement ce que Tonks avait dit à son amant pour justifier la rupture, mais elle avait dû viser juste pour qu'il soit blessé a ce point. Il s'était terré dans ses appartements pendant plus de trois jours, et semblait totalement ailleurs. Merlin ! Il savait qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, mais le directeur ne s'attendait pas à ce que Severus lui ouvre ainsi totalement ouvert son cœur. Ce qui ne semblait n'être qu'une aventure était peut-être plus profond ? Le directeur refusait d'envisager cette possibilité qui lui donnait l'impression d'être le vraiment cruel. La porte s'ouvrait, il allait falloir jouer serré.

– Severus ! Mon cher ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

– Vous le savez parfaitement, et je vous déconseille de jouer l'innocent aujourd'hui.

– Allons, mon enfant. Calmez-vous, je vous prie. Nous sommes entre adultes responsables, nous pouvons avoir une discussion civilisée. Voulez-vous vous asseoir ? Un bonbon au citron peut-être ?

–Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Comment pouvez-vous encore douter de ma loyauté après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous ? Et pour l'Ordre ?

– J'en suis parfaitement conscient, mais la situation devenait de plus en plus dangereuse, pour tout le monde.

– Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que je pouvais juger moi-même des risques que je prenais ? Est-ce si insupportable pour vous de voir les autres avoir leur libre-arbitre ? Vous aimez tellement tout régenter dans la vie de ceux qui vous entourent.

– Severus…

– Vous ne pouvez pas supporter de me voir aller mieux. Je pense avoir passé suffisamment de temps à réparer mes fautes. Mais à chaque fois, vous me faites replonger dans mes erreurs passées.

– Severus.

– Quel idiot j'ai été de croire que vous me laisserez être un peu heureux. Et elle ? Pourquoi lui avez-vous demandé de faire ça. Elle est jeune, belle et très intelligente, et vous l'utilisez pour me séduire, comme une… une courtisane. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez capable de cela, mais je suis désolé, je vous ai sous-estimé !

– Severus ! Calmez-vous. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que cette rupture était nécessaire. Votre absence lors de la convocation de Voldemort le montre parfaitement. Elle représente un risque pour vous, de la même manière que vous êtes un danger pour elle.

– Comment savez-vous ?

– Peu importe, c'est vrai et c'est tout ce qui compte. A présent, vous pouvez envisager les choses d'une autre manière. Vous êtes libre de vos mouvements, et n'avez plus de risque de blesser quelqu'un à qui vous tenez. Et puis, rien ne vous empêchera de faire ce que vous voudrez après la guerre.

– Après la guerre ? Mais je serai mort. Je ne sais pas qui me donnera le coup fatal, mais je serai soit un traitre soit un ennemi. Vous le savez comme moi. »

Jamais son espion n'avait parlé aussi crûment de son avenir et de ses peurs. Le directeur en eut un coup au cœur. Ce jeune homme qu'il avait vu grandir, qu'il avait aidé et pour qui il s'était pris d'affection lui montrait de façon terrible la cruauté de ce qu'il avait fait. Il était temps de mettre fin à cette entrevue, car il craignait sa conclusion.

– Severus, ne réagissez pas ainsi. Vous avez choisi vous-même de devenir espion pour moi. Vous devez tenir votre parole. Le monde sorcier a besoin de vous. Et si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites le pour Miss Tonks. Comme vous l'avez dit, elle est jeune, et mérite de vivre dans un monde en paix. »

Ce dernier argument le laissait sans voix. Il avait osé faire ça ! Ne sachant pas s'il allait pouvoir contrôler ses nerfs encore longtemps, Severus décida de partir sur le champ et il tourna les talons sans ajouter un mot. Dans le couloir qu'il empruntait pour retourner dans les cachots, Severus fulminait. Le directeur semblait inflexible, et les arguments qu'il présentait le déstabilisaient tout de même un peu. Il n'avait rien nié. Il avait assumé son odieuse manœuvre, et s'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, Severus se jura d'avoir sa vengeance. Tôt ou tard.

* * *

 _Bon, nous avons maintenant un Severus grognon..._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot en passant. C'est super important pour les auteurs, je vous assure :D_

 _Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !_


	28. Chapitre 27

_Hello ! Hello !_

 _Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre de La Valse._

 _Vos réactions de la semaine dernière m'ont tellement fait rire ! Dumbledore a pris vraiment cher dans vos reviews :D_

 _Merci donc à : Octavia Blacks, Elwenn Snape, KeanaB, Quetsche et Zeugma412 pour vos petits (ou longs) mots. Vous êtes tellement gentilles._

 _Après le point de vue de Severus, il est normal d'avoir celui de Tonks,_

 _donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure !_

* * *

Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Comment avait-elle réussi à supporter son regard lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé la fin de la relation ? Nymphadora ne parvenait toujours pas à se l'expliquer. Elle avait redouté cette épreuve, et celle-ci s'était révélée aussi douloureuse que prévu. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle avait quitté les appartements de Severus, et la douleur ainsi que la culpabilité étaient toujours aussi vives. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui, elle ne savait pas comment il réagissait – mal sans doute - et elle ne savait toujours pas si elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle avait obéi à un ordre direct d'un supérieur, comme on lui avait toujours appris, mais cette fois-ci, elle doutait. Les arguments avaient bien un fond de vérité, mais en arriver à une solution aussi extrême était tellement dur. Merlin, il ne méritait vraiment pas cela. Elle se dégoutait elle-même de lui avoir infligé cette trahison. Il s'était ouvert à elle, et elle avait frappé là où elle savait que ça ferait mal.

Elle redoutait tellement de le revoir, sur un champ de bataille, ou lors d'une réunion de l'Ordre. Comment réagirait-il ? Ignorance glacée, colère noire ou haine pure ? Les trois possibilités étaient envisageables, mais aucune ne paraissait plus enviable que les autres. Elle savait parfaitement que cette rencontre était inévitable, mais pourtant, elle la redoutait chaque jour. Et elle, comment devait elle réagir ? Elle mourait d'envie d'aller le retrouver, de lui demander pardon et de lui avouer toute la vérité. Mais elle savait parfaitement que c'était impossible. Les raisons qui l'avait poussée à rompre étaient justes, et il n'était même pas sûre que Severus accepte de lui parler. Elle avait été obligée d'être tellement brutale.

Elle était à présent seule dans son minuscule appartement de Londres. Une fine pluie tombait depuis plusieurs jours, bien que le mois de mai soit déjà arrivé. Un réverbère illuminait une partie de sa cuisine de sa lumière orangée, mais tout le reste de la pièce était plongé dans la pénombre. Quelle déprime ! Elle ne pouvait pas rester seule ici, à passer la soirée à ruminer ses remords. Elle devait absolument faire quelque chose, s'occuper l'esprit à autre chose, mais ne surtout pas rester ici. Sa décision était prise, elle se leva d'un coup de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, elle saisit sa veste en cuir et sorti d'un pas décidé. Arrivée dehors, elle devait prendre une décision sur sa destination. Sortir oui, mais où ?

Prise d'une inspiration subite, elle se dirigea vers la petite ruelle qui lui servait habituellement à transplaner, et jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Parfait, personne n'avait voulu sortir sous ce temps détestable, elle pouvait partir.

Un léger pop se fit entendre lorsqu'elle atterrit à l'autre bout de la ville. Elle aussi déserte, rien ne distinguait cette rue de celle qu'elle venait de quitter, hormis une chose. Une vitrine d'un ancien magasin de vêtements dans laquelle on pouvait voir un mannequin défraichi. Sans hésiter, elle s'en approcha et s'adressa à lui :

« Bonjour, c'est pour une visite. Je viens voir un petit garçon que j'ai amené ici après une attaque de Mangemorts. Alfred Macfarlane.

– Les visites ne sont pas autorisées à cette heure-ci. Vous pouvez revenir demain, mais l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste est fermé pour ce soir. »

Diable ! Elle était vraiment trop stupide. Bien sûr que les visites n'étaient pas autorisées, il était 23 heures passé. Elle avait souvent voulu revoir le petit garçon qui l'avait tant touché quelques semaines plus tôt. Merlin ! Ça lui semblait être une éternité, mais elle avait été trop occupée pour mettre son projet à exécution. Elle reviendrait, c'est sûr, mais elle avait besoin de le voir ce soir, de se rassurer, pour se souvenir pourquoi elle faisait ce métier. Elle avait rompu avec Severus pour que la guerre finisse, pour que les petits garçons comme Alfred ne perdent plus leur famille. Cela sonnait un peu idéaliste, mais c'était vrai. A l'époque, la frontière entre le bien et le mal, ce qui était juste ou pas lui semblait évidente. A présent, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Et encore moins de ce qu'elle allait faire dans les minutes qui suivaient.

Elle commença à errer sans but dans les rues désertes de la partie moldue de Londres, mais le froid et l'humidité la forcèrent vite à chercher une vraie destination. Elle entendit au même moment de la musique au loin. Elle força alors le pas pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Un bar, parfait ! C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. De la musique, une bonne ambiance, et l'impossibilité totale de ruminer ses pensées. Elle poussa la porte et sans hésiter se dirigea vers le bar. Un bon verre de n'importe quel alcool fort devrait faire l'affaire. Et puis non, deux seraient aussi bien.

Deux heures plus, tard, les verres s'étaient enchainés et ses pensées étaient de plus en plus confuses. La musiques tournoyait et l'empêchait de se concentrer. Les lumières aveuglantes l'éblouissaient et elle ne distinguait plus que des formes indistinctes autour d'elle. Sa tête lui tournait et elle devait s'appuyer lourdement sur le comptoir pour conserver son équilibre. Elle se souvenait qu'elle était triste, mais l'objectif était atteint, elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle s'était plongée dans un tel état.

Le barman venait de lui refuser un nouveau verre et lui demandait de payer ses consommations. Hésitante, elle commença par sortir quelques galions, et devant la tête étonnée puis méfiante de l'homme en face d'elle, elle comprit son erreur. Bafouillant quelques excuses, elle finit par lui donner quelques billets moldus puis sortit en trébuchant à chaque pas. L'air frais de la nuit ainsi que la petite pluie glacée lui remirent un peu les idées en place.

Cherchant pour la troisième fois de la soirée en endroit pour transplaner, elle aperçut à quelques mètres d'elle une silhouette se découper dans la nuit et qui se dirigeait vers elle. Par réflexe, elle sortit sa baguette et mit l'inconnu en joue. Elle était totalement incapable de se battre, mais elle comptait sur la dissuasion pour le repousser. Bonne stratégie, l'homme en face d'elle se stoppa net.

« Nymphadora Tonks ? C'est toi ?

– Euh, ça dépend. Qui la demande ?

– C'est moi, Remus !

Misère, il fallait, parmi les millions d'habitants de Londres, qu'elle tombe sur lui.

– Oh, excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas reconnu, à cause de la nuit… Tout ça… Enfin tu vois quoi…

– Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Est-ce que tu es…ivre ?

– J'ai peut-être bu un verre ou deux. Mais ça va, je vais rentrer chez moi, et tout ira bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

–Tu rigoles ? Il est hors de question que je te laisse transplaner dans cet état. Viens, je vais te ramener.

– Non, c'est bon je te dis. Tout va bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, compris ?

– Nymphadora…

– Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

– Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je vais te ramener chez moi, et on en parlera demain, d'accord ? »

Une fatigue soudaine s'empara de l'auror qui voulait seulement qu'il arrête de parler. Elle le laissa alors s'approcher et lui saisir le bras. La sensation de tournoiement lui retourna l'estomac, et elle ne put s'empêcher de vomir sitôt qu'elle sentit le sol sous ses pieds. Quel triste spectacle elle devait offrir dans cette petite banlieue paisible et rangée. Sans un mot, Lupin nettoya les dégâts et la soutint jusqu'à l'entrée de sa maison.

L'intérieur était parfaitement conforme à ses souvenirs. Il métamorphosa le canapé en petit lit d'appoint, il n'y avait pas suffisamment de place pour faire plus spacieux et l'aida à se coucher. L'auror sentit la pièce tourner au moment où elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller, puis sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, un mal de crâne épouvantable et une sensation de bouche pâteuse lui firent regretter la soirée de la veille. Merlin, comment allait-elle survivre à une telle gueule de bois ? La pensée que Severus aurait certainement pu l'aider à régler cette situation lui serra le cœur. Il n'était pas là, et elle était retourné chez son ex. C'est vrai, un peu contre son gré, mais tout de même, quelle désolation.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine d'où un peu de bruit était audible, elle se sentit minable. Remus allait l'accabler de reproches. Ca vie était un désastre, et elle ne parvenait pas à lui faire prendre un cours normal.

« Bonjour Tonks. Comment vas-tu ?

– Pas terrible, mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. Merci de m'avoir ramenée, je sais que je n'avais pas vraiment les idées claires hier soir.

– Pourquoi t'es-tu mise dans cet état ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je me suis faite piéger. Les boissons moldue sont beaucoup plus fortes que les nôtres, et je n'ai pas fait attention. »

Le regard peu convaincu de Remus était parfaitement éloquent, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« Tu sais, je suis désolé, pour nous je veux dire. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir mes atermoiements, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Tu m'as manqué pendant tous ces mois. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles de ta part. Je m'inquiétais.

– Tu devais en avoir par l'Ordre quand même. Je savais que tu allais bien, et j'avais un peu besoin de faire le point aussi de mon côté. Il m'a fallu du temps, mais je me suis rendue compte que tu ne m'offrais pas ce que je voulais. Et je pense que moi non plus, je n'étais pas la personne faite pour toi. Mais tu m'as manqué aussi.

– On pourra alors peut-être se revoir ? Sans que j'aie à te ramasser à la sortie des bars ?

– Tu ne sais pas à quel point ce que tu me dis me fait plaisir. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un ami sur qui je peux compter aujourd'hui »

Remus pinça légèrement les lèvres, mais Tonks ne le vit pas. Il aurait tout le temps de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les quelques mois qu'avait durée leur rupture. Elle ne cherchait plus à l'éviter, et c'était déjà ça.

* * *

 _Bon, alors maintenant, dites-moi tout !_

 _Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ?_

 _J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions._

 _Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !_


	29. Chapitre 28

_Hello ! Hello !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien en ce jour férié pour lire le nouveau chapitre de La Valse des Apparences._

 _Merci à vous pour vos petits mots de la semaine dernière : Quetsche, KeanaB, Elwenn Snape, Zeugma412 et Caro1005line. Merciiii !_

 _On ne va pas blablater dix ans, et on va passer au chapitre, parce que vous êtes là pour ça, non ?_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

En revenant de l'infirmerie, Severus fulminait. Quel idiot ! Pourquoi Potter était-il si idiot ? Pourquoi lui était-il si idiot ?

En entendant le bruit d'un duel dans les toilettes, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver une telle scène. Draco allongé par terre, se vidant de son sang. Potter tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Pourquoi cet idiot avait-il utilisé un sort dont il ignorait les effets ? Le monde sorcier n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir à avoir si le soi-disant sauveur était un idiot pareil. Severus était aussi en colère contre lui-même. Les progrès subits de Potter n'étaient pas seulement dus au changement de méthode pédagogique, mais il n'avait pas fait le lien avec son ancien livre de potions, annoté par ses soins lorsqu'il était étudiant. Il devait absolument le récupérer avant que Potter ne découvre d'autres informations cachées dedans. Le surnom qu'il avait utilisé était assez connu à l'époque de sa scolarité, et il ne fallait pas que quiconque fasse le lien entre lui, et certains sorts que Potter pourrait utiliser. Une bonne punition jusqu'à la fin de l'année lui ferrait aussi passer l'envie de recommencer à utiliser des sortilèges inconnus. Draco avait eu de la chance qu'il l'entende en passant, et qu'il connaisse les contre sorts, car sans les soins appropriés, il serait mort en quelques minutes. Il allait maintenant falloir trouver une punition à la hauteur de la stupidité de Potter, ce qui n'était pas si facile.

§§§§§§

Cela faisait un mois que Lupin l'avait trouvée à la sortie de ce bar, et il fallait bien dire qu'il avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait été présent pour elle, sans jamais chercher à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les quelques mois de leur séparation, et sans essayer non plus de renouer plus intimement. Il respectait sa volonté de garder leur relation totalement amicale, sans aller plus loin. Elle avait besoin de faire le point sur sa vie, et de réfléchir aux choix qu'elle avait fait. Tonks savait qu'elle parlerait de sa relation avec Severus à Remus, mais elle n'avait juste pas envie de lui en parler maintenant.

Le mois qui venait de s'écouler ne s'était finalement pas si mal passé. Elle était rapidement rentrée chez elle malgré sa gueule de bois, puis le train-train quotidien avait repris. Les jours de travail s'étaient enchainés, elle avait fini par rendre visite à Alfred. Le petit garçon avait égayé sa journée, il était adorable, et ne semblait pas encore trop affecté par l'absence de sa famille. Des médicomages spécialisés s'occupaient de lui, et sans lui cacher la vérité avait réussi à limiter le choc de la nouvelle. Cette rencontre lui avait fait du bien, la joie de vivre du petit garçon lui avait redonné le moral.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de revoir Severus. Il n'était jamais présent à la réunion de l'Ordre, et les escarmouches auxquelles elle avait participés n'avaient pas non plus permis de le voir. Elle ne savait pas si elle en était heureuse, ou si elle appréhendait encore trop ce moment. Ses sentiments étaient tellement ambigües qu'elle ne savait pas si elle voulait le croiser ou pas. Il lui manquait, mais elle se sentait tellement mal vis-à-vis de lui.

§§§§§

Le grand jour était arrivé. Celui qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout. Draco avait finalement réussi à réparer l'armoire à Disparaitre et venait de le prévenir de l'imminence de l'attaque. Lorsqu'il était entré quelques minutes plus tôt dans son bureau, Severus n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir cette conversation avec lui, et surtout aussi tôt.

« Severus, j'ai réussi ma mission. Bellatrix et les autres viendront ce soir pour me prêter main-forte. Tu prétends depuis le début de l'année que tu veux m'aider, j'espère que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air et que tu seras des nôtres.

– Comment as-tu fait ?

– J'ai beaucoup travaillé, Bellatrix m'a aidé, et je sais que je ne peux pas décevoir le maitre. Ce soir, j'aurai lavé l'honneur de mon père et je gagnerai ma place auprès du maître. Je montrerai a tous qui je suis, et ce que je vaux. »

Sur ces mots, il avait tourné les talons, et était parti avant même que Severus ait eu le temps de tenter de le dissuader. Décidément, Bellatrix avait parfaitement réussi son embrigadement, et lui avait complètement retourné la tête. Draco était un jeune homme intelligent, qui savait ce qu'il devait faire, et en bon Serpentard savait ne pas se mouiller trop directement dans les affaires dangereuses. Le jeune homme qui venait de lui parler était totalement différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Il eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant cela. Il avait vu grandir Draco, et avait espéré lui offrir un autre modèle que celui de ses parents, lui montrer qu'il existait une autre vie possible que celle qui lui avait été choisie à sa naissance. Mais il avait lamentablement échoué. Aujourd'hui, il allait devoir jouer très serré s'il voulait respecter toutes les promesses qu'il avait faites, et ce ne serait probablement sans douleur d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Severus était indécis, ce qui arrivait très rarement. Devait-il avertir l'Ordre ? Les aurors ? Attendre d'avoir des informations supplémentaires avant de sonner le branle-bas de combat. Non ! La meilleure option était de prévenir le Directeur, qui saurait certainement quoi faire. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis ce fameux jour où il lui avait dit sa façon de penser. Il l'avait seulement croisé dans la grande salle, mais ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. La réussite de Draco avait complétement rebattu le cours de la guerre, et il allait une fois de plus devoir mettre ses rancunes de côté, pour le bien du monde sorcier.

« Monsieur le directeur, je vous prie d'excuser mon arrivée impromptue. Je viens d'apprendre que M. Malfoy a réussi la première partie de sa mission. Des mangemorts viendront ce soir pour vous assassiner. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, hormis Bellatrix Lestrange, et je ne sais pas non plus à quel moment ils doivent arriver.

– Mon garçon, le jour que nous redoutions tant est donc arrivé. Je pensais avoir encore quelques mois devant moi, mais je vais devoir tirer ma révérence. J'espère que vous n'oublierez pas votre promesse.

– Comment osez-vous me demander cela ? Comment pourrais-je oublier ? Vous m'avez déjà demandé de faire beaucoup de sacrifices, mais ce que vous me demandez ce soir est inhumain. Vous savez très bien que c'est du suicide de ma part de faire cela. Si je ne parviens pas à m'échapper ce soir, vos chiens de garde se feront un plaisir de me…

– Je sais quels sacrifices vous avez fait. Et je vous fais confiance, je sais que vous ferez le bon choix ce soir. Vous n'avez pas fait tout cela pour vous arrêter aujourd'hui alors que vous touchez au but.

– Vous êtes odieux. J'ai toujours rêvé de vous le dire, mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui est la dernière fois que je peux le faire. Un odieux manipulateur. Vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer.

– Severus, vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Vous avez fait des choix, et vous en assumez aujourd'hui les conséquences. Il ne tient qu'à vous de vous en sortir vivant. Ne soyez pas lâche. » La voix était froide et coupante, à l'exact opposé de ce qu'elle était habituellement.

Face à cette vérité, il ne pouvait que s'incliner. Lui rappeler cela ce soir avait été comme une gifle, et il préféra ne rien répondre. Il ne devait pas le tuer maintenant, ne pas gâcher tout le plan, mais Merlin que sa baguette le démangeait !

§§§§§

Les quelques heures d'attentes avaient été atroces. Severus avait quitté le bureau Directorial, et n'avait depuis plus aucune nouvelle. Quels moyens de défenses avaient été mis en place, ce qu'il devait faire ou pas, il ne savait rien, ce qui le rendait terriblement nerveux.

Un coup discret à sa porte mis fin à son calvaire. Il ne savait pas comment cette soirée allait se terminer, mais il devait y aller, et ne pas faire la moindre erreur. Draco l'attendait de l'autre côté, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Severus essayait de deviner où le conduisait le jeune homme. C'est en reconnaissant le tableau du troll essayant d'apprendre à danser qu'il compris que l'Armoire était cachée dans la Salle sur Demande. Astucieux et discret. Le rendez-vous avait été convenablement fixé, car il entendait déjà du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Bellatrix, Greyback et les Carrow pour ceux qu'il connaissait. Quelques autres étaient là, mais leurs masques empêchaient de les identifier.

Déjà Bellatrix s'avançait dans le couloir, dans un simulacre de danse. Elle riait de cette façon hystérique qui la rendait parfaitement insupportable. Elle se dirigea directement vers une fenêtre, et d'un sort la cassa. Severus ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. La soudaine douleur au niveau de son avant-bras le renseigna immédiatement : cette cinglée venait de faire apparaitre la marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel de Poudlard.

* * *

 _Je suis désolée de ce cliff, je ne pouvais pas couper ailleurs ^^_

 _Vous vous doutez bien de la suite des événements, qui seront publiés la semaine prochaine._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et à la semaine prochaine !_


	30. Chapitre 29

_Hello ! Hello !_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la suite de la Valse des Apparences !_

 _Merci à Quetsche, KeanaB, Caro1005line et Zeugma412 pour vos reviews de la semaine dernière. Vous avez émis des hypothèses, on va voir maintenant si vous aviez raison :)_

 _Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _C'était totalement stupide, car elle venait de signaler leur présence à tout le château, des renforts allaient débarquer dans les minutes à venir. Quelle idiote !_

Un sort fusa vers Bellatrix et la manqua de peu. Puis un autre vers Amycus et un troisième vers Severus. Ca y était, ils étaient repérés ! Un combat s'engagea, les sorts fusaient de partout, et personne ne savait vraiment si la personne visée était bien dans l'autre camp. Il n'avait pas identifié qui faisait partie de la garde de Dumbledore, mais il ne s'agissait visiblement pas d'élèves ou de professeurs. L'Ordre avait été averti par Dumbledore, et faisait un barrage efficace. Bellatrix saisit brutalement le bras de Draco et l'attira vers elle. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. La distance et le bruit des sorts qui frappaient les murs empêchèrent Severus d'entendre ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais en voyant Bellatrix se battre avec une rage décuplée, et Draco derrière elle qui avançait discrètement, il comprit rapidement : elle lui dégageait le chemin pour le sortir de ce cul de sac. En quelques minutes, elle avait réussi à détourner suffisamment l'attention des assaillants pour le faire disparaitre. Il avait pris un couloir adjacent et était maintenant seul pour accomplir sa mission.

Soudain, un éclair violet attira son attention. Ce n'était pas un sort, mais des cheveux. Merlin ! Ce n'était pas possible, pas maintenant ! Pas elle ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser distraire par la présence de Nymphadora. Les barrières d'occlumencie au maximum, il se força à se frayer un chemin à la suite de Draco. Ne surtout pas la regarder, ni penser à elle. Une mission bien plus importante devait être accomplie !

Quelques sortilèges lancés au hasard, et un peu de culot lui permirent de se sortir de cette bataille. Severus se mit à courir pour rattraper Draco, mais celui-ci semblait avoir déjà pris une certaine avance. Des bruits de pas derrière lui firent craindre que l'Ordre ait pris le dessus sur les Mangemorts, mais les éclats argentés des masques le rassurèrent rapidement.

La tour d'astronomie semblait la seule direction logique pour Draco. La direction qu'il avait prise ne menait qu'à des salles annexes, sans intérêt, hormis la tour la plus haute du château. Sans autre idée, il se dirigea dans cette direction et il entendit au loin quelques voix. Draco et Dumbledore parlaient. La situation était plus que critique, si Draco allait au bout de son projet, et assassinait le Directeur, tout le plan échouerait, il devait trouver une solution, et vite !

Soudain, un éclair argenté frôla sa tête pour s'écraser sur le mur à côté de lui. Il avait été repéré. Se retournant brusquement, pour voir d'où venait l'attaque, Severus sentit son cœur louper un battement lorsqu'il vit que le sort venait de Filius Flitwick. Pourquoi venait-il de l'attaquer ? Il se demandait s'il devait riposter lorsqu'il vit l'un des mangemorts qui le suivait se retourner aussi. C'était lui qui venait d'être attaqué, et le sort avait continué sa course jusqu'à lui. Apparemment, personne n'avait vu ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il devait rester pour porter secours à son camarade. Cette règle était tellement importante chez les mangemorts qu'il était hors de question de s'esquiver, ou la punition n'en serait que plus terrible. Severus s'élança alors en lançant quelques sorts de neutralisation qui touchèrent leur cible. Son collègue ne viendrait plus le ralentir dans sa progression vers la tour. Il croisa Bellatrix, qui le suivait jusqu'à présent, et vit son regard interrogatif. Elle se retourna alors elle aussi pour voir un des mangemort à terre. Severus allait lui porter secours, elle pouvait alors poursuivre son chemin.

Ce contretemps risquait de lui être fatal, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait mettre son camarade en lieu sûr, et le plus vite possible pour avoir le temps de rejoindre Draco. Soudain, un souvenir le frappa, il pouvait faire comme Tonks, quelques mois auparavant ! La combinaison de deux sorts pouvait être la solution. Cet acte de magie avancé nécessitait une concentration importante, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps. Un sortilège de répulsion combiné à un autre de désillusion devrait faire l'affaire, pour sauver provisoirement cet imbécile qui était au sol. Sans s'arrêter de courir, Severus pointa sa baguette vers l'homme au masque argenté et mit son projet à exécution. Il le vit disparaitre, mais ne put pas juger de la distance qu'il venait de parcourir, ce qui était après tout le but de la manœuvre. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il aura assez de présence d'esprit pour se faire discret, et de profiter de l'avantage qu'il venait de lui conférer.

Sans perdre de temps, Severus se retourna alors, pour tenter d'arriver au sommet de cette maudite tour, avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis. Il entendait déjà le rire horripilant de Bellatrix, et les encouragements qu'elle prodiguait à Draco. Il devait presser le pas !

Il émergea enfin des escaliers, et la scène qui se découvrit face à ses yeux lui glaça le sang.

Draco, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, tenait sa baguette d'une main de plus en plus tremblante, Bellatrix et ses sbires avaient les yeux qui brillaient d'excitation, leur mission étant quasiment réussie. Un peu plus loin, Dumbledore était appuyé contre le parapet, et semblait à bout de forces. Le tout était éclairé par la lueur blafarde de la Marque qui flottait dans le ciel.

– Severus…

La voix du directeur venait de briser le silence. Malgré sa faiblesse, le vieil homme jouait admirablement son rôle. En lui offrant sa mort sur un plateau, il lui permettait de conforter sa place auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jour qu'il avait tant redouté était arrivé.

Sans dire un mot, Severus s'approcha, et vit dans les yeux de sa future victime une lueur de supplication. Pour le Mangemort, ce fut le déclencheur. Comment ? Ce vieux fou lui demandait grâce ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Les derniers mots de leur conversation lui revinrent en mémoire : _Ne soyez pas lâche._ Severus leva sa baguette, et de la voix la plus froide qu'il put, prononça les mots que devaient sceller son destin.

La lueur de défi qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son mentor disparu, comme une flamme que l'on souffle. Lentement, il le vit basculer par-dessus le bord du parapet, et basculer dans le vide, sa longue barbe se soulevant comme une feuille en automne. C'était fini, il avait fait ce qu'Albus Dumbledore considérait comme nécessaire, à lui maintenant d'en assumer les conséquences.

Il était dans un état second, et se laissait seulement guider par les cris de Bellatrix pour quitter le château. Lorsque Potter tenta de retourner son propre sort contre lui, le mangemort ne put s'empêcher de lui avouer qu'il était le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, et qu'il était l'inventeur du _Sectumsempra_. Dans d'autres circonstances, jamais il ne se serait dévoilé ainsi, mais après ce qu'il venait de faire, il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement.

Le retour jusqu'au manoir Malfoy ne parvint pas à le sortir de sa torpeur, mais les _Doloris_ à répétition qu'il subit en arrivant devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui rendirent un semblant de conscience du monde qui l'entourait. En évitant à Draco de commettre un meurtre, il avait sciemment désobéi aux ordres. La punition était donc à la hauteur de sa trahison. Le maitre était dans un tel état de fureur, qu'il ne demanda même pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. C'était plutôt une bonne chose, Severus aurait été totalement incapable d'inventer une histoire convaincante dans l'état où il se trouvait.

Les minutes semblaient être des heures, et le professeur finit par perdre tout contact avec la réalité, ne s'empêchant plus ni de crier, ni de pleurer. Il fallait que tout cela cesse, il ne pouvait plus rien supporter.

§§§§

La main fraiche qui passa sur son front le réveilla. Son corps entier n'était que douleur, et la lumière trop vive autour de lui l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il sentit sous lui un matelas, et la main qui l'avait réveillé était visiblement amicale. En rassemblant toute sa volonté, Severus parvint à ouvrir les yeux, pour distinguer une chevelure blonde penchée au-dessus de lui. Il réclama alors de l'eau, ses lèvres craquelées d'avoir trop hurlé lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Et soudain, alors que l'eau fraiche l'aidait à reprendre ses esprits, l'horreur de sa situation lui revint à l'esprit. Il venait d'assassiner Albus Dumbledore !

Il ouvrit alors grand les yeux, prêt à fuir ce confort qu'il ne méritait pas, c'était un misérable assassin, rien de plus.

Voyant qu'il était éveillé, Narcissa quitta son chevet qu'elle gardé pendant des jours, depuis cette nuit funeste. Severus avait subi vaillamment sa punition, sans émettre la moindre protestation et surtout sans avouer les raisons de son acte. Pour cela, elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

Sentant qu'il était de nouveau seul, Severus prit une résolution. Il devait partir, quitter ce lieu maudit, coûte que coûte, et réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, ne pouvait pas non plus retourner dans ses appartements de Poudlard, mais peu importe. Il lui fallait de l'air, et vite !

Aussi discrètement qu'il le put, il se leva et se faufila a l'extérieur du manoir. Par une chance insensée, il n'avait croisé personne, et n'avait donc pas eu à se justifier. Enfin, il était libre ! Transplaner dans son état était suicidaire, mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Le sol se matérialisa sous ses pieds, et par miracle, il n'était pas désartibulé. En ouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçu qu'il était devant le portail de Poudlard, et qu'une foule se tenait au loin. Le soleil lui faisait plisser les yeux et ne lui permettait pas de voir pourquoi toutes ces personnes étaient rassemblées. Profitant du couvert que lui apportaient les arbres à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, il put se rapprocher suffisamment pour voir que tous les spectateurs étaient assis, et regardaient dans la même direction, lui tournant le dos.

Sans aucun signe annonciateur, de la fumée s'éleva dans les airs, dessinant de gracieuses volutes, bientôt remplacée par une tombe blanche. Inconsciemment, il venait d'arriver en beau milieu des funérailles de sa victime. Il était là, seul, caché, sans avoir le droit d'exprimer sa tristesse. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait imposé, Dumbledore lui avait permis d'avoir une vie décente, un travail et la reconnaissance d'une partie de la population sorcière. Il lui était tellement redevable.

Un reflet rose vif attira soudain son regard. Bien sûr, Tonks était là ! Pourquoi aurait-elle été absente ? Severus ne put détacher son regard de sa silhouette qui, malgré la distance, lui laissait deviner qu'elle était agitée de sanglots. Et juste à côté d'elle se tenait l'inévitable Lupin. Là encore, tout était parfaitement logique, mais le voir de ses propres yeux lui enfonça un poignard dans le cœur. Le coup de grâce lui fut porté lorsqu'il vit Tonks s'approcher de Lupin et lui serrer la main, sans qu'il ne proteste. Il avait devant lui un couple, qui faisait face à la perte tragique d'un ami, d'un mentor.

Severus tourna les talons et transplana, ne pouvant supporter cette vue plus longtemps. Peu importait la destination, pourvu que ce soit loin.

* * *

 _Que dire de plus ?_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre, ôh combien important aura été à la hauteur. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'adore lire vos réactions._

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	31. Chapitre 30

_Hello ! Hello !_

 _Voici la suite de La Valse des Apparences, avec un chpitre qui n'était pas prévu initialement, mais qui m'a semblé nécessaire._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Merci à Octavia Blacks, Elwenn Snape, KeanaB, Zeugma412 et Quetsch pour vos Reviews!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Les missions s'enchainaient sans cesse, ne lui permettant plus de respirer. Le plan que Dumbledore avait mis en place était manifestement un échec. Pour le punir de son initiative, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'appliquait à l'envoyer sur toutes les missions dangereuses qui avaient lieu. Il avait eu de la chance de s'en sortir à chaque fois, sans trop d'égratignures, mais cette chance insolente ne durerait pas éternellement. Un jour, il tomberait sur plus fort que lui, et son ultime tâche serait un échec. Sans son aide, et les informations qu'il possédait, Potter n'avait que peu d'espoir de vaincre le Mage noir, et tous les sacrifices consentis auraient été vains.

Malgré toutes les preuves de fidélités qu'il avait pu donner, les Mangemorts n'étaient toujours pas convaincus de son revirement de camp. Sa position était plus instable que jamais. En sentant la marque le bruler de nouveau, Severus ne put retenir un gémissement. Cela ne finirait-il donc jamais ? Il s'empressa de transplaner, il n'était jamais bon de faire attendre le maitre. Celui-ci l'attendait d'ailleurs en personne, seul dans la salle du trône.

– Mon cher Severus, je suis content de te voir.

– Maitre, je suis venu dès que vous avez manifesté l'envie de me voir.

– Et tu as bien fait. Je t'ai demandé de venir me voir car je viens d'apprendre une information très intéressante. Je souhaiterais que tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé. Figure-toi que l'un de tes camarades et venu me voir et m'a affirmé que cette sang-de-bourbe de Charité Burbage lui avait parlé de toi lorsqu'elle était encore notre hôte. Sais-tu ce qu'elle a dit ?

– Non maitre. Mais comme vous l'avez dit, cette amoureuse des moldus a probablement inventé des choses pour essayer d'échapper à son destin.

– Selon elle, ce traitre à son sang de Nymphadora Tonks aurait souvent été vu à Poudlard, et il semblerait qu'elle venait te voir. Amusant, n'est-ce pas ?

– Maitre, il est vrai qu'elle venait me voir, mais seulement pour me parler de ce qu'il se passait au sein de l'Ordre.

– Je n'en suis pas sûr, elle semblait très sure d'elle quand elle disait qu'elle venait te voir _très_ souvent. Aurait-elle réussi à te séduire ?

– Non, bien sûr que non maitre !

– _Endoloris, Endoloris, ENDOLORIS !_

– MAITRE ! PITIE ! Je peux tout expliquer !

– Je t'écoute. Fais très attention à ce que tu vas dire. Je ne tolèrerai aucun mensonge, tu me connais.

– Oui maitre. Il est vrai qu'elle a tenté de me séduire, et je l'ai laissée faire car elle pouvait m'apporter de précieuses informations. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle venait souvent me voir. Nous…J'ai couché avec elle pour avoir des informations. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'elle agissait elle-même sur les ordres de Dumbledore pour vérifier ma fidélité. Je me suis laissé piéger.

– Alors comme ça, la petite auror t'a fait les yeux doux, et tu es tombé dans le panneau ? Intéressant.

– Je suis désolé, maitre. Lorsque j'ai compris que j'avais été dupé, je ne savais pas comment réagir.

– Tu mériterais une punition pour t'être fait avoir comme cela, mais j'apprécie ton investissement pour aller chercher des informations. Je pense que ta désillusion aura été une punition suffisante, n'est-ce pas ?

– Merci maitre.

– Mais elle t'a fait souffrir, et je n'aime pas qu'un de mes Mangemort souffre sans mon consentement. Bellatrix a aussi des comptes à régler avec elle. Je pense que cette auror a créé trop de problèmes dans les rangs de mes fidèles. Elle devra payer pour cela, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. J'enverrai quelques mangemorts lui expliquer qu'on ne se met pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres à dos impunément.

– Merci Maitre.

Le mage noir se détourna d lui, lui faisant comprendre que l'entretien était terminé. Severus ne savait s'il avait eu raison d'avouer cela. Cette information risquait de se retourner un jour contre lui, mais il n'avait plus de raison de protéger son ex-amante. Elle avait visiblement fait le choix de Remus, et apparemment dans cette guerre, tous les coups étaient permis.

§§§§§

Comment avait-il pu faire cela ? Comment Severus avait pu tuer celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor ? Ces questions ne cessaient de tournoyer dans sa tête. Tonks avait bien compris que des ressentiments anciens existaient entre lui et le Directeur, mais au point de le tuer ? Severus était un mangemort, et il avait des obligations à accomplir pour que sa couverture soit préservée, mais le doute commençât à s'insinuer en elle. Le témoignage d'Harry sur ce qu'il s'était passé en haut de cette maudite tour d'astronomie l'avait ébranlée plus qu'elle n'aurait cru. Severus n'avait pas hésité un seul instant, il avait semblé déterminé et sans scrupule. Puis la fuite, comme un vulgaire assassin ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais… et si elle s'était trompée. Et si Severus s'était servi d'elle pour avoir une alliée au sein de l'Ordre et du bureau des Aurors ?

Elle commença à paniquer en essayant de se souvenir si elle lui avait donné des informations confidentielles. Peut-être qu'en lui parlant certains soir, elle avait laissé échapper quelques bribes d'informations, mais aucun souvenir précis ne lui venait à l'esprit. Quelques semaines auparavant, jamais elle n'aurait pu douter ainsi de Severus, mais les récents évènements jetaient un éclairage diffèrent a son comportement, et le terrible poison du doute commençait à s'instiller en elle. Elle avait eu l'impression de faire le premier pas vers lui, qu'elle avait bâti la relation avec lui, mais était-ce réellement le cas ? L'avait-il manipulée ? Si c'était le cas, il fallait avouer qu'il avait agi en maitre, elle ne s'était doutée de rien, et malgré son entrainement d'auror, elle s'était fait avoir en beauté !

L'assassinat du Directeur avait eu lieu quelques semaines auparavant, et tous les rapports évoquant le Maitre des potions montraient bien qu'il avait définitivement choisi son camp. Il était d'ailleurs particulièrement actif, et le nombre de missions qu'il accomplissait frôlait l'indécence. Visiblement, il était un excellent combattant car aucun rapport ne mentionnait la moindre blessure, et il semblait remporter ses combats avec une facilité déconcertante.

Tonks était présente lors de l'attaque des mangemorts à Poudlard, et pendant un combat avait semblé apercevoir Severus. Elle n'en était pas sure, car le masque des mangemorts empêchait toute identification, mais il lui avait semblé le reconnaitre dans sa façon de se mouvoir et de se battre. Il avait traversé la bataille sans la moindre hésitation, comme si aucun sort ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Tonks était perdue. Elle ne savait que penser, et chaque jour apportait son lot d'informations plus accablantes les unes que les autres, impliquant des horreurs qu'aurait commises Severus, et la veille elle en avait été témoin elle-même.

Pour aller chercher Harry à Privet Drive, il avait fallu rivaliser d'ingéniosité pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans les griffes des Mangemorts. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée au Terrier et qu'elle avait vu la blessure que le Mangemort avait infligée à George, quelque chose s'était comme brisé en elle. Elle s'accrochait désespérément a l'espoir qu'il agissait comme cela pour ne pas griller sa couverture, mais s'attaquer ainsi, aussi délibérément a un jeune homme, a peine sorti de l'adolescence ! Elle ne pouvait que se rendre aux arguments des détracteurs de l'espion. Elle lui avait fait confiance, et elle avait eu tort !

Peut-être que l'évolution du comportement de Remus y était aussi pour quelque chose. Trois jours avant le transfert d'Harry, il était venu la voir et lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Septique au début, il avait su trouver les bons mots pour la convaincre de lui donner une seconde chance. Sa façon d'agir depuis semblait montrer qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses erreurs, et qu'il essayait patiemment de les corriger. Sans qu'elle ne s'en soit réellement aperçue, elle revoyait en lui ce qui l'avait séduite au début : sa patience, sa gentillesse et toutes ses petites attentions qu'elle aimait tant.

Décidément, son cœur lui hurlait de redonner sa chance a Remus, et surtout d'oublier ses erreurs avec Severus.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire en review ce que vous en avez pensé._

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	32. Epilogue

_Hello! Hello !_

 _Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour l'épilogue de la Valse!_

 _J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira et surtout qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances._

 _Je ne vous fait pas languir plus longtemps et..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Epilogue

L'année qui venait de s'écouler avait été un cauchemar. Un véritable cauchemar. Depuis qu'il avait été placé à la tête de Poudlard, Severus ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Au fond, c'était peut-être mieux car cela l'empêchait de trop réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il avait obéi à la dernière volonté de Dumbledore en l'assassinant, il savait parfaitement à quoi il s'exposait, mais devoir retourner définitivement dans les ténèbres était peut-être l'épreuve de trop. Il était au bout de ses forces, et rien de permettait de prévoir un changement rapide de la situation.

Il était totalement isolé, sous la surveillance constante des Carrow, qui sous prétexte de l'assister, laissaient libre cours à leur imagination sadique et perverse. Il avait déjà entendu parler du comportement parfois déviant d'Amycus, mais c'était celui d'Alecto qui le surprenait le plus. La première fois qu'il avait réellement discuté avec elle, elle lui avait paru sensée, et même assez intelligente. La voir faire subir les pires atrocités aux élèves avait totalement changé l'image qu'il avait d'elle. Visiblement, il s'était trompé, et n'avait pas réussi à la juger correctement lors de leur première rencontre. Ses capacités d'espion étaient-elles féjà en train de s'émousser ?

Son rôle de directeur lui avait tout de même permis de se tenir informé de nombreux évènements sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Son acte de bravoure de l'année précédente, après lui avoir valu l'une des pires punitions de sa vie, lui avait permis d'accéder aux cercles les plus restreints des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi que l'avait prévu Dumbledore. Mais malgré cette position avantageuse, Severus commençait à douter du bien-fondé de cette stratégie.

Au fil des mois, il avait parfois entendu parler de la cavale de Potter et ses amis, et apparemment le maitre n'avait pas encore réussi à le capturer, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Mais malgré l'aide qu'il avait réussi à lui fournir occasionnellement, Severus se doutait que le soi-disant sauveur n'avançait pas. Il semblait chercher quelque chose, mais cette quête semblait s'éterniser. Et lui, pendant ce temps, devait continuer à gérer une situation totalement ingérable.

Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Tonks, qui était pourtant en grand danger. Lorsqu'il avait tout avoué au Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui-ci s'était donné pour mission de le venger, et avait lancé un certain nombre de Mangemorts sur sa piste. Mais il semblait qu'elle avait disparu. Aucun signalement de sa présence sur des champs de batailles, aucune participation à aucune mission d'aucune sorte. Elle s'était purement et simplement volatilisée. Comment ce tour de passe-passe avait pu avoir lieu, Severus l'ignorait, mais elle était toujours vivante, et c'était l'essentiel.

§§§§§§

L'année qui venait de s'écouler avait été riche en émotions. Horribles, parfois, magiques aussi, mais très souvent épuisantes.

Les nombreuses pertes que l'Ordre avait subies l'avaient profondément attristée. Dans ce contexte de guerre sans merci, il était normal que des combattants meurent. Mais ce qui était différent cette fois-ci, c'est qu'elle en connaissait la plupart, certains étaient parfois des amis qui étaient tombés à quelques mètres d'elle. Tonks savait qu'ils étaient conscients des risques qu'ils prenaient, mais voir ainsi des alliés mourir sous ses yeux, voir leurs corps allongés sur le sol, sans espoir qu'ils se relèvent, la touchait de plus en plus.

La pause qu'elle avait été contrainte de faire lui avait peut être fait plus de mal que de bien. Elle lui avait permis de prendre du recul, et de mesurer toute l'horreur de la situation. Elle était restée chez ses parents, espérant que Remus revienne le soir en un seul morceau mais aussi en angoissant. Le petit être qui grandissait chaque jour dans son ventre avait peu de risque d'hériter du « petit » problème de son père, mais la magie était parfois capricieuse. Il allait falloir attendre la première pleine lune après la naissance pour savoir si toute sa vie allait être gâchée, ou s'il pourrait grandir comme un petit garçon normal.

Et comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisant, son père avait disparu. Le ministère avait obligé tous les sorciers né-moldus à se déclarer, ce que Ted Tonks avait refusé. Il avait été obligé de fuir, et l'absence de nouvelles de sa part laissait présager le pire. Pendant les quelques mois où elle avait été obligée de rester alité, elle avait passé son temps à écouter la radio, entendant des noms familiers s'égrener inlassablement, et craignant à chaque fois que son père soit le prochain sur la liste. La naissance s'était finalement plutôt bien déroulée, et l'enfant avait été prénommé en hommage à son grand-père. La pleine lune suivante ne lui posa pas le moindre problème, sa seule particularité serait donc sa capacité de métamorphomage. Merlin merci.

Elle n'avait pas revu Severus depuis des mois, et il n'avait visiblement pas cherché à la retrouver. Il était donc bien retourné du côté des ténèbres. Quelle magnifique erreur de jugement elle avait faite. Elle ne pensait pas un jour pouvoir se tromper à ce point sur le caractère de quelqu'un. Elle aurait pu se sacrifier pour lui, renoncer à sa mission, et surtout à sa réputation s'il lui avait demandé. Mais non, elle s'était trompée en beauté sur son compte. Il l'avait manipulé et elle n'avait rien vu.

§§§§§

Amycus Carrow entra brusquement dans son bureau, sans même attendre qu'il lui en donne l'autorisation. Son visage affichait une lueur triomphale lorsqu'il annonça tout de go :

« Potter vient d'être aperçu à Pré-au-Lard !

– A Pré-au-Lard ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, ce garçon n'est pas fou au point de venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça ? » En prononçant ces mots, Severus pensa brusquement que si, c'était tout à fait son style de faire ça. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, il devait absolument en savoir plus. « Es-tu certain de cette information ? Qui te l'a dit ?

– Un camarade qui était de surveillance au village. Une alerte a été déclenchée, et même s'il avait réussi à disparaitre temporairement, il doit certainement avoir été attrapé à l'heure qu'il est. Nous avons définitivement vaincu ! »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, Severus fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée.

« Potter est dans le château !

– Pardon ? » Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce garçon était tombé sur la tête. A partir de maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'aider. Il allait devoir jouer son rôle, et il n'aurait plus qu'à espérer que Potter avait un plan, et qu'il était solide. Le sort du monde sorcier se jouait probablement ce soir. « Mais ne restez pas ici comme ça, trouvez le, tous les deux. Les tableaux vont peut-être pouvoir vous aider »

Il devait absolument le trouver avant ces deux incapables. Les tableaux ne les aideraient probablement pas, ce qui lui laisserait une petite avance pour savoir ce qu'il venait chercher.

Il savait que les élèves avaient pris l'habitude d'utiliser la Salle sur Demande pour se rendre au village par un souterrain secret. Ils n'avaient pas été suffisamment discrets et c'était un miracle que les Carrow ne se soient pas rendus compte de leur petit manège. Il avait fait en sorte de fermer les yeux sur leurs fréquentes escapades, mais il serait logique que Potter passe lui aussi par là. Il pressa le pas pour se rendre là-bas avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, car il pourrait ensuite aller n'importe où, sans laisser le moindre indice sur sa destination.

La pénombre dans les couloirs ne laissaient rien présager de ce qu'il se passait dans ce vénérable château. Une course contre la montre était engagée et l'avenir du monde sorcier dépendait peut-être des évènements de cette soirée. Alors qu'il était presque arrivé dans le bon couloir, une brulure familière se fit sentir sur son avant-bras gauche. Merlin, ce n'était pas possible ! Ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir trouvé, pas déjà !

Son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine quand Severus posa sa baguette à plat sur sa paume. Elle lui servirait de guide pour retrouver celui qui avait activé la Marque. Ses capes volaient derrière lui tandis qu'il rejoignait le lieu d'où était parti le signal.

Des bruits de pas qui venaient à sa rencontre le firent frémir. Non, ce n'était pas les Carrow, mais… Minerva McGonagall ? Et en compagnie des autres directeurs de maisons ?

« Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

– C'est moi." Répondit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait calme. "Où sont les Carrow ?

– Là où vous leur avez dit d'aller, Severus, j'imagine, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

– J'ai eu l'impression, dit Rogue, qu'Alecto avait appréhendé un intrus.

– Vraiment ? répondit le professeur McGonagall. Et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous donner cette idée ? Ah, oui, bien sûr, reprit le professeur McGonagall après qu'il ait légèrement plié le bras. Vous autres, les Mangemorts, vous avez vos propres moyens de communication, j'avais oublié.

– Je ne savais pas que c'était votre tour de patrouiller dans les couloirs, Minerva.

– Vous y voyez un inconvénient ?

– Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien vous avoir sortie du lit à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

– J'ai cru entendre du bruit, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

– Vraiment ? Tout semble calme, pourtant. Avez-vous vu Harry Potter, Minerva ? Parce que si vous l'avez vu, je dois insister… »

S'il n'avait pas eu d'excellents reflexes, l'attaque surprise de McGonagall l'aurait certainement touché, mais un rapide charme du bouclier repoussa le sort qu'elle venait de lui lancer. Il ne voulait pas riposter, car bien qu'elle soit une excellente combattante, elle n'avait plus les réflexes de sa jeunesse. Elle enchainait les attaques, pendant que lui ne faisait que se défendre. D'abord magiquement puis en se cachant derrière une vieille armure. Flitwick, qui jusque-là n'avait pas agi, en profita pour ensorceler le vieux tas de ferraille, et s'il n'y avait pas pris garde, Severus aurait pu être fait prisonnier d'une manière totalement stupide.

Préférant battre en retraite, il se précipita vers une classe vide et sauta par la fenêtre. Le dernier mot qu'il entendit en quittant le château était ce « Lâche ! » que venait de lui hurler Minerva quand elle s'était rendu compte de sa fuite. Ce mot ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête, comme une litanie lancinante.

Elle avait raison, il avait été lâche. Toute sa vie, il avait fui. Toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites et qu'il n'avait jamais payées. Toutes ces personnes qu'il avait trahies ou déçues. Oui, elle avait raison, il était lâche.

§§§§§

La convocation par l'Ordre qu'elle venait de recevoir était sans équivoque. Quelque chose de grave se passait à Poudlard, et elle devait venir le plus vite possible. Tonks avait repris du service depuis seulement quelques semaines et elle n'avait accompli que quelques missions mineures. Que son aide soit requise indiquait bien qu'il allait falloir jeter toutes les forces possibles dans la bataille.

Elle transplana immédiatement à Pré-au-lard, pour rejoindre le château via le bar d'Abelforth. En arrivant sur place, elle vit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir répondu à l'appel. Seule Augusta Longdubat était présente, et Tonks ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était la seule combattante de l'Ordre à avoir répondu, elle se dirigea vers la vieille dame en lui demandant quelques explications.

« « L'alerte a été donnée il y a déjà une heure, les autres sont déjà dans le château. Ils viennent de finir d'évacuer les plus jeunes et je m'apprêtais à condamner cette entrée. Venez si vous voulez vous battre. »

Ainsi, personne n'avait jugé utile de la prévenir en même temps que les autres ? Remus allait lui payer ça !

Elle s'engagea dans le tunnel, vite suivie par la grand-mère de Neville et arriva dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Ginny, qui semblait vouloir rester, alors que…Harry ? Semblait vouloir l'en empêcher. Un rapide briefing de la part du Survivant lui permis de mieux comprendre la situation, et elle retrouva ses réflexes d'auror accomplie. Elle quitta la salle pour aller prêter main-forte à ses alliés dans les couloirs. La bataille finale commençait vraiment !

§§§§§§

La Cabane Hurlante se découpait dans la nuit de Pré-au-Lard. Lucius venait de lui dire que le Maitre voulait le voir et Severus savait parfaitement que cette entrevue ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Avoir fui et laissé le château aux mains de leurs ennemis l'avait probablement rendu ivre de colère, et il serait certainement puni pour cela. Il était curieux qu'il soit ainsi convoqué alors que la Bataille faisait rage au château, mais on ne discute pas les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un frisson le prit lorsqu'il entra dans cette Cabane. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas hantée, mais il avait vécu ici l'un de ses pires souvenirs. L'image du loup-garou se dressant devant lui, tous ses crocs dehors, passa un instant devant ses yeux.

Le maitre l'invita à entrer et commença à lui parler. Severus ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, mais il semblait étrangement calme, ce qui n'était pas forcément bon lui parlait de sa baguette qui ne semblait pas lui donner satisfaction. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait y faire ? Il avait obéi à l'ordre, lui avait fourni la Baguette de Sureau, mais ne pouvait pas faire plus. Soudain, la lumière se fit.

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il ne pouvait pas l'assassiner pour cela. Severus devait absolument trouver une solution pour détourner l'attention du maitre. Tout faire. Trouver une idée. Vite. N'importe quoi. Potter !

« Maitre, laissez-moi aller chercher le garçon.

— Tout au long de cette nuit, alors que je suis au bord de la victoire, je suis resté assis dans cette pièce, reprit Voldemort, la voix guère plus haute qu'un murmure, à me demander, encore et encore, pourquoi la Baguette de Sureau refusait d'être ce qu'elle devrait être, refusait d'agir comme la légende dit qu'elle doit agir entre les mains de son possesseur légitime… Et je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse. Peut-être la connais-tu déjà ? Après tout, tu es un homme intelligent, Severus. Tu as été un bon et fidèle serviteur et je regrette ce qui doit malheureusement arriver.

– Maître…

– La Baguette de Sureau ne peut m'obéir pleinement, Severus, parce que je ne suis pas son vrai maître. Elle appartient au sorcier qui a tué son ancien propriétaire. C'est toi qui as tué Albus Dumbledore et tant que tu vivras, la Baguette de Sureau ne pourra m'appartenir véritablement.

– Maître ! protesta Rogue en levant sa propre baguette magique.

– Il ne peut en être autrement, répliqua Voldemort. Je dois maîtriser cette baguette, Severus. Maîtriser la baguette pour maîtriser enfin Potter. »

Devait les yeux écarquillés du Maitre des Potions, il fit un grand geste de sa baguette, mais qui semblait sans effet. Était-ce une tentative pour lui faire peur ? Non, un glissement sur le sol lui glaça le sang. Il n'eut que le temps de se tourner pour voir deux énormes crochets qui fondaient vers lui. La douleur mis quelques instants à parvenir à sa conscience. Elle était indescriptible, Severus sentit une chaleur moite descendre le long de sa jambe, et une faiblesse soudaine s'emparer de lui.

Il s'effondra sur le sol au moment même où son maitre sortait de la Cabane, satisfait d'avoir accompli sa tâche.

Severus avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts, ses idées étaient de plus en plus confuses. Il allait mourir là, seul, et en aillant failli à sa tâche. Il avait été lâche et incapable. Il méritait peut être son sort après tout. Tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni tout au long de sa vie avaient-ils été vains ? La protection de Potter, son rôle d'espion ou même les découvertes qu'il avait faites seraient-elles inutiles ? Il mourrait ici, dans cette cabane délabrée sans avoir pu transmettre ce qu'il savait. Il emportait tout cela avec lui, dans la tombe. Quel gâchis !

Un bruit sur son côté gauche lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il mit quelques secondes à voir qu'il s'agissait de Potter. Peut-être qu'une dernière chance d'accomplir sa mission lui était finalement accordée ?

§§§§§§

Ils allaient devoir rapidement trouver une solution. Bellatrix, Greyback et Alecto Carrow étaient en train de prendre le dessus, et ils n'allaient bientôt plus avoir la moindre échappatoire. Remus et Tonks étaient en sérieuse difficulté et il était illusoire d'espérer de l'aide de qui que ce soit. Ils étaient seuls dans cette aile dévastée du château.

Bellatrix semblait avoir fait une affaire personnelle de Tonks et se battait comme une acharnée, Remus avait un vieux compte à régler avec Greyback et Alecto se battait plutôt bien, malgré le fait qu'elle ait peu d'expérience. De leur côté, Remus et elle avaient l'avantage de bien se connaitre, et d'avoir souvent combattus ensemble. Remus s'occupait de la protéger, pendant qu'elle était chargée de la partie offensive. C'étaient parfois ces stratégies confondantes de simplicité qui étaient les plus efficaces.

Soudain, Alecto pointa sa baguette vers Remus et murmura _Claudebens._ Une brume argentée enveloppa le loup-garou et en quelques secondes son bouclier s'évanouit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ! Malgré ses tentatives de le reformer, il ne se passait strictement rien. Il semblait agiter un bâton, sans que cela n'ait le moindre effet. Ses pouvoirs semblaient s'être évaporés. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler à Tonks de prendre le relai, mais un éclair vert venu de Bellatrix le faucha de plein fouet. Il s'effondra en arrière, les yeux grand-ouverts. Mort.

Alecto dévisagea Tonks d'un air mauvais, et elle attendit quelques instants que l'information fasse son chemin dans l'esprit de Tonks. Tout cela était arrivé si vite, elle n'avait visiblement pas compris que son _cher_ et _tendre_ était mort, et qu'elle allait bientôt le rejoindre. Son sort était scellé, et il n'y avait plus le moindre espoir à avoir.

Tonks tourna la tête et vit Remus allongé sur le sol, une expression d'horreur passa sur son visage. Que s'était-il passé ? Un rire mauvais résonna à ses oreilles, mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter Son visage des yeux. Tonks ne vit pas l'éclair vert se diriger vers elle et qui la toucha directement. Elle tomba au sol au moment précis où la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres résonnait dans le château, ordonnant à ses troupes de cesser le combat et de se retirer. Les mangemorts obéirent immédiatement à l'ordre de leur Maitre, et transplanèrent sans attendre. Ils laissèrent les deux corps derrière eux, allongés côte à côte, pour toujours.

§§§§§

La bataille venait enfin de s'achever, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était définitivement vaincu. Tout cela avait été si brutal, que personne ne parvenait encore à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. La guerre était finie. Ces temps de peur et d'angoisse permanente étaient révolus. Chacun se sentait perdu et hébété.

Que faire à présent ? La tâche qui se présentait aux survivants semblait immense, même s'ils sentaient une force nouvelle grandir en eux. Était-ce l'espoir ?

Le château était à moitié détruit. Les gravats s'accumulaient de tous les côtés et des cadavres jonchaient le sol, mais les rayons du soleil naissant promettaient l'aube d'une ère nouvelle.

Tout le monde s'agitait, qui aidait à dégager des blessés des décombres, qui renforçait les murs pour éviter de nouveaux accidents, qui enfermait les derniers mangemorts vivants pour les empêcher de fuir. Tous les habitants du château avaient trouvé une occupation.

Les elfes de Poudlard, quand à eux, aidaient Mme. Pomfresh à soigner les blessés. Ils semblaient tous si heureux de pouvoir participer à leur manière à la sauvegarde du château. Un seul semblait exécuter les ordres par devoir, comme s'il vivait les évènements de loin. Fitzy sentait que quelque chose manquait. Au beau milieu de la bataille, il avait soudain ressenti un grand vide. Quelque chose de grave venait de se passer, et rien depuis ne lui avait permis de reprendre ses esprits.

Soudain, en voyant les corps allongés dans la Grande Salle du château, il comprit. Il manquait quelqu'un, dont le corps ne se trouvait pas dans l'enceinte de l'école.

§§§§§

Le pop qui était habituellement discret retentit comme un coup de canon dans le silence oppressant de la Cabane Hurlante. Au loin, les combats avaient cessés, et il ne restait plus qu'un corps à moitié allongé contre le mur, au milieu d'une flaque de sang. Même mort, le célèbre maitre des potions de Poudlard gardait une aura de mystère, et continuait à être impressionnant.

Fitzy s'approcha de son maitre, en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Une sorte de crainte mêlée de respect lui intimait de faire quelque chose pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, il ne le méritait pas.

L'elfe lui prit la main, et claqua des doigts pour transplaner. Severus Snape n'avait pas été son maitre pendant très longtemps, mais il avait pu le voir alors qu'il retirait tous ses masques. Il avait compris que cet homme-là n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être, et surtout que Poudlard était pour lui plus qu'une simple école. C'était sa maison, son refuge et par-dessus tout son foyer. Il devait rester ici. Fitzy allait à l'encontre de toutes les règles qui régissaient la vie des elfes, mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une colline qui donnait sur le château. La vue y était majestueuse. Les montagnes Ecossaises formaient un écrin à l'école, qui se reflétait dans le lac noir. Le tout était baigné de la lumière irréelle du soleil levant. On voyait au loin des personnes s'agiter, comme de minuscules fourmis insignifiantes.

Fitzy claqua de nouveau des doigts et un trou se creusa instantanément dans le sol. Avec toutes les précautions possibles, l'elfe fit léviter le corps de son ancien maitre pour le poser délicatement dans le fond de la tombe. Le petit tertre qui se forma lorsqu'il referma la fosse lui parut tellement insignifiant en regard de ce que son ancien maitre avait fait, qu'il décida, ce qui était pour lui une première, de marquer cet endroit à jamais.

Si les personnes présentes dans le château avaient regardé dans cette direction, elles auraient pu voir un sapin pousser magiquement tout en haut d'une colline, fort mais totalement isolé de ses semblables, à l'image de celui à qui le monde magique était tellement redevable. Il était fort probable que personne ne sache jamais ce qu'était devenu Severus Snape, mais cet arbre serait éternellement la marque de son passage dans le monde sorcier.

FIN

* * *

 _Quel sentiment étrange de finir une fic, j'ai tellement de choses àvous dire !_

 _Tout d'abord un ENORME merci à ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, tout au long de ces semaines. Il est certain que sans votre soutien, et vous encouragements, il aurait été tellement plus dur de finir cette fic. Ensuite, même si je ne le dis pas à chaque fois, merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux, qui ne disent rien, mais qui, je l'espère, apprécient mon travail !_

 _Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je ne pensais pas que cette aventure serait aussi enrichissante pour moi, des super rencontres, des découvertes sur ce que j'étais capable de faire, enfin bref, c'était vraiment cool, et je suis un peu triste de laisser cette histoire se finir._

 _Mais bon, j'ai d'autres projets dans les tiroirs, qui sont plus ou moins avancés. Je veux faire une petite pause concernant les publi, car le faire à la semaine, c'est vraiment chaud. Je vais donc attendre d'avoir un peu d'avance avant de recommencer à publier._

 _Enfin, j'espère vraiment vous avoir fait apprécier (ou au moins pas trop détester) ce couple qui peut paraitre bizarre, mais que j'ai tellement aimé écrire._

 _Je ne vous dis donc pas à la semaine prochaine, mais à bientôt sur d'autres projets (et dites moi vraiment ce que vous en avez pensé :D)_

 _LycorisSnape_


End file.
